Desejos & Intrigas
by Lilica Borges
Summary: James Potter poderia ter qualquer uma das beldades de Savannah, mas a única mulher que o atraiu foi Lily Evans, filha do maior rival de seu pai.
1. Chapter 1

**Desejos & Intrigas **pertence a **Anne Marie Wiston**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UM**

A cafeteria estava surpreendentemente cheia para uma tarde de quarta-feira.

Lily Evans parou logo depois de entrar no B&P's, uma famosa cafeteria, localizado em um penhasco acima da margem do rio, no histórico distrito de Savannah, Geórgia. Estava ótimo o ar-condicionado, visto que o calor ainda era forte no início de setembro. Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o peso em seu estômago aumentar. Pura tolice. Ela não deveria estar ali.

Tinha dito a si mesma que precisava fazer compras, mas quando se viu parada diante das portas de madeira e bronze do B&P's, com as suas janelas embaçadas, admitiu que, finalmente, depois de dois meses, não conseguia evitar a necessidade de descobrir mais sobre James Potter.

Então, aquele era o negócio dele. Ao menos parcialmente dele, pensou, lembrando que ele tinha dito que seu primo e seu irmão mais velho eram seus sócios. Respirando a rica mistura de aromas de café, ela olhou em volta, curiosa.

Era tão elegante quanto esperava, mas a atmosfera era quente e convidativa. Ricos painéis de madeira eram presos por bronze brilhante, com cortinas emoldurando as amplas janelas, que exibiam a marca estilizada da Potter & Co., o "B" e "P" entrelaçados por um "&". Ao longo de uma parede havia uma enorme lareira, que ela imaginava com que frequência devia ser usada, com um clima tão ameno quanto o de Savannah.

Estranhamente, a visão da lareira acalmou seus nervos. Ela se lembrava de sua juventude, crescendo em internatos na Europa, onde fogos crepitando eram uma necessidade, mais do que um luxo, durante os frios invernos do norte europeu. E, mesmo que internatos geralmente, não tivessem reputação de acolhedores, para Lily a escola tinha significado conforto e segurança.

"Mas você não está mais na Europa, Lily", ela se lembrou. Não, estava em casa — se realmente podia chamar Savannah de casa, ou lar. Ela achava tão familiar quanto qualquer outro lugar no estado, e, pelo menos, tinha alguma conexão com a cidade, ainda que bem pequena. Tinha nascido ali, no calor de uma noite de verão. E o túmulo de sua mãe também estava ali, sob os carvalhos de um antigo cemitério, onde as principais famílias da região costumavam ser enterradas.

Sua mãe. Suspirou, desejando ter conhecido a mulher que lhe dera a vida.

Mas Elisabeth Horne Evans falecera horas depois do nascimento de sua única filha, respirando tempo suficiente apenas para dar o nome de Lily à sua rebenta e se despedir do marido, que a amara tão profundamente. Quão diferente poderia ser a sua vida se a mãe estivesse viva?

Afastando os pensamentos que, sabia por experiência, seriam dolorosos, caminhou até o balcão, pedindo uma mistura brasileira especial B&P para viagem. Olhou em volta do salão, para os garçons e pessoas trabalhando nas sofisticadas máquinas, mas não viu James.

Sentiu uma onda de desapontamento e disse a si mesma para não ser ridícula. O coproprietário do negócio, especialmente um empresário tão rico e bem-sucedido quanto diziam que James Potter era, dificilmente estaria trabalhando atrás do balcão.

Além do mais, a última coisa que qualquer um deles precisava era um encontro público que pudesse ser testemunhado. Não daria um belo assunto para as colunas de fofoca?

Hora de partir. Ela meio que lamentava o impulso que a levara até ali. Desde julho não vinha dizendo que não podia se envolver com James?

Sem falar que seria terrivelmente arrogante de sua parte achar que ele ainda estaria interessado nela. Afinal, mal tinha ouvido uma palavra dele desde que recebera um lindo buquê de rosas e lírios na manhã seguinte ao jantar dançante em que tinham se conhecido.

Quando ela se virou com sua bebida na mão, quase trombou em uma loira, usando um conjunto azul-marinho. Dando um passo para o lado, ela murmurou:

— Desculpe.

A outra mulher mal a percebeu.

— Querida — ela dizia para sua companheira, uma morena que também parecia ser um membro da comunidade comercial do centro —, ele é o pedaço de mau caminho mais lindo que já vi. Pense em Josh Hartnett misturado a uma dose saudável de Tom Cruise. Exceto que James tem um metro e oitenta. — Ela suspirou. — Eu gostaria de um pouco de ação.

James? A atenção de Lily aumentou, mesmo sentindo que cada pessoa no lugar subitamente parecia perceber que ela estava escutando a conversa.

— Talvez... até ele abrir a boca — a amiga dela dizia. — Concordo com a definição de pedaço, mas o homem é enfadonho. Eu saí com ele uma vez, anos atrás, e posso dizer que, meus olhos começaram a fechar depois dos primeiros vinte minutos.

A primeira mulher deu de ombros.

— Não preciso que eles sejam brilhantes — ela disse, com uma risada.

— Esse pode ser o problema. — A morena que tinha saído com o homem em questão tirou a carteira da bolsa. — Ele é esperto demais. Quando começa a falar sobre lendas e fantasmas, você pode até pedir outro drinque e tapar os ouvidos. Cada vez que você acha que ele está terminando, ele se vira em outra direção.

Lily mal podia conter o seu divertimento. As duas tinham que estar falando do seu James.

Não! Não "seu" James!

James Potter. Ela imaginava que, para muitas mulheres, a fascinação dele pela história e lendas locais podia ser terrivelmente enfadonha, mas para alguém que, na verdade, tinha aproveitado seus anos de universidade estudando línguas mortas e literatura antiga, ele não podia ser mais interessante.

Ela abriu caminho, passando pelos clientes, em direção à porta. Era bom não o ter visto. Tinha sido um ato tolo e ela teria lamentado se eles tivessem se encontrado novamente.

Claro que teria.

Teve que esperar um grande grupo entrar até chegar à porta, e enquanto o fazia sua atenção foi atraída para o quadro de avisos na parede. Uma mensagem dizia: "Moça de Savannah procura rapaz também de Savannah para compartilhar _cappuccino_ e ópera. Precisa adorar filhotes de cachorro."

Havia um número de telefone embaixo. Outra mensagem estava escrita dentro do desenho de um coração: "Elena, quer se casar comigo?" Ela sorriu e continuou lendo, ainda que a entrada já estivesse vazia. Aparentemente aquele quadro havia se transformado em um tipo de serviço de encontros!

Ela leu mais uns dois recados, inclusive um que parecia uma troca de mensagens, aparentemente acrescentadas diariamente. E finalmente bateu os olhos em um outro:

"Para L., meu fantasma do jardim florido: estou murchando sem você. Ligue para mim. J."

Ela prendeu a respiração, o coração tremeu. Meu fantasma do jardim florido? Quem mais poderia ter escrito aquilo? E para quem mais poderia ser?

James. James tinha escrito para ela. Para ela, Lily. Só podia ser ele. Só podia ser para ela.

Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ela tirava uma caneta e um bloco da bolsa. Sem pensar se era inteligente o que fazia, tirou o pequeno pedaço de papel e pôs no bolso. Depois, escreveu no bloco.

"Para J., de seu fantasma do jardim florido: As lindas flores que você mandou também murcharam. Não meus pensamentos sobre você. Podemos nos encontrar? L."

Rapidamente espetou a sua resposta e voou para fora do café, antes que o bom senso prevalecesse. Ela estava na metade da quadra quando percebeu que o celular estava tocando. Pegando-o, ela atendeu.

— Alô?

— Lily! — A voz era forte, rouca e com um forte sotaque francês. — Como vai você, _ma petite,_ minha pequena? Estou muito brava com você por não ter me perguntado sobre todos os planos de casamento.

— Dorcas! — Foi tomada de alegria. A sua colega de quarto e melhor amiga do mundo era a filha de uma família nobre da França. Recentemente, Doe tinha ficado noiva de um primo distante da rainha da Inglaterra. — Como vai você?

— Brilhando, querida garota. Quero saber de você.

Lily percebeu que estava rindo.

— Não tenho nada para contar. A vida nos Estados Unidos é calma e boba. A campanha do meu pai está indo em frente, mas estou fora dela. Não desejo aparecer na imprensa americana.

— O quê? Nenhum belo homem? Os americanos deveriam se envergonhar.

Lily hesitou enquanto as feições claras de James surgiam em sua cabeça.

— Lily... Há um homem, não é? Você não pode me enganar! Sou a coisa mais perto que você tem de uma irmã e posso lê-la como um livro aberto, querida. Agora, despeje.

— Sou um livro aberto mesmo, Doe. Pare de sorrir. — Diante dela havia um banco vazio no pequeno parque no final da rua. Indo para lá, ela continuou. — Não é exatamente um relacionamento.

— Comece desde o princípio — a amiga exigiu. — Quero saber tudo.

Ela pensou por um instante.

— O começo? Bem, na verdade aconteceu em julho, uns cinco dias depois que cheguei a Savannah. Lembra que vim para casa a pedido do meu pai...?

* * *

— Tente parecer mais calorosa, Lily. Se você for à festa para angariar fundos assim, as pessoas perceberão, garanto.

A voz de John Evans estava cheia de censura.

— Eu não quero ir, pai! Uma coisa seria ir a um evento para apoiar a sua campanha ao Senado, mas isso é só uma questão de espionar Fleamount Potter. Eu sou horrível em coisas assim! Alguém vai descobrir. — Lily estava concentrada em balançar as dobras de seu vestido de noite de seda branca, evitando os olhos dele. Talvez ele concordasse.

Mas ele afastou as preocupações dela. Como a mantivera afastada toda a sua vida.

— Ninguém vai descobrir se você não chamar atenção. E como alguém a reconheceria? Você esteve fora do país por anos. Nem mesmo eu sei quando sua última foto pública foi tirada.

Ela sabia. Tinha nove anos e estava nos Estados Unidos para visitar o pai.

Assustada, sentindo falta do ambiente familiar da exclusiva escola suíça, onde vivia totalmente ignorada por ele, ela chorava quando a foto fora tirada. A voz do pai cortou as suas lembranças.

— E isso não é espionar. Só quero que você fique de ouvidos atentos a qualquer coisa. Quero saber sobre a campanha de Potter. Ele não pode ser tão limpo quanto quer parecer.

— Ele não é — ela falou. — Mas é honesto quanto aos seus erros...

— Certo. — Seu pai retrucou. — Todos sabem que ele foi forçado a receber aquela filha ilegítima vietnamita na família, mas ele conseguiu transformar o caso em ouro político. E antes de você voltar para cá, houve um tremendo falatório quando o corpo da babá de seus filhos foi encontrado na propriedade dele. Aquilo quase o afundou, mas as autoridades juraram que ele nada teve com aquilo. — Ele praguejou. — Eu gostaria de ter os marqueteiros dele.

Lily suspirou. Os argumentos dela caíam em ouvidos surdos e logo ela estava em um carro, indo à recepção política de Potter para angariar fundos.

"Ótimo", ela pensou com rebeldia. "Você pode me fazer ir, mas não vou espionar para você."

O jantar dançante aconteceu no Twin Oaks Hotel, no centro de Savannah.

Lily entrou bem atrás de um grupo de convidados e rapidamente observou o salão. Adoráveis portas francesas se abriam para grandes jardins no fundo do hotel, enquanto os dançarinos executavam graciosos passos na pista de dança de madeira polida. Outros convidados se misturavam em volta de mesas pelo salão.

Calmamente, ela andou para as portas de trás. Devia estar quente lá fora, o que seria perfeito. Ninguém seria louco o bastante para sair no ar úmido da noite; ela ficaria por dez minutos e depois iria embora.

"Então, pai, fui à recepção, mas sinto muito, não ouvi nada de interessante."

Enquanto ela se dirigia para o fundo do salão, passou pelo toalete feminino e resolveu se refrescar. Quando entrou, encontrou uma adolescente chorando.

Lily e outra jovem tentaram confortá-la. A garota parecia estar com problemas com os pais e a sua tristeza partiu o coração de Lily. No entanto, sabia que não podia se dar ao luxo de se envolver com os problemas da estranha. Afinal, nem mesmo estava na lista de convidados e duvidava que alguém ficasse excitado por encontrar uma Evans na festa de Potter. Depois de alguns minutos, saiu do banheiro e foi para o jardim.

Mal se sentara num banco de pedra, fora da vista das portas do salão de baile, quando uma profunda voz masculina falou.

— Você não é um fantasma, é?

Ela se virou com uma risada.

— Você parece desapontado.

Um homem se materializou na escuridão. Elegante, usava um smoking preto e camisa sem colarinho, igualmente escura, e o luar brilhava em seus cabelos negros. À primeira vista, ela pensou que ele se vestia incrivelmente bem para um americano. Imediatamente, se censurou. Só porque tinha se acostumado com europeus, muitos dos quais eram mais exigentes do que as mulheres quanto aos seus guarda-roupas e suas cirurgias plásticas, não significava que ela também deveria ser esnobe. Ainda assim, aquele homem tinha nascido para usar smoking.

Ele disse:

— Estou desapontado. Eu a vi flutuando pelo jardim, minutos atrás, em seu vestido branco, e estava certo de que você era o fantasma de Twin Oaks.

— Lamento — ela respondeu, sorrindo. — Sou de matéria comum.

— Nem em sonho eu a chamaria de comum — ele discordou.

O tom de voz dele era quente e admirado, e ela agradeceu pela escuridão, pois ficou corada. Nunca fora boa em flertar ou em ficar de conversinha, como homens e mulheres faziam. Suas instrutoras ficavam desesperadas com ela. A sua única graça salvadora é que dançava como um anjo.

— Você estava inventando essa história de fantasma? — Estava querendo mexer com ele, mas na verdade estava interessada.

— Absolutamente não. Posso me sentar?

Quando ela concordou com a cabeça, ele se acomodou no banco, ficando de frente para ela.

— Há mais de cem anos, uma jovem foi levada da suíte de sua família e seviciada por um guarda no terceiro andar do hotel. Ela se atirou pela janela e morreu. A lenda é que, nas noites claras, é possível vê-la andando pelos jardins, chorando pela sua virtude perdida.

Lily estava fascinada.

— Existe algum fundo de verdade para substanciar a lenda?

Ele assentiu.

— Os registros do hotel têm o nome dela e a data de sua morte, que foi confirmada pelo censo da época. Ela está enterrada no cemitério local.

— Você conhece alguém que já a tenha visto? — Ela lançou um olhar em volta, não por medo, e sim por curiosidade.

— Meu bisavô paterno parece que viu. Ele estava em um baile aqui nos anos quarenta e saiu para o jardim, para esperar uma garota. Ele ouviu uma voz de mulher atrás dele, mas quando se virou viu claramente o que descreveu como "a sombra de uma jovem".

— Sombra é uma antiga palavra para fantasma — Lily falou.

— Exatamente. — O contador de histórias concordou, a sua voz profunda animada. — Ele escreveu toda a história com ricos de detalhes, e nossa família ainda a guarda. É apenas uma dentre cerca de uma dúzia de alegadas visões da jovem.

— Não admira que você tenha ficado desapontado.

Dentes brancos perfeitos brilharam quando ele sorriu.

— Eu poderia retirar tais palavras? Geralmente não sou tão grosseiro.

Ela estava encantada.

— Considere-as apagadas.

Parecendo aliviado, ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado, estudando-a.

— Você não parece nem um pouco nervosa com a história.

— Você disse que ela era triste, não perigosa. Fiquei sensibilizada. Agora, se você me levasse para a Bavária, há um determinado castelo onde nem pagando eu entraria. O espírito que assombra o lugar foi morto defendendo sua família de guerreiros de um reino vizinho, e ele tem assombrado uma quantidade de visitantes pelos corredores. Uma mulher caiu das escadarias e quebrou um tornozelo, e ela jura que foi empurrada.

— Fantasmas vingativos são muito comuns. O seu sotaque não é alemão — ele comentou pensativo. Mas aposto que você passou muito tempo na Europa.

Ela sorriu.

— Acertou. Morei na Suíça a maior parte da minha juventude, antes de cursar a universidade no Reino Unido.

— Então você é inglesa.

— Não, sou americana. Ainda que só esteja em casa há cinco dias.

O sorriso dele foi largo e direto, os olhos escuros demais para saber sua cor ao luar, mas cheios de interesse, que ela conseguia discernir.

— Ainda vai ficar por algum tempo?

— Vou — ela devolveu o sorriso. Se já tinha conhecido um homem com tanto carisma antes, não conseguia lembrar.

Houve um rápido momento de silêncio, enquanto ele mantinha os olhos nos dela. Ela estava ciente dos insetos voando em volta deles e dos sons suaves da orquestra filtrados do salão de baile.

— Meu fantasma do jardim florido — ele falou, sussurrando. Levantou e estendeu a mão. — Gostaria de dançar?

Em resposta, Lily pousou a mão na dele, sentindo a força de seus dedos enquanto ele a erguia, os fortes músculos de seus braços passando em volta dela, a promessa quente de seu corpo grande tão próximo do dela. Nuvens de borboletas voaram em seu estômago, fazendo sua mão tremer na dele.

— Está com frio? — A voz dele era baixa, a respiração agitando os pequenos fios sedosos dos cabelos dela, perto da têmpora. Ela percebeu que só precisava virar a cabeça, erguendo o queixo, e os lábios dele estariam nos seus.

Precisou usar toda a sua força de vontade para evitar fazer exatamente aquilo.

* * *

— Foi o céu — ela contou para Dorcas. — Dançamos por quase uma hora. Conversamos. Ele adora folclore, fantasmas e lendas locais, coisas assim. Ele é simplesmente fascinante. E lindo, e tão doce...

— Então, quem é ele? O que aconteceu desde aquele dia? — Dorcas quis saber. — Você disse foi há dois meses.

Subitamente, o prazer desapareceu.

— É. Desde então, nada aconteceu.

— O quê? Por quê? — A sua amiga começou a vociferar em francês e, se não estivesse tão aborrecida, Lily teria rido.

— Doe — ela falou —, você não quer saber o nome dele?

— _Oui._ — A voz de sua amiga ficou sombria.

— James Potter.

— Quem é James Potter?

— O pai dele está concorrendo ao Senado contra o meu. Meu pai ficaria furioso se eu me envolvesse com o filho de seu rival.

— Por quê? — Dorcas parecia não entender.

— Porque... — ela não estava preparava para a pergunta. — Porque meu pai é muito competitivo. Para ele, a carreira política significa muito. Está sempre procurando por escândalos que possa descobrir sobre a família Potter. Ele não é... nem sempre é muito simpático. — Aquilo era difícil para ela admitir.

O silêncio de Dorcas falava mais alto. Afinal, ela perguntou:

— Esse James sabe quem você é?

— Sabe. No dia seguinte, ele me mandou flores. — A lembrança a fez sorrir.

— Um lindo arranjo, com um bilhete agradecendo pela noite.

— E você...?

— Mandei um bilhete de agradecimento, claro. Mas você deve entender por que não devo vê-lo novamente.

— Não sei por quê — sua amiga respondeu, calorosamente. — Lily, não há qualquer razão para seu pai se importar que você saia com esse homem. Estamos no século XXI, não na Idade Média!

— Eles não têm exatamente uma rivalidade amistosa — ela disse, na defensiva, enquanto se lembrava das táticas mais ofensivas que seu pai tinha usado recentemente. — Apenas não seria fácil, Doe.

— Nada de bom na vida vem fácil. Olhe para mim. Tive que ser aceita pela rainha.

Lily riu.

— Então, conte-me sobre isso. Estou morrendo para saber dos detalhes. Você se curvou corretamente? Como é a coroa dela? Você teve que beijar a luva?

* * *

Lea iria matá-lo se ele chegasse novamente tarde para o almoço. A lembrança dos olhos brilhantes da sua pequena meia-irmã o fez sorrir enquanto James Potter entrava apressado no B&P's com os envelopes do pagamento semanal dos empregados. Ele passou-os para o gerente do café, verificou a correspondência e seus recados e saiu apressado.

Olhou para o relógio. Estava bem na hora. Tinha se acostumado a encontrar sua recentemente descoberta irmã uma vez por semana, ou algo assim, enquanto ela se adaptava para fazer parte do numeroso e barulhento clã Potter...

Tinha sumido! Ele parou perto da porta, vistoriando o quadro de avisos. Por semanas, desde que tinha afixado o bilhete, várias vezes por dia ele verificava o quadro. Mas, à medida que os dias passavam e não tinha notícias de Lily Evans, a expectativa e a esperança haviam sido enterradas.

Tinha desistido de encontrar uma mulher que gostasse dele por quem ele era: um cara estranho que gostava de falar sobre história e casos de fantasmas. Por anos as mulheres correram atrás dele, mas nenhuma realmente o queria. Queriam o prestígio de sua família, seu dinheiro e algumas, até, queriam o seu corpo (ao que, honestamente, não podia dizer que se opunha), mas nenhuma delas o atraíra intelectualmente.

Então encontrou Lily.

Tinha se divertido com o seu engano naquela noite da festa e, de início, achou que ela o julgaria pitoresco e cansativo, exatamente como qualquer outra mulher. Contara aquela lenda de fantasma mais para se livrar dela do que por pensar que ela poderia realmente estar interessada. Era uma técnica que ele vinha aperfeiçoando com os anos, desde que ouvira Emmeline Vance rindo dele. Na verdade, sonhara em se casar com Emmeline, até perceber que não era mais do que um pote de dinheiro para ela. E um enfadonho.

Provavelmente um dia seria grato a ela, calculava amargamente. Ela mostrara o que as mulheres pensavam dele. Atualmente, tinha um prazer perverso vendo os olhares das mulheres se perderem entediados além dele, depois que pensavam ter feito sua grande conquista. Ele parecia estar cultivando um senso de humor doentio.

Mas com Lily fora diferente. Nunca a vira no claro, então não tinha certeza, mas imaginava que os olhos dela fossem azuis, profundos. Era bonita, de uma maneira antiga, com uma presença gentil e um surpreendente e delicioso senso de humor. Seu nariz era pequeno e reto, os seus lábios cheios e curvados, como os de uma boneca, e tinha uma covinha bem no meio do queixo, irresistível. Seu rosto em forma de coração era realçado pelos cabelos, cujos cachos dançavam em volta de seu rosto e testa. Aqueles grandes olhos o atraíram e, em pouco tempo, ele tinha se esquecido que era o James enfadonho, o Potter chato.

Eles conversaram e depois ele a convidara para dançar, precisando tê-la em seus braços, ou sentia que morreria. Ela se ajustava neles como se feita para isso, com a cabeça em seu ombro e o rosto virado para o seu pescoço, e ele sentia a sua respiração acelerada aquecê-lo. Queria desesperadamente beijá-la, mas não queria assustá-la. A última coisa que pretendia era afastá-la.

Depois, tinha perguntado o seu nome.

— Evans? Parente de John? — Ele não conseguia ocultar o seu choque.

Aquela linda jovem era parente daquele... pedaço de lixo?

O pequeno queixo dela se ergueu, desafiador, fazendo brilhar ao luar os brincos e o colar que usava.

— Filha dele.

Sem conseguir evitar, ele riu. De todas as ridículas coincidências...!

O queixo dela se ergueu mais ainda.

— Importa-se de compartilhar a piada?

Ele parou de rir.

— Eu sou James Potter.

Ela recuou.

— Potter. — Falou tão fraco que ele mal ouviu. — Oh, Deus.

Ela parecia mais chocada do que ele um minuto atrás, o que o deixou irritado.

— Veja, não há motivo para que nossos sobrenomes importem, não é?

Não houve resposta.

— Quero vê-la de novo, Lily. — Ele saboreou o nome. Combinava com ela.

— Não — sua voz tremia. — Não seria adequado.

— Não pode ser tão complicado assim — ele estava em pânico e, Deus, acabara de conhecer a mulher.

— Estamos agindo como se fôssemos Hatfield e McCoy.

— Mais como os Montecchio e os Capuleto — ela disse e ele percebeu que não estava brincando.

— Lily...

— Eu preciso ir. — Ela deu um passo para trás e ergueu a mão. Ele sentiu os dedos frios e pequenos tocando o seu queixo e pousando em sua bochecha.

— Obrigada pela noite adorável, James. Lamento não poder vê-lo novamente.

Foi só mais tarde que imaginou o que ela fazia na festa para angariar fundos de seu pai e era tarde demais para perguntar.

James afastou as lembranças, percebendo que ainda estava pregado diante do quadro de avisos. Tinha tentado ligar para ela duas vezes, no dia seguinte à festa, mas ela não estava e não quis deixar uma mensagem, para não criar problemas entre ela e o pai. No mesmo dia enviara flores e deixara um bilhete no café alguns dias depois de ter recebido um pequeno bilhete de agradecimento pelo buquê. O cartão dela fora tão seco, tão distante, que finalmente ele percebera que não pretendia encontrá-lo novamente.

Se ela não queria vê-lo, ele respeitaria seu desejo. Mas talvez um dia ela lesse a mensagem no quadro de avisos e mudasse de ideia. Poderia descobrir como eram perfeitos um para o outro.

Cautelosamente se aproximou e procurou por algo no lugar de seu bilhete.

"As lindas flores que você mandou também murcharam. Não meus pensamentos sobre você. Podemos nos encontrar?"

Podemos nos encontrar? Ele tinha morrido e ido para o céu? Estava assinado "L". Seria mesmo dela?

O seu coração martelava de excitação. Lentamente pegou o bilhete, um milhão de pensamentos bombardeando sua cabeça. Deveria ligar para ela?

Pegou o celular, mas percebeu que não poderia ligar para a casa dos Evans e se identificar. Não depois de como aquele asno John tratara o seu pai, fazendo o máximo para arruinar o bom nome de Fleamount Potter. E aquilo o fez lembrar quão difícil devia ter sido para ela responder ao bilhete.

Depois de um longo momento, decidiu não apressá-la. Tinha demorado dois meses para entrar em contato; a última coisa que queria era assustá-la novamente.

Pegou um de seus cartões de visita no bolso e, virando para o lado em branco, pegou uma caneta no bolso do paletó.

E daí se atrasasse alguns minutos para o almoço? A garota dos seus sonhos tinha acabado de fazer um sinal e sua resposta precisava ser a certa.

* * *

Mais uma nova história pra vocês. Espero que gostem!


	2. Chapter 2

**Desejos & Intrigas **pertence a **Anne Marie Wiston**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Três dias se passaram e, cada vez que seu celular tocava, ela cruzava os dedos, esperando ouvir a voz grave de James Potter do outro lado da linha. Nem sempre andava com o celular, pois recebia poucas chamadas, mas desde que tinha pregado aquela mensagem e suas esperanças naquele quadro de avisos, carregava-o cuidadosamente, sempre perto dela.

Mas nada da esperada ligação.

Talvez James não tivesse recebido a nova mensagem, Lily pensou. Talvez fosse um sinal de que fora uma má ideia.

Mesmo assim não conseguia esquecê-lo. Talvez ele simplesmente não quisesse ligar para ela na casa de seu pai. Ele não tinha como saber que o número deixado era do celular pessoal dela.

Só precisava fazer uma pequena viagem até a cafeteria para ter certeza de que seu bilhete não tinha caído, ou ficado oculto sob os outros. E, enquanto estivesse lá, poderia acrescentar uma linha, dizendo que o número deixado era de seu celular. Assim ele poderia falar com ela sem preocupação.

Mas, quando parou diante do quadro de avisos do B&P's, o seu bilhete tinha sumido. E em seu lugar havia um cartão de visitas.

Seu coração começou a pular e sua boca ficou seca. Lentamente, mal conseguindo acreditar que poderia vê-lo novamente, pegou o pequeno cartão.

Virando-o, viu que, de fato, era o cartão de visitas de James, exibindo a elegante logo B&P em ouro.

Ali estava a prova. Não tinha sido um sonho, nem uma mensagem para qualquer outra pessoa que ela entendera mal. James queria vê-la de novo, mesmo depois de tê-lo descartado quando ele enviara aquelas lindas flores.

Seus dedos tremeram, fazendo o pequeno cartão tremer, enquanto ela lia o que estava escrito no verso:

"Para o meu fantasma do jardim florido: encontre-me diante da estátua na praça Oglethorpe, na segunda-feira, às três da tarde."

Segunda-feira? Já era segunda! E já era uma e meia. Mas... de qual segunda-feira ele falava? Bem, não importava. Naquela ou na próxima segunda-feira, ela estaria esperando. Ela iria encontrar James.

Releu a mensagem. Praça Oglethorpe. Onde no mundo ficava a praça Oglethorpe? Precisava conseguir um mapa de Savannah imediatamente!

* * *

Uma hora depois, não apenas tinha descoberto que a praça ficava a cerca de cinco quadras de Cotton Exchange, onde ficava a cafeteria, mas que o distrito histórico de Savannah era um lugar fascinante. A proximidade da praça permitiu que ela tivesse tempo para pesquisar algumas lojas na área.

Embora ainda fosse setembro, o clima estava quente e todos usavam roupas de verão. Felizmente, ela usava um vestido leve de crepe verde, abotoado na cintura, um par de sandálias italianas, elegantes, combinando com a bolsa.

Poucos turistas andavam vestidos como ela. O estilo americano era muito mais casual do que ela estava acostumada! Imaginou que as pessoas, passando por ela, pensavam que trabalhava num dos muitos negócios do lugar.

Caminhou com prazer pelas belas ruas antigas. Antes da praça Oglethorpe, chegou a outro dos marcos históricos que pontilhavam as ruas do distrito a intervalos regulares. Esta era... praça Reynolds, observou, consultando seu mapa. Era adorável, com carvalhos rodeados de arbustos, sombreando a grama espessa.

E, surpresa, notou que havia outra estátua no meio da pequena praça.

Provavelmente Savannah poderia ganhar uma competição de mais estátuas históricas por metro quadrado. A estátua representava um homem chamado John Wesley e, leu na placa, o Sr. Wesley tinha sido o fundador da Igreja Metodista. Deus, certamente ela tinha muito o que aprender sobre a história de Savannah. Sentiu-se culpada, pois a família de sua própria mãe tinha vivido ali por gerações e ainda assim ela, Lily, não conhecia absolutamente nada sobre sua cidade natal.

Enquanto continuava andando pela praça Reynolds, viu um maravilhoso teatro à esquerda. O Lucas Theater. Pensou se o interior do prédio seria tão deslumbrante quanto o seu exterior. Caminhando pela rua Abercorn, ela podia ver a praça seguinte, duas quadras adiante. Se o seu guia estivesse certo, aquela seria a praça Oglethorpe.

A dança das borboletas em seu estômago aumentou. Temia que ele não estivesse lá, temia que estivesse. Enquanto se aproximava, olhou para o seu relógio. Apenas duas e quarenta e cinco. Quinze minutos para acalmar seus nervos.

A medida que se aproximava da praça, seu olhar encontrou a estátua mencionada na mensagem de James e parou para ler sobre ela. Ah, James Oglethorpe, chegou pelo rio em 1733 e prontamente proclamou a área a 13ª colônia em nome do rei Jorge II. Não era surpresa ele ter o seu próprio parque.

Olhou em volta. Turistas caminhavam pela pequena praça e o tráfego nas ruas próximas era lento. Uma carruagem de estilo antigo, com grandes rodas atrás e um teto que se dobrava descuidadamente, percorria o parque lentamente. Um condutor vestido a caráter, com um chapéu alto, controlava os dois belos cavalos brancos que puxavam a carruagem.

Então ela viu um homem descer da carruagem. Ele falou com o condutor antes de se virar e começar a andar.

O coração dela parou. Nem conseguia respirar. James.

Ela não conseguia se mover. Enquanto ele se aproximava, só podia pensar em sorver a linda visão dele, alto, ombros largos, usando um terno escuro de corte italiano e camisa de algodão branca aberta no colarinho. Ele sorria e o sol do outono fazia seus cabelos escuros brilharem como ébano. Então ele parou diante dela.

— Lily. — A voz era profunda e quente, combinando com a expressão de seu rosto. — Estou muito feliz por ter vindo.

— Eu... — Ela teve que parar para limpar a garganta. — Só recebi seu bilhete hoje.

As sobrancelhas escuras dele se ergueram.

— Eu esperava que você o encontrasse. Eu pretendia vir aqui várias segundas-feiras, se preciso. — Os olhos dele tinham parecido sem cor naquele dia no jardim sob o luar. Agora ela via que eles eram de uma cor de avelã incomum, quase âmbar, à luz do sol. Ele ofereceu o braço.

— Gostaria de uma volta de carruagem?

— Seria adorável! — Tomou o braço dele e deixou-se levar para a carruagem. Por baixo do tecido leve do paletó dele, o braço parecia forte e musculoso. Quando chegaram à carruagem, ela pegou na mão dele para poder subir, mas James preferiu pegá-la pela cintura. Antes de ela poder fazer mais do que prender o ar, ele ergueu-a para a carruagem.

As mãos dela apertaram os bíceps dele para se apoiar. Olhou para ele por baixo dos cílios, sentindo-se ridiculamente tímida.

— Obrigada.

— O prazer é meu. — A voz dele e o sorriso que acompanhou mostravam que era sincero. Depois ele também subiu na pequena carruagem.

Com o teto erguido, a carruagem era uma pequena e íntima caverna. James não era um homem enorme; provavelmente não tinha mais do que um metro e oitenta, mas como ela mal tinha um metro e sessenta, ele parecia muito grande.

— Você gostaria de abaixar o teto? — Ele perguntou.

Ela hesitou. O sol poderia ser gostoso... mas podia ficar quente demais. E depois, lá no fundo, havia o medo de serem descobertos...

— Não, obrigada. Está bom assim.

Ele sorriu, concordando com a cabeça, e ela percebeu que ele esperava que ela não quisesse abaixar o teto. Inclinando-se para a frente, ele falou.

— Certo, condutor.

— Gostaria de explicações turísticas enquanto andamos, senhor?

James olhou para Lily, questionando. Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Acho que prefiro conversar com você, se estiver bem.

Ele sorriu.

— Ótimo. — Virando-se para o condutor, ele disse: — Sem guia, obrigado. Apenas um passeio de prazer. — Quando o homem pegou as rédeas e estimulou os cavalos, a carruagem imprimiu um ritmo estável. James olhou-a novamente. — Gostaria de um lanche? — Ele ergueu uma pequena geladeira portátil que tinha debaixo do banco. — Uvas, queijo, camarão com molho picante. Chá doce e sucos frescos. — Ele sorriu. — Eu teria preferido vinho, mas não sabia se você ia gostar que fôssemos presos.

Ela concordou, fazendo careta.

— Não seria terrível? — Primeiro a carruagem, depois o lanche... — Isto é maravilhoso. Você pensou em tudo.

Ele sorria para ela, mas o sorriso sumiu enquanto ela falava e ele pareceu examinar seu rosto: — Não parei de pensar em você, temendo que você nunca voltasse à B&P's e não visse minha mensagem.

— Eu esperava encontrá-lo, se fosse lá — ela confessou.

— Eu queria telefonar, mas sei como se sente sobre...

— Eu teria gostado — ela interrompeu. — De agora em diante, você pode ligar e deixar um recado naquele telefone. É o meu celular.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

— Está bem.

Puxando uma pequena bandeja especial sobre a geladeira portátil, ele espalhou a comida e conversaram, enquanto beliscavam. Ela soube que ele tinha estudado com professores particulares e se formado em marketing e gerenciamento. Ela contou sobre seus estudos dos clássicos e literatura grega em Oxford.

— Eu me formei no ano passado e ainda não resolvi o que quero fazer com o meu diploma.

— Na noite em que nos conhecemos, você disse que ficaria em Savannah.

— É, pelo menos até terminar a campanha de meu pai.

Houve um momento de constrangimento na conversa e os dois se concentraram na comida. Ela se lembrou de que havia certo desconforto quanto aos assuntos sobre os quais eles podiam conversar.

— Você sempre morou em Savannah?

— Sim. A casa de nossa família foi construída no final do século XIX. Fica a leste da cidade, na verdade, não muito longe da ilha Tybee. — Ele sorriu. — Temos algumas ligações com aquela região.

— Eu também, embora conheça muito pouco de lá. A minha mãe era de uma das famílias mais antigas de Savannah.

— Ela já faleceu? — ele perguntou, gentilmente.

— Já. Nunca a conheci. Ela morreu quando nasci. Era a última de sua família.

— Provavelmente ele já sabia daquilo, como ela sabia que a mãe dele tinha morrido num desastre quando ele era criança. A imprensa dava pouca privacidade à vida dos políticos. Se ela tivesse se preocupado, poderia saber mais sobre ele, mas tinha evitado deliberadamente investigar a vida de James. De alguma forma, iria se sentir bisbilhotando.

— A minha mãe também morreu quando eu era pequeno.

— Eu sinto muito. — Ela sabia muito bem o que era ser órfã de mãe. Crescer com um pai que mal olhava para ela tornara a sua infância solitária. — Você se lembra dela?

— Tenho vagas lembranças, mas é tudo. Meu irmão mais velho se lembra mais dela do que o resto de nós.

— Bom Deus. Quantos vocês são? — Ela tinha lido vários nomes Potter diferentes ligados à campanha nos últimos meses e imaginava como eles estariam relacionados a James. James, em quem ela nunca deixara de pensar.

— Eu tenho três irmãos e uma irmã. E também uma meia-irmã, embora tenhamos nos conhecido apenas no mês passado. Ela não foi criada com o resto do clã.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

— Aposto que a casa de vocês era animada.

Uma pequena chama de calor brilhou nos olhos dele.

— Não exatamente. Nós todos fomos para internatos muito pequenos.

— Eu fui para internatos na Suíça — ela falou. — Na verdade, a escola parecia mais um lar do que minha casa.

— Você não vinha para casa com frequência?

— Não. — Ela engoliu em seco, lembrando-se daqueles anos em que esperava em vão o pai convidá-la nas férias. — Em 12 anos, só estive duas vezes em Savannah.

— Nosso pai nunca foi nos ver na escola — James falou, imaginando claramente que o pai dela tinha.

— Oh, o meu também não. Ele era ocupado demais e dizia que seria melhor eu ficar na Europa. Que seria uma viagem longa demais para visitas muito rápidas.

James pareceu sinceramente chocado.

— Você viu seu pai duas vezes em 12 anos?

Ela concordou, sabendo como devia parecer estranho.

— Mas eu adorava a escola. Fiz amizades maravilhosas e geralmente passava as férias com uma delas. Não sentia falta de casa.

— Eu sentia — o jeito amistoso de James ficou um pouco mais sóbrio. — Eu detestava ficar longe da minha família, separado de meus irmãos. Também temos três primos muito chegados, e eu sentia uma falta louca deles e de minha tia e tio. Sempre passamos as férias escolares com eles.

— Que família grande! — Ela não gostou de vê-lo triste e tentou distraí-lo do rumo que a conversa tinha tomado. — Qual é o seu lugar?

Novamente, ele sorriu.

— Bem no meio. Tenho dois irmãos mais velhos, Ian e Reid, um irmão mais novo, Marcus, minha meia-irmã Lea e minha outra irmã, Kimberly, que é o bebê da família. Meu primo Sirius é o mais velho, seu irmão Tobias é da minha idade e Imogene é mais nova. — Uma sombra passou pelo seu rosto.

Ela estava tão ligada a ele que sentiu que seu humor tinha mudado.

— Você está triste.

— Estou — ele admitiu. — Tenho uma outra prima, a mais nova de todas, que desapareceu cinco anos atrás.

— Desapareceu? Ela foi sequestrada? — Soava como um programa de televisão que ela gostava de assistir desde que voltara aos Estados Unidos.

— Se foi, nunca fomos contatados com um pedido de resgate. — James suspirou. — Ela foi a um show de rock com uma amiga. Houve um pequeno tumulto e quando tudo acabou a melhor amiga dela foi encontrada no hospital, mas Victoria, minha prima, estava desaparecida.

— O que a amiga dela disse? Com certeza podia dizer aonde foi a sua prima.

— Ela sofreu ferimentos. Tanya nunca conseguiu lembrar o que aconteceu naquela noite.

— Nunca? Às vezes as coisas voltam quando as pessoas ficam mais velhas.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Não acredito que ela ainda esteja por aqui. Mas se lembrasse alguma coisa útil, entraria em contato... ou talvez não. Ela não era exatamente uma pessoa confiável.

— Mas... as pessoas não desaparecem simplesmente.

— É o que também achamos. — James parecia tremer. — A vida continua e todos queremos acreditar que ainda há esperança e que ela vai aparecer, mas alguns dias são mais difíceis do que outros.

— Imagino que sim — ela replicou, suavemente. Sem pensar, pousou a mão no braço dele, para dar conforto. Imediatamente, ele colocou sua mão sobre a dela e apertou seus dedos.

— Eu já não penso mais nisso a cada minuto. Às vezes, sinto-me culpado, mas outra parte de mim percebe que precisamos continuar a viver, tão normalmente quanto possível.

— Você vê seus irmãos, irmãs e primos com frequência?

Ele sorriu novamente e ela sentiu o alívio que aquela pergunta levava ao seu coração.

— Vejo a maioria deles pelo menos uma vez por semana. E isso sem contar toda essa campanha que fazemos para o pai.

— Eu sempre pensei que seria muito mais divertido ter irmãos e irmãs. Algum deles mora por perto?

— Todos moram. E a maioria dos meus primos também. Acho que contei que meu primo Sirius e eu somos sócios da cadeia B&P, então, trabalhamos juntos diariamente. E depois, tem o amigo do Sirius, Remus, meio que oficialmente adotado pelo clã Potter...

— Que delícia! Como você consegue controlar todos?

Ele riu.

— Quando você cresce assim, acho que faz parte. — Então ele apontou para outra adorável pracinha por onde passavam. — Vê aquela pedra grande, arredondada? Ela marca o túmulo de um chefe índio local. É a praça Wright. Em homenagem a James Wright, o último homem que governou esta colônia do rei Jorge, antes de os Estados Unidos se tornarem independentes.

— Eu gostaria de saber um décimo do que você sabe sobre Savannah.

— Eu poderia lhe oferecer um passeio sob o luar, pelos melhores pontos do distrito histórico, uma noite. — Ele hesitou e ela ficou surpresa com a vulnerabilidade que apareceu nos olhos dele. — Se você achar que pode ser interessante.

A conversa que ela tinha escutado no café, em sua primeira visita, voltou à sua cabeça e ela sentiu uma raiva surpreendente daquelas mulheres vazias que magoavam aquele homem inteligente e interessante.

— Parece fascinante.

— Que tal hoje à noite?

Ela murchou.

— Não posso. Meu pai precisa que eu vá a uma reunião para angariar fundos, num lugar chamado... Crab Shack? — Sorriu. — Ele me disse para vestir escuro. Imagino uma pequena cabine com um sanitário no fundo.

James riu.

— O Crab Shack, em Chimney Creek. É informal, mas não tão ruim.

— Você já jantou lá?

— A comida é excelente, e é muito pitoresco. — Ele pegou a mão dela, ainda pousada em seu braço, e entrelaçou os dedos nos seus. — Então, que tal amanhã à noite?

— Amanhã à noite seria ótimo. Onde você quer que o encontre?

— Eu podia... — Ele começou, mas balançou a cabeça. — Não. Acho que ir buscá-la está fora de questão. — Tamborilou os dedos da mão livre. — Podemos nos encontrar às quinze para as sete da noite no ancoradouro? Há um jantar a bordo, que começa às sete. Tem duas horas de duração e depois podemos andar por um tempo.

— Parece ótimo. Onde é o ancoradouro?

Ele sorriu.

— Preciso me lembrar que esta cidade é nova para você. — Ele apertou os dedos dela. — O que me dará uma desculpa para passar muito tempo mostrando-a a você.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, quando se encontraram, James achou que ela estava simplesmente linda. Ele a observava enquanto ela sorria e agradecia ao capitão pelo cruzeiro. O homem era pelo menos duas décadas mais velho do que ela, mas encolhia a barriga e se curvava para Lily com o sorriso mais idiota que já tinha visto.

James pensou que provavelmente ele parecia encantado da mesma maneira quando ela sorria para ele.

Ela estivera linda naquela noite no jardim, com o vestido branco parecendo brilhar ao luar, mas tinha sido uma beleza de sonho, com suaves sombreados. De início ele pensara que ela era um fantasma, mas na verdade ela parecia um anjo.

Mas ontem, em vibrante Technicolor, ela tinha tomado vida: seus olhos não eram de um azul profundo como ele imaginava, e sim de um verde forte, inesquecível. Pele de porcelana, rosas brotando na superfície aveludada de suas bochechas, o nariz levemente arrebitado, fazendo ansiar para depositar um beijo. Na véspera, os cabelos dela estavam soltos, flutuando em volta dos ombros, mas naquela noite, como na primeira vez, ela tinha os cabelos de brilhante cor de acaju presos num coque frouxo. Usava uma saia com motivos náuticos e uma camiseta e parecia... perfeita.

Ele desistiu de tentar encontrar palavras para descrevê-la. Quando virou para ele sorrindo, seu coração deu uma pequena parada. Parecia boa demais para ser verdade. Linda, inteligente, ótimo senso de humor, ela até parecia apreciar sinceramente o pendor dele por assuntos históricos e histórias de fantasmas. E era confiante o bastante para lidar com a pressão de ser uma Potter... Uau! Ele se alertou. "Vá com calma. Você mal conheceu uma mulher que gosta de você como é." Mas, em seu coração, ele sentia não estar indo depressa o suficiente.

— Muito obrigada — ela falou. — Ninguém deve visitar Savannah sem fazer um cruzeiro pelo rio.

— E você nem ficou enjoada — ele disse, sorrindo com o entusiasmo dela.

— Tomei um remédio contra enjoo. A experiência me ensinou bem.

— Aha! Então você tem um defeito!

As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram.

— Muitos. — Começou a rir, inclinando a cabeça para o braço dele. — Mas não vou contá-los a você. Agora, por onde vamos andar?

— Começaremos pela casa do pirata. Por anos, houve rumores de que um túnel levava da adega de rum para o cais e, às vezes, frequentadores de tabernas eram drogados e arrastados por ele para navios que precisavam de muitos marinheiros. Um policial de Savannah que parou para um drinque acordou numa escuna indo para a China. Supostamente ele demorou dois anos para voltar para casa. Algumas pessoas não acreditavam, até que o túnel foi descoberto, durante uma remodelação.

— Pode imaginar ser um daqueles pobres homens recrutados assim? Não é essa construção que, dizem, Robert Louis Stevenson descreveu em _A Ilha do Tesouro?_

— É! — Ele sabia que soava tão incrédulo quanto se sentia. E sentia as suas últimas dúvidas se dissipando. — Você é a primeira mulher que encontro que conhece, ou mesmo se preocupa, com um detalhe como este.

— Talvez você não tenha conhecido as mulheres certas — ela retrucou, com um sorriso tímido.

— Até agora. — Gentilmente, ele pegou a mão dela e passou o braço pelos seus ombros, abraçando-a de lado. — Assim é melhor.

— É — ela deslizou o braço em volta da cintura dele. — Assim, não é?

Eles andaram por quase uma hora, enquanto ele a regalava com a história de Savannah e também algumas visões de fantasmas. Quando passaram pelo local de nascimento de Juliette Gordon Low, a fundadora das bandeirantes, e um edifício com fama de ser assombrado pelos fantasmas de dois ancestrais de Low, ela perguntou:

— Você já viu um desses fantasmas?

— Não — ele respondeu lentamente. A casa de sua família veio imediatamente à sua cabeça e ele imaginou se ela pensaria que estava louco se contasse. — Nunca vi um fantasma.

Ela hesitou e ele percebeu que devia estar mais sintonizada nele do que ele imaginava, quando perguntou:

— Mas você conhece alguém que viu?

— A casa da minha família é assombrada.

— Por quem? — Para sua surpresa, ela não parecia descrente, e sim interessada.

— Não sabemos. Deixe-me corrigir. Nós achamos que é o espírito de uma governante chamada Srta. Carlisle. Ela foi admitida por um dos meus ancestrais no início de 1890, mas na noite de sua chegada a carruagem dela virou na estrada que dava na casa e ela morreu. Foi enterrada na propriedade, atrás de um carvalho.

— Pobre garota. — Lily parecia triste, como se estivessem falando de alguém conhecido. — De onde ela era? A família dela soube de sua morte?

— Não sei. Nem tenho certeza se alguém sabia muito sobre ela.

Houve um breve silêncio enquanto pensavam sobre o destino de uma jovem.

Finalmente, Lily falou:

— Quem a viu? E por que você acredita que é essa Srta. Carlisle?

— Não havia visões ou rumores de acontecimentos fantasmagóricos em Crofthaven até depois da morte dela. Ela foi vista várias vezes durante o século XX. Cada visão era próxima da árvore onde foi enterrada. Ainda está lá. Um convidado de meus ancestrais descreveu, com riqueza de detalhes, o vestido dela, e um historiador confirmou que a aparência reflete as roupas da virada daquele século.

— Quanto tempo faz desde que ninguém a vê? — Eles tinham parado de andar e ela virou o rosto para ele.

— Essa é a parte estranha. Nos últimos nove meses, ela foi vista três vezes.

— Oh! — Ela esfregou os braços com as mãos. — Fiquei arrepiada. Conte-me a respeito.

— Certo. — Ele levou-a para o banco de pedra em uma praça por onde passavam, fazendo-a sentar, acomodando-se ao seu lado. — Em fevereiro, o noivo de Kimberly a viu na estrada. Ela tentou falar com ele, mas Zack não conseguiu entender o que ela dizia. Como ele conta, ela se aborreceu, exatamente como qualquer mulher com um cara que não a entende, e desapareceu.

Lily sorriu e ele pôde ver o brilho de seus dentes na escuridão que tinha descido sobre a cidade.

— Imagino o que ela queria dizer a ele...

— Não sabemos. Em maio ela foi vista novamente. Dessa vez, por um convidado, o irmão da minha cunhada, e, na verdade, Dennis pensou que ela era outra convidada que entrou no quarto errado. Ele nem percebeu o que tinha visto até o dia seguinte.

— Meu Deus! Ela já tinha sido vista na casa antes?

— Não. Foi um choque para todos nós. Ela apareceu de novo em julho e dessa vez foi o noivo de Lea quem a viu. Ele jura que ela repetia alguma coisa que parecia com "pai".

— Pobrezinha. Espero que logo alguém a ajude a encontrar o que está procurando.

— Eu também. Ela não atrapalha ninguém, mas assusta algumas pessoas. Acho que deve querer algo específico, se comunicar ou encontrar.

— Imagino se existe qualquer significado o fato de recentemente ela ter sido vista por convidados ou pessoas que não têm laços de sangue com os Potter.

James olhou-a.

— Não tinha percebido isso — ele falou, lentamente. — Você está certa. Posso ter que rever antigas histórias para ver se os sujeitos que a viram eram da família.

— Parentes de sangue — ela esclareceu. — Não pessoas casadas com membros da família.

— Parentes de sangue — ele repetiu, tomando a mão dela. — Obrigado. Acho que parece tolice, mas fico perturbado pensando que ela é muito infeliz.

— Não parece tolice alguma. Parece preocupação. E cuidado.

Ela pensaria mesmo aquilo? Carinho passou pelo seu peito e ele se inclinou, pegando as mãos dela.

— Estou tão contente por você ter concordado em sair comigo novamente.

Os cílios dela baixaram.

— Você sabe que eu não devia. Se meu pai descobrir...

— Por que você não me leva para conhecê-lo? Assim, não precisamos sair às escondidas e você não precisa se preocupar. Só faltam dois meses para as eleições. Desde que até lá não tornemos público, certamente ele não se incomodará.

— James, você não entende. — Os dedos dela estavam tensos nos dele. — Meu pai não... ele não entenderia. Se descobrir que estou encontrando você, ele proibirá.

Ele tentou sorrir, ainda que a certeza no tom de voz dela tivesse dado um nó em seu estômago.

— Não pode ser assim tão ruim. Eu poderia...

— Não! Você não pode fazer nada. Ou não o verei de novo. — Ela puxou as mãos das dele, claramente agitada.

James ficou imóvel, olhando para ela, que parecia rígida. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Detestava ter de ser cauteloso e se esconder o tempo todo.

Então, ela se virou e ele pôde ver a trilha de uma lágrima brilhando ao luar, escorrendo pelo rosto dela.

— Eu não quero que você fique chateado comigo — ela sussurrou. — Sei apenas que, até essa eleição terminar e meu pai se acalmar, ele não será capaz de aceitar o fato de eu sair com um Potter.

— Está bem. — Ele levantou e pegou-a pelos braços. Ela sentiu-se pequena e suave contra ele e, quando passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e se encostou, ele pensou que seu coração podia queimar dentro do peito. — Faremos do seu jeito. Apenas me prometa que não deixará o seu pai impedi-la de me ver.

— Claro que não. — Ela se afastou e olhou para ele. — Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida, James.

Ele bebeu nas maravilhosas feições, sentindo a imensa atração de seus olhos grandes, e ficou perdido.

— Como você é na minha. — Então, ele inclinou a cabeça e colou seus lábios aos dela.

* * *

Quero agradecer a quem está acompanhando a fic, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e até o próximo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desejos & Intrigas **pertence a **Anne Marie Wiston**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Ela ficou perdida no momento em que seus lábios se tocaram. A boca de James era quente e gentil, convidando-a a devolver o beijo. Os braços dele eram fortes e musculosos e, ainda assim, ele a segurava como se ela fosse feita de cristal.

Com um murmúrio de prazer, ela passou as palmas das mãos pelos braços dele, indo para os ombros, aproveitando a doçura do momento.

Depois de um tempo, ele se afastou.

— Quando posso vê-la de novo?

— Logo — ela respondeu, sonhadora, passando os dedos pelos cabelos macios dele.

Ele a beijou novamente.

— Amanhã.

Imediatamente ela sentiu voltar o temor, o receio de que seu pai descobrisse. Normalmente ela ficava em casa a maior parte do tempo. Ele poderia suspeitar se, de repente, estivesse ocupada o tempo todo.

— Depois de amanhã — respondeu. — O dia de amanhã será um pouco cheio. — Era mentira, mas não queria se arriscar.

— Está bem — ele concordou. — Almoço? Encontre-me na praça Oglethorpe, onde nos vimos no outro dia.

Sorriu, aliviada.

— Está bem. Podemos ir para algum lugar fora da cidade para comer? Eu gostaria de uma mudança de cenário. — E depois, não haveria a chance de encontrar alguém que um deles conhecesse.

* * *

Ela chegou em casa quase às onze horas e entrou calmamente, esperando que seu pai já estivesse dormindo. Mas, enquanto ia na ponta dos pés para a grande escadaria que levava aos seus aposentos no segundo andar, ele apareceu na porta de seu escritório.

— Lily! Eu estava começando a imaginar onde você tinha ido. — Ele acendeu o grande candelabro que pendia na entrada e ela pestanejou, com a súbita luz forte.

John Evans parecia cansado. E... velho, ela pensou. Mais velho do que um homem de 63 anos deveria parecer. Até mesmo o prateado que tinha substituído seus cabelos loiros em alguns lugares parecia mais embaçado e sem brilho. A camisa parecia um balão em volta da cintura de sua calça de linho cheia de dobras, mal escondendo a enorme circunferência. Ela tinha tomado um choque vendo quanto peso seu pai tinha ganhado, em comparação com a lembrança que tinha dele.

— Olá, pai.

— Na cidade, imagino? Você percebe que suas ações atrairão a atenção de cada repórter, não é? — Os claros olhos cinza dele eram tão afiados quanto o seu tom de voz.

— Sei, pai. Fiz um passeio pelo distrito histórico. — Aquilo não era uma mentira. Não exatamente, não como a que tinha dito a James sobre estar ocupada no dia seguinte.

— À noite?

— Era sobre fantasmas e lendas. Você sabia que realmente há uma garota que estava onde está a estátua da Moça Sinalizadora? Ela acenava um tecido sobre sua cabeça, exatamente como a estátua, para sinalizar aos barcos no rio, e algumas pessoas juram que já viram o tecido daquela estátua se mexendo.

John retorquiu.

— Há um fantasma associado a praticamente cada prédio antigo em Savannah. Você não é ninguém nesta cidade se a sua casa não for assombrada. — Ele mesmo riu de sua brincadeira, depois ficou imediatamente sério. — Você viu a entrevista com Fleamount Potter esta noite?

Silenciosamente, ela balançou a cabeça. Potter. Sentia como se o nome estivesse marcado em preto em sua testa.

Ele sorriu.

— No canal de notícias. Ele teve que explicar por que seus filhos passam mais tempo com a tia e o tio deles do que com ele. Há rumores de que seus próprios filhos não o aguentam. E imagino como eles se sentem quanto à meia-irmã bastarda.

Assustada com a grosseria de seu pai e com a falta de empatia, Lily balançou a cabeça.

— Imagino que seja uma situação difícil para eles.

— Espero que sim.

Não pela primeira vez, ela imaginou como sua mãe era. Por que ela tinha se casado com John Evans. Teria ele algum dia sido mais carinhoso, mais gentil, mais humano? Ele fora um belo jovem, mas os tempos difíceis e o temperamento tinham afastado o seu bom aspecto, deixando-o parecer calculista e pouco agradável.

— Pai, como você e minha mãe se conheceram? Foi por ela que você se apaixonou pela primeira vez?

O pai dela ficou imóvel. Cada músculo de seu corpo congelou.

— Por que quer saber desse assunto? — Ele perguntou, com uma nítida expressão de angústia.

— Não sei nada sobre ela, nada sobre a família dela. Apenas pensei...

— Bem, não pense — ele cortou-a abruptamente. — Não faz sentido falar sobre o passado. — Ele engoliu em seco e depois, quase relutante, acrescentou. — Você sabe que se parece com ela. Como se fosse gêmea.

— Pareço? Você tem fotos dela?

Para sua surpresa, seu pai não respondeu. Na verdade, nem parecia ouvi-la.

Enquanto ela falava, ele tinha se virado e sumido em seu escritório novamente, os ombros curvados, os olhos vazios.

Devagar, ela se virou e foi para as escadas, pisando de leve na adorável passadeira que exibia as cores suaves do corredor superior. A menos que estivesse muito enganada, seu pai ainda lamentava a morte de sua mãe.

Depois de 23 anos, ele mal podia ouvir falar dela.

E outro entendimento passou por ela, enquanto as palavras dele ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Você sabe que se parece com ela. Como se fosse gêmea. Ela, Lily, o fazia lembrar o que tinha perdido.

Enquanto entrava em sua suíte, decorada em tonalidades cor de lavanda e verde suave com toques femininos, feitos por uma decoradora de interiores, seus olhos começaram a espelhar um sentimento de dor na alma.

Todos aqueles anos dissera a si mesma que seu pai estava simplesmente ocupado, um homem solteiro com uma carreira política que, provavelmente, pensava que um internato era a melhor opção para sua única filha. Mas agora sabia a verdade. Seu pai a mandara para longe deliberadamente. Por não conseguir tê-la por perto, lembrando quem ele tinha perdido.

Um soluço interrompeu a sua respiração e ela mordeu com força o lábio inferior, para impedir outros. Seu pai não a amava. Não a queria. Só a trouxera para casa porque sua presença era boa para a imagem dele na campanha.

Outro soluço ameaçou acontecer e engoliu-o. Ela não devia chorar, pensou com firmeza. Não precisava de seu pai. Ele nunca permitira aquilo. Agora... ela tinha James. A dor em seu peito diminuiu um pouco e pensou nele, no calor dos olhos cor de avelã sorrindo para ela. A menos que estivesse enganada, ele sentia o mesmo que ela. Atração tanto física quanto intelectual. Ele a fazia rir, pensar. Fazia com que ela imaginasse a força do desejo que tinha se abatido sobre ele quando a beijara.

Queria que a beijasse novamente. Logo. Queria mais das mágicas sensações que enviara ao seu corpo. Abraçou-se aos pensamentos dele e, cuidadosamente, evitou pensar em seu pai, na dor que ele infligira nela por anos. Em dois dias veria James de novo.

* * *

Aqueles dois dias levaram uma eternidade para passar. Cada minuto parecia demorar horas.

Finalmente ela desceu do táxi e andou pela praça Oglethorpe. Lá estava ele.

Usava uma camisa esporte de malha fina e calças caqui, e seus olhos se iluminaram quando a viu caminhando em sua direção, enquanto o coração dela batia loucamente, pulsando sob seu curto vestido de verão.

Ele abriu os braços quando ela se aproximou e, quando a puxou para um beijo, mesmo se quisesse, não teria objetado. Tudo o que podia fazer era passar os braços pelos seus ombros largos e beijá-lo de volta, deixando-o deliciado de prazer.

Quando um turista que passava assobiou para eles, James riu e afrouxou os braços.

— Posso pensar em lugares melhores para fazer isto — ele falou, sorrindo. — Boa tarde.

— Boa tarde — ela repetiu, incapaz de evitar um leve sorriso. Como ele conseguia deixá-la tão feliz apenas com um pequeno beijo?

Pegando-a pela mão, ele levou-a para seu pequeno carro esportivo, falando:

— Achei que podíamos ir para Hilton Head almoçar. Fica a menos de uma hora e é um belo passeio.

Por ela, ele poderia levá-la para a Lua, desde que fossem juntos. No caminho, ele contou histórias sobre as áreas em que passavam. Almoçaram em um pequeno restaurante charmoso, perto de um dos últimos afluentes do rio Savannah antes de ele chegar ao mar. O garçom guiou-os para uma mesa no deque e trouxe fumegantes pratos de lagosta com manteiga. Havia aventais brancos para proteger suas roupas e James provocou-a quanto a lançar uma nova moda, quando o avental dela ultrapassou a bainha de seu vestido, parecendo que ela não usava nada por baixo. Comeram lagosta, beberam uma garrafa de vinho branco e, novamente, ela percebeu como era confortável estar na companhia dele.

— Conte-me sobre crescer na Europa — ele pediu, depois de ter contado sobre a evolução da ilha Hilton Head para um paraíso de golfe. — Você deve estar cansada de me ouvir falar.

— De jeito nenhum.

— Bem, eu estou ficando cansado de mim mesmo — ele sorriu. — Sua vez. Onde era a sua escola?

— Na verdade, foram duas. Comecei em Zurique e fiquei lá por sete anos. Minha melhor amiga é francesa, e quando a família dela decidiu transferi-la para uma escola em Genebra, para o segundo grau, implorei para meu pai fazer o mesmo. Depois que terminei fui para Oxford. O que mais você quer saber?

— De qual país você gostou mais?

— Suíça — ela respondeu imediatamente. — A Inglaterra é muito pesada para mim.

— O que estudou em Oxford?

— Línguas clássicas e literatura grega.

— Então você fala outros idiomas?

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Bem, passei muito tempo com a família da minha amiga Doe, de férias, então, aprendi francês bem cedo. Também sou fluente em alemão, já que é um dos idiomas nacionais da Suíça. Além disso, estudei latim. Mas essa é uma língua morta, claro.

James riu.

— Eu sempre achei que isso soava muito mórbido. Não seria melhor dizer "línguas arcaicas", ou "línguas passadas"?

Foi ela quem riu dessa vez. Enquanto ela ainda ria, ele disse:

— Quando eu a conheci, achei que tinha um sotaque interessante. Agora sei o motivo.

— Eu não tenho sotaque — ela falou, indignada. — Não como vocês todos têm. — A frase era uma imitação perfeita do sotaque arrastado de Savannah.

— Lá vai você. Agora parece normal.

Ela ia responder quando viu um rosto familiar. Gelou.

Duas mesas adiante, um dos chefes de campanha de seu pai estava sentado, com três outros homens. Ela não podia ver o rosto dos outros; assim, não tinha como saber se também podia reconhecê-los.

Imediatamente mexeu-se para o lado, de modo que o corpo de James impedisse que a vissem.

— James — ela falou em voz baixa. — Não se vire, mas há um homem atrás de você que me conhece. Ele trabalha na campanha de meu pai e conversei várias vezes com ele em eventos.

As sobrancelhas de James se ergueram. Ele tinha lavado os dedos com limão e pousado o guardanapo com o qual os enxugava.

— E você tem certeza que contar ao seu pai sobre nós é tão terrível? — A voz dele era neutra, cuidadosa, e ela percebeu que o magoara com sua insistência em seus encontros às escondidas.

Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa, procurando palavras para explicar.

— Meu pai passou toda a sua vida na política. Esta campanha é incrivelmente importante para ele... Se ele... não sei o que acontecerá se ele não for eleito. Creio que ele nunca imaginou como seria a vida sem a política.

— Existem muitas outras maneiras de contribuir com o processo democrático além de ser um representante eleito. — Pela primeira vez desde que eles se conheciam, os olhos dele estavam frios e distantes.

— Você não conhece meu pai — ela disse, com voz sumida.

Houve um rápido e pesado silêncio na mesa. Afinal, ele falou.

— Bem, se você está tão ansiosa para sair daqui, podemos ir.

Ele levantou-se e rodeou a mesa, para puxar sua cadeira. Ela percebeu que ele ficara, tanto quanto possível, entre ela e o homem que tinha reconhecido, e ela aproveitou a oportunidade para pôr os enormes óculos escuros que trouxera.

Logo depois ele ajudou-a a entrar no carro e partiram de volta para Savannah. Ela esperava que fosse uma longa e dolorosamente quieta viagem, mas James começou a contar histórias de alguns dos precipícios que eles, seus irmãos e primos tinham explorado quando mais jovens. Ela estava fascinada e sua imaginação correu selvagem, tentando se imaginar parte daquela tribo de crianças. Ela contou sobre suas escapadas do colégio, ainda que elas fossem muito mais suaves do que os relatos de James tinha. Ela gostou tanto que se esqueceu da mudança de comportamento dele durante o almoço, deixando para trás o desentendimento, se é que existira.

Mas, quando eles pararam, James virou-se para ela.

— Você vai me ver de novo? — O rosto dele estava tão sóbrio que, imediatamente, a tensão entre eles voltou.

— Eu... gostaria. Eu realmente gostaria. Se você quiser.

— Claro que eu quero vê-la. — Ele pegou a mão dela e roçou ligeiramente o polegar sobre o nó de dedo dela, depois, ergueu-a para seus lábios e beijou as costas da mão dela. — Eu gostaria que não tivéssemos que nos esconder de seu pai, mas respeito suas preocupações. Mas, depois das eleições, chega. Não importa o resultado da eleição, diremos a ele. Concorda?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, enormes borboletas voando em seu estômago, fazendo-a sentir-se sem respiração.

— Concordo. —

A felicidade. Ainda faltavam muitas semanas para a eleição.

Semanas, e semanas, que James claramente presumiu que eles iriam passar juntos. Ela não podia pensar em nada que a deixasse mais feliz.

* * *

Depois de deixar Lily perto do distrito histórico, onde ela pretendia pegar um táxi, ele dirigiu para Crofthaven. Cedo naquela manhã, Ian tinha pedido para encontrá-lo na mansão da família Potter às quatro.

Estacionou diante da imensa residência pouco depois, mal percebendo a grandiosidade da casa de sua família. Ultimamente, cada vez que entrava na propriedade, pensava nas visões do fantasma. E, desde que a campanha de seu pai tinha começado, ele tinha ido lá muito mais do que normalmente.

— O que você quer? — Ele murmurou. — Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-la? — Era significativo que ela tivesse sido vista dentro da casa, como Lily pensava? Mesmo quando ele era criança, tinha ficado encantado com as histórias de fantasmas visitando sua casa. Estranhamente, nunca tivera medo. Podia se lembrar de si mesmo esperando nas janelas, espiando depois de escurecer, nas raras ocasiões em que ficara em casa, querendo ver o fantasma. Mas nunca tinha acontecido.

— Ei, meu sócio! — Seu primo Sirius parou diante da escada acenando para ele, o paletó jogado descuidadamente sobre um ombro.

James sentiu uma onda de afeto. Sirius. Ligeiramente mais alto e mais forte de ombros. Os dois homens eram muito parecidos, tanto que as pessoas pensavam que eram irmãos, não primos. Com apenas um ano de diferença de idade, eles tinham sido companheiros desde a infância, normalmente se unindo contra as crianças mais velhas ou mais novas em caso de problemas.

Parecia natural trabalharem juntos. Sirius tinha se aproximado dele, mesmo antes de ele se formar no segundo grau, e tinham começado imediatamente a planejar. Depois, o irmão mais velho de James, Ian, quis um pouco de ação, ainda que não quisesse entrar no negócio. Ele tinha se oferecido para ser um sócio oculto e o investimento combinado dos três tinha dado um belo resultado, graças ao trabalho duro de Sirius e de James. Ele tinha orgulho do B&P's e do que tinham conseguido.

— O que há? — Ele respondeu ao cumprimento. Tinha estado com Sirius em uma reunião na véspera, antes de tomarem caminhos separados para verificar os vários aspectos da empresa.

— Não sei — Sirius disse, enquanto James se aproximava, subindo os degraus junto. — Ian ligou e me pediu para vir.

— A mim também. — James ficou intrigado por um momento. — Imagino que num minuto saberemos. Como vai o meu homem, Max? — ele perguntou.

Max era o filho de quatro anos de Sirius, cuja existência ele tinha descoberto apenas no início do ano, quando Marlene, a antiga colega de faculdade de Sirius, tinha sido forçada a revelar a existência do filho deles a Sirius, antes que um repórter o fizesse. Um repórter que estava atrás de qualquer sujeira dos Potter, desde o momento em que a campanha fora anunciada.

— Ele vai bem. — Sirius respondeu, e o orgulho em sua voz acabou com o momentâneo aborrecimento de James. — Por enquanto, a asma parece sob controle e ele está me atormentando para levá-lo para pescar de novo.

James riu.

— Então você está se adaptando bem à paternidade.

Em resposta, Sirius riu, enquanto empurrava uma das pesadas portas.

— Tão bem que estamos pensando em dar um irmão ao Max um dia desses.

Eles pararam no enorme saguão, deixando seus olhos se acostumarem com a luz fraca. Estava fresco e confortável, mas como sempre James se sentia um estranho lá.

Não exatamente indesejável. Mais... despercebido. Exatamente como se sentia quando era pequeno e seu pai estava ocupado demais para qualquer de suas criancices.

Então uma cabeça apareceu na porta da biblioteca, no fundo do corredor principal.

— Vocês pretendem vir até aqui logo?

— Olá para você também, Ian — James falou, com ironia. — Incrivelmente bom vê-lo.

Seu irmão mais velho sorriu e James e Sirius se aproximaram.

— E é ainda melhor ver vocês dois, suas máquinas de fazer dinheiro.

Sirius fez um barulho forte.

— É preciso ser uma para reconhecer outra.

— Você está certo. — Ian segurou a porta aberta para eles entrarem. — Alguém quer um drinque?

James agradeceu.

— Não, obrigado.

— Vou precisar de um? — Sirius perguntou.

Ian deu de ombros, enquanto os três se sentavam nas cadeiras de canto.

— Talvez.

— Por que estamos nos encontrando aqui? — James perguntou, fazendo um gesto que abrangia o ambiente.

— Porque este é um dos poucos lugares que tenho certeza ser privado e não grampeado. — Ian respirou fundo. — Eu tive uma sensação ruim sobre essa empresa colombiana.

James se inclinou para a frente.

— A mesma que tentou intimidá-lo para comprar café em grão das fontes recomendadas por eles, explodindo seu escritório?

— E a mesma que pensamos estar por trás do interrogatório de Marcus pela polícia em junho — acrescentou Sirius. Marcus era o irmão mais novo de Ian e de James, um advogado da empresa da família administrada por Ian.

— A mesma — Ian confirmou. — Eles ainda estão tentando me pegar. Sugeriram que haverá mais problema para Marc se eu não cooperar.

— Inferno. — Sirius levantou e andou para a janela, — O que você vai fazer? Ian deu de ombros.

— Não creio que haja muito o que eu possa fazer. Mas não posso desistir. Tenho certeza de que o lado legal daquele negócio, o negócio do café, é apenas uma fachada para drogas e lavagem de dinheiro.

— Então o que quer de nós? — Se houvesse algo que James pudesse fazer para proteger seu irmão mais novo, ele faria.

— Eu não sei. — Ian suspirou. — Eu só queria que vocês estivessem cientes de que algo pode acontecer. Fiquem de olho em qualquer coisa estranha ou incomum.

Sirius virou-se da janela e ergueu bem os ombros por baixo da camisa branca que usava.

— Você contou ao Marc? Ian concordou com a cabeça.

— Conversamos esta manhã. Ele ainda está muito abalado por aquelas dúvidas que atiraram sobre ele em junho.

— Aposto que sim — James também levantou. — Eu não sei quanto a você, Sirius, mas mudei de ideia sobre o drinque.

Os homens conversaram por mais uns 15 minutos, trocando informações e ideias, mas não conseguiram encontrar grandes estratégias.

— Precisamos ter cuidado — James lembrou. — Ian não pode ser implicado em nada ilegal. Lançaria por terra a campanha do pai.

— É, mas se Marcus tiver problemas, o resultado será o mesmo — Sirius lembrou.

— Deus, eu gostaria de saber como solucionar isso — Ian falou. — Não posso ir às autoridades. Vazaria para todas as manchetes, todas entendendo errado a história.

— É — James concordou, a amargura crescendo enquanto ele pensava em sua própria experiência sendo alvo de uma caçada da mídia, dez anos antes.

— Você é culpado, até provar sua inocência.

— Filho de Potter Supostamente Envolvido em Caso de Drogas — Sirius falou. — Cartel de Drogas Controlando a Família Potter. Eles usam todo o tipo de linguajar vulgar sem ir longe o bastante para serem presos.

— Exatamente — Ian concordou.

Os irmãos e o primo deles falaram por mais alguns minutos, depois Ian disse:

— Eu gostaria de ter algo mais específico, mas não consigo achar nada. — Ele se levantou e James também.

— Ficaremos de olhos abertos — Sirius prometeu, se afastando da janela.

Enquanto andavam no saguão, a porta da frente se abriu e um feixe de luz do sol caiu sobre o piso de mármore. Fleamount Potter entrou no cômodo e parou, vendo os três homens mais jovens.

— Bem, isto é uma surpresa. Ah, bem-vindos.

— Olá, pai. — A voz de Ian era fria. — Tomamos a sua biblioteca emprestada para uma reunião. Já estamos indo embora.

— Esta é sua casa, Ian — Fleamount falou. — Você pode usar a biblioteca quando quiser.

— Obrigado.

Houve um silêncio desconfortável. Fleamount falou.

— Olá, James.

— Olá, pai. — Foi um eco do cumprimento de Ian.

— Oi, tio Fleamount. — Sirius pigarreou. — Preciso ir andando. Prometi a Marlene que cozinharia esta noite.

— Nós todos precisamos ir — James disse. — Diga a Nicola para ligar se você precisar de nós para quaisquer funções de campanha nas próximas semanas.

— Certo. Obrigado.

James pensou que a voz de seu pai parecia esperançosa, mas ele não ficou para descobrir. Ele e seu velho nunca tinham tido qualquer conversa séria que James lembrasse. Era difícil ter qualquer conversa com um pai que estava viajando o tempo todo ou ocupado demais para seus filhos. Por que começar agora?

Quando a porta da frente se fechou com uma pesada batida atrás deles e eles começaram a descer as escadas, Ian olhou para Sirius.

— Você está cozinhando?

— Sou um bom cozinheiro — Sirius respondeu, na defensiva. — Além do mais, se eu quiser sair de casa para jogar futebol no sábado, preciso ajudar durante a semana.

James riu.

— A-ha. Eis aí a verdade.

Ian também estava sorrindo.

— Parece que Kate tem dado conselhos a Marlene sobre como comandar um marido. — Ian e Sirius estavam ambos casados havia poucos meses.

— Dê um beijo em Kate por mim e diga olá — James pediu a Ian.

— Com prazer. — Os olhos de Ian se iluminaram, quentes, com a menção de sua esposa, e James olhou para seu irmão mais velho por um instante. Alguma vez ele seria assim, claramente apaixonado por alguém?

Lily. O rosto dela estava em sua cabeça antes mesmo de ele pensar. Uau.

Nem tinha por que ao menos pensar a longo prazo até aquela estúpida eleição terminar. Lembrou da expressão dela quando tinha falado de seu pai.

Particularmente, ele podia não gostar do seu, mas certamente não tinha essas emoções conflitantes que ela claramente tinha. O que o homem tinha feito para fazê-la sentir ressentimento e, ainda assim, compelida a obedecer?

—... e dê isto ao Max — Ian dizia a Sirius, quando James voltou à conversa.

Seu irmão mais velho tirou um pacotinho de doce do bolso e deu para o primo.

Sirius riu.

— Marlene vai me matar... e a você.

— Então, é melhor você não deixá-la te pegar — James falou.

* * *

Mais um capítulo pra vocês

Obrigada pela pela review. Espero que goste desse capítulo até o próximo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Desejos & Intrigas **pertence a **Anne Marie Wiston**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

O jogo de tênis foi penoso. James pingava de suor quando caminhou até a rede e apertou as mãos de seu oponente, um jogador do clube de campo com quem ele jogava todas as semanas, de abril a outubro. Depois, virou-se e andou para a porta de saída das quadras de tênis, com um sentimento de expectativa dentro dele.

Lily estava bem do lado de fora da cerca. Ela tinha chegado a tempo de ver o set final e James sentiu satisfação por ter conseguido derrotar seu companheiro.

— Oi — falou, pegando a mão dela. Queria beijá-la, queria muito, mas estava ciente de sua aparência pouco agradável. — Estou contente por ter vindo. Você se importa de esperar um pouco enquanto tomo uma ducha rápida? Estou cheirando mal.

Ela sorriu.

— Não me importo nem um pouco.

— Vou me apressar. — Ele apertou a mão dela, desejando não precisar deixá-la. — Tem algum lugar especial onde queria almoçar?

— Onde você quiser.

— Certo. Eu voltarei logo. — Ele tinha ligado na véspera para o celular dela, convidando-a para um piquenique depois do jogo e ficara satisfeito por ela ter vindo um pouco antes para vê-lo jogar.

Com um aceno final, ele entrou no prédio onde estavam os armários.

Jogando seu equipamento, correu para o chuveiro, se arrumou e voltou para fora.

Sorriu quando a viu ainda sentada no banco onde a deixara. Ela estava tão adorável...

— James! Ei, o que há?

Automaticamente, ele se virou reconhecendo a voz de Sirius. Com o canto do olho, viu Lily levantar.

— Ei, Sirius. — A sua expressão mostrava que ele também tinha visto o melhor amigo de seu primo, Remus Lupin. Remus tinha morado com a família do tio Orion quando eles eram adolescentes e eram praticamente primos.

— Remus! Como vai a vida de casado?

— Excelente. — Remus respondeu, agarrando a mão estendida de James. A pele dele brilhava sob o sol e seus dentes ofereciam um brilho branco. — Logo você se juntará a nós, felizes caras casados.

O rosto de Lily passou pela cabeça de James.

— Nunca se sabe. — Queria virar e chamá-la, queria tanto apresentá-la à sua família que quase podia sentir o gosto. Mas sabia que ela ficaria aborrecida, então, se esforçou para nem desviar o olhar.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Sirius estava atento ao comentário de James.

— Ele tem uma dama — declarou Remus. — James encontrou uma dama, meu amigo.

— Certo, desembuche. — Sirius socou-o levemente no ombro. — Você não pode esconder um segredo desses de nós.

— Quer apostar? — James sorriu. Então, um casal caminhou na direção da sede do clube, chamando a sua atenção, e o sorriso desapareceu. — Ah, inferno, lá está o pai.

Ambos, Sirius e Remus, se viraram.

— Ele está com a Nicola — Sirius observou. — Talvez você possa escapar...

— James! — Pela segunda vez em poucos minutos o seu nome era chamado.

Lentamente, ele se virou para enfrentar o pai, desejando de fato ter sido capaz de escapar.

— Oi, pai. Olá, Nicola.

— Oi, tio Fleamount, Srta. Granville. Lembram de Remus Lupin?

— Claro. — Nicola sorriu enquanto apertava a mão de Remus, embora James achasse que ela parecia distraída. — Bom vê-lo.

— Vocês dois vão almoçar? — Sirius perguntou e James abençoou silenciosamente seu primo por iniciar uma pequena conversa. Ele nunca sabia o que dizer ao pai.

— Sim — Fleamount concordou.

— Não — Nicola falou junto.

O casal se olhou e imediatamente afastaram os olhares. James estava assombrado de ver um leve rubor subir pelo pescoço de seu pai, enquanto a gerente de campanha dele, normalmente atenta, olhava para todos os lados, menos para seu candidato.

— Muito bem — James fez um gesto na direção da quadra, apenas para dizer alguma coisa. — Eu acabei de jogar.

— E nós acabamos de chegar para começar — Sirius fez uma encenação, olhando para seu relógio. — Remus, vamos perder nossa hora se não nos apressarmos.

Remus concordou.

— É melhor irmos. — Ele estendeu a mão primeiro para Fleamount e depois para Nicola. — Boa sorte com a campanha.

Sirius imitou-o. Estava claro para James que os dois homens tinham percebido a estranha tensão entre o casal e não queriam ter nada com aquilo. Ele não podia culpá-los.

Houve um rápido silêncio desagradável com a partida deles. James procurou algo para dizer, mas o que dizer para um homem que fora tão ausente em sua infância, alguém que mal conhecia?

— James — Nicola falou —, tenho aqui uma lista de eventos próximos aos quais gostaríamos que você fosse. — Ela equilibrou a sua mala num braço e pôs a mão no fecho, mas quando a mão de Fleamount ficou sobre a dela, ela pareceu gelar.

— Podemos entregar isso mais tarde — o pai dele falou.

— Está bem. — Ele tentou ignorar como Nicola se afastou de Fleamount, mas imaginou que diabos estava acontecendo.

— Apenas ponha no correio ou mande por fax para meu escritório. Eu aparecerei sempre que você quiser.

— Eu realmente agradeço a sua ajuda — seu pai falou. — Gostaria de vir almoçar conosco?

— Nós não vamos almoçar — Nicola falou, seu rosto endurecendo enquanto encarava Fleamount. — Eu disse que não ficarei.

— Ah, obrigado, mas já tenho planos — James se desculpou. Jesus, o que estava acontecendo com aqueles dois? — Na verdade, já estou um pouco atrasado.

— Então não vamos prendê-lo — seu pai falou. Ele abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas acabou não dizendo. — Foi bom vê-lo, filho.

Uma resposta parecida seria bom, mas o seu pai hesitou e houve novo silêncio, impedindo que ele ecoasse as palavras.

— Eu, ah... estarei naqueles eventos que você mencionou. — Direcionou as palavras a Nicola.

— Obrigada. — Ela acenou para ele e se afastou. Fleamount olhou-a e depois para James.

— É melhor eu ir. — E foi atrás dela.

James ficou parado onde estava. Aquilo tinha sido estranho. Realmente estranho. Era sua imaginação ou seu pai estava pessoalmente envolvido com sua gerente de campanha? Ou talvez quisesse estar?

Ele balançou a cabeça quando os dois desapareceram dentro da sede do clube e virou-se na direção de Lily. Ele estava mais do que pronto para sair dali e encontrar um lugar tranquilo para o piquenique com ela.

O banco onde ela estivera sentada estava vazio.

Seu coração deu um pulo. Olhando em volta, percebeu que ela não estava em lugar algum. Ficou frustrado. Iria rejeitá-lo?

Inferno, ele queria vê-la!

Pegando seu celular, apertou o botão que discava automaticamente para o celular dela. O telefone tocou uma, duas vezes, antes de ser atendido.

— Alô? — A voz de Lily pareceu ligeiramente entrecortada.

— Por que você sumiu?

— Eu vi seu pai. E Nicola Granville. Estava com medo que um deles me reconhecesse.

— E seria o fim do mundo? — No momento em que disse aquilo, se arrependeu. A última coisa que queria era aborrecê-la.

Ela não respondeu. Ele suspirou, sem se importar que ela ouvisse.

— A minha família não é cheia de ogros. Certo, meu pai é um pouco desajeitado quando se trata de ser um pai, mas ele não...

— Não é a sua família, James. — A voz dela parecia tensa, como se estivesse perto das lágrimas.

— Se você nem ao menos permite que seu pai me conheça, como pode prever o que ele vai fazer? Lily, eu...

Te amo. Ele prendeu as palavras bem a tempo, tão chocado quanto, sem dúvida, ela ficaria se ele as dissesse em voz alta.

Céus. Estava se apaixonando por ela. Apesar da dificuldade da situação das famílias deles, ela era a mulher cujo rosto aparecia em sua mente quando alguém falava sobre casamento. Casamento! Bom Deus, ele mal a conhecia.

Mas, pensando nas conversas deles, no interesse que demonstrava pelas coisas que gostava de compartilhar com ela, o sorriso gentil que iluminava seu rosto ao vê-lo, ele percebeu que lá no fundo, onde contava, o seu coração reconhecia sua outra metade.

Anos atrás, tinha pensado estar apaixonado por Emmeline. Mas era uma imagem ideal criada em sua mente, diferente da realidade. Sabia que Lily era real.

— James? — A voz dela estava hesitante. — Desculpe-me. Eu não queria magoá-lo. E que... precisamos esperar até o fim da eleição. Não quero fazer nada que possa afetar a campanha do meu pai.

Ele não entendia como eles dois juntos podiam causar qualquer impacto num dos candidatos, mas ela parecia tão desesperada que não podia discordar.

— Está bem — concordou suavemente. — Eu prometi que esperaríamos, então, esperaremos. Mas no dia seguinte ao término da eleição, visitaremos o seu pai e o meu e anunciaremos nosso... relacionamento.

— Certo, obrigada. — Novamente, ela parecia que ia chorar.

— Onde você está? Eu prometi um piquenique e nunca quebro as minhas promessas.

Ela riu, um pequeno e precioso som que bateu bem fundo em seu coração.

— Estou esperando no jardinzinho, perto do estacionamento.

— Não se mova, estou a caminho.

* * *

O dia seguinte era domingo. Quando finalmente eles tiveram o piquenique na véspera, num dos lindos jardins da cidade, James tinha pedido para ela acompanhá-lo à ilha Tybeè.

Ela foi à igreja com seu pai, depois foi direto para seu quarto, pegar uma sacola. Usava a roupa de banho por baixo de sua roupa. Pegou uma toalha de praia, filtro solar, a sua pequena bolsa de toalete para poder tomar um banho se precisasse depois e desceu para ver se o táxi tinha chegado.

— Aonde você vai? — O pai dela veio da cozinha. — O almoço será servido logo.

— Eu avisei para não pôr um lugar para mim — ela respondeu, virando para se olhar no grande espelho sobre a mesa de mármore no saguão. — Vou à praia.

— Você ficou fora a tarde toda ontem.

Ela se virou, exasperada. Tinha vindo para casa para ajudar na campanha.

Ele nunca tinha se importado com onde ela estava, a menos que precisasse dela. Na verdade, tinha deixado bem claro que não a queria à sua volta constantemente. Talvez fosse isso.

— Para que precisou de mim? — Ela perguntou educadamente. — Podia ter ligado, deixando uma mensagem no meu telefone.

— Apenas fiquei pensando onde estava — ele falou, em tom belicoso.

— Almocei na cidade e depois fui às compras — ela resumiu em seu melhor tom. Era em parte verdade. Tinha ido fazer compras depois do piquenique.

— Você precisa de mim para algo hoje?

O pai dela olhou-a com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Não, não hoje.

Um toque de buzina livrou-a de mais interrogatório.

— Certo, então, vou passar o dia no mar. Não sei a que horas estarei de volta.

* * *

Enquanto o táxi a levava ao pequeno restaurante onde tinha combinado de encontrar James, ela imaginou o que seu pai faria se descobrisse com quem estava envolvida. Às vezes, ele parecia odiar Fleamount Potter, mas ela não tinha ideia do motivo. O pai de James parecia ser um candidato a meio caminho, cujo serviço militar o fazia parecer atraente aos eleitores. Ele nunca tinha feito nada desonroso ou ilegal e, embora houvesse um provado romance extraconjugal, dificilmente era chocante o bastante para arruiná-lo. De acordo com recentes relatórios da imprensa, Fleamount tinha ficado surpreso ao saber que tinha deixado uma filha para trás depois de sua passagem pelo Vietnã e pretendia fazê-la se adaptar à sua família aqui.

Como seria descobrir que você tem uma irmã que nunca soube existir?

James estava esperando perto do carro estacionado quando ela desceu do táxi. Queria correr para ele e se atirar em seus braços, mas se conteve com um sorriso caloroso quando ele tocou seu cotovelo.

— Olá.

— Oi. — Ele ajudou-a a entrar no carro e deu a volta para o seu lado. — Está pronta para ir à ilha Tybee?

— Mais do que pronta. Eu adoro a praia.

— Você tirava férias na praia regularmente?

— Não com meu pai — ela disse, entendendo a confusão dele. — A minha melhor amiga da escola é francesa. A família dela frequentava a Riviera e, como ela estava sempre me arrastando com ela para casa nas férias, eu ia junto.

— Riviera. A costa Atlântica é linda, mas tenho certeza de que não pode competir com aquilo.

— Tem areia? Surfe? Sol? — Ela sorriu para ele, bem-humorada. — Se tiver todas essas coisas, estará ótimo.

— E uma boa ocasião para ir lá. O verão terminou e a maioria das crianças voltou para a escola, assim, há menos turistas em volta.

Ele estava certo, ela percebeu quando chegaram.

A praia era grande e branca, e ondas de tamanho médio quebravam suavemente. Eles encontraram um lugar afastado de alguns grupos de famílias e James estendeu uma coberta, pousou o refrigerador portátil e abriu uma pequena cadeira dobrável para cada um deles.

— Você pensou em tudo — ela comentou sorrindo.

— Até ordenei tempo bom. — Ele ergueu o rosto para o céu e por um momento ela ficou observando-o absorver os raios quentes do sol. Depois, ele tirou a camisa. Ela não conseguiu afastar o olhar de seu peito e estômago liso e dos surpreendentes músculos de seus braços. Uma linha de cabelos escuros corria pela linha do peito, indo para baixo, girando em volta de seu umbigo e desaparecendo na cintura do calção de banho azul-real.

Quando os olhos dela encontraram os dele, ele estava sorrindo, um sorriso lento, quente, que fez correr uma onda de calor de sua cabeça aos pés.

— Sua vez — ele falou suavemente.

Ela ficou sem fôlego. Lentamente, desabotoou a camiseta larga que tinha combinado com shorts normais. Tirou o short sem olhar para ele, depois, tirou a camiseta e deixou-a nas costas da cadeira.

James fez um som, grave.

— Você é linda.

— Obrigada. — Afogueada, ela ajeitou suas coisas para esconder o prazer diante das palavras dele. Sentando na cadeira baixa que ele tinha montado, ela bateu na outra, para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado.

— Venha e sente-se.

Remexendo em sua sacola, ela pegou os óculos escuros, ciente da proximidade dele, de seu corpo quase nu. Ela nunca tinha ficado constrangida em roupas de banho, mas ali parecia ter necessidade de pegar de volta sua camiseta.

— Conte-me sobre a sua nova irmã — pediu, tentando se distrair.

— Lea? — Ele parecia surpreso. Caiu na cadeira ao lado dela. — O que sabe sobre ela?

Com um sorriso, ela respondeu:

— Só o que a imprensa divulgou. E imagino que a história seja muito diferente.

Os lábios dele se apertaram sombriamente.

— É, a imprensa adora transformar uma situação inocente em uma boa história apimentada. Quem se importa se é ou não verdade? Quem se importa com quem ela magoa?

— Parece uma declaração pessoal. — E de fato, a voz dele dizia que havia mais na história. — Se quiser falar sobre isso, sou boa ouvinte.

— Aconteceu anos atrás. Eu tinha uma sessão de estudo com uma amiga que estava na minha classe em uma das aulas, no segundo grau. Parei na casa dela para pegá-la, mas quando ela começou a sair de casa, desmaiou. Estava com gripe.

— E?

— Consegui pegá-la antes que caísse no chão. A família dela é muito rica e, com frequência, alvo da imprensa. Por acaso, naquele dia tinha um fotógrafo que conseguiu uma picante tomada comigo segurando Karis. Infelizmente, o noivo dela não era o homem mais agradável do mundo e aquilo quase arruinou o relacionamento deles. Não foi grande coisa, mas ainda me deixa um gosto ruim na boca. Inventar histórias sobre pessoas sem conhecer os fatos devia ser ilegal.

— Já inventaram histórias sobre sua nova irmã? Ele assentiu.

— Imagino que o súbito aparecimento dela tenha sido difícil para a sua família — ela comentou cuidadosamente.

— Não exatamente difícil. — Ele suspirou, estendendo o braço e entrelaçando os dedos dela com os seus. — Certamente ficamos surpresos. Meu pai não imaginava que Lea existia.

— Deve ter sido um choque descobrir que seu pai tinha pés de barro — ela tentou ser gentil.

— Ele soube antes. Não foi um bom pai quando éramos pequenos. A sua carreira militar vinha primeiro. Depois que minha mãe morreu, ele não tinha ideia de como lidar com cinco crianças levadas.

— Eu quis dizer que deve ter sido um choque descobrir que ele teve um caso.

— Foi um conjunto de circunstâncias ruins. Não foi como se ele tivesse enganado minha mãe. Ele sofreu vários ferimentos no Vietnã e perdeu a memória. Um grupo de uma vila cuidou dele e ele se envolveu com a mãe de Lea, mas foi resgatado sem saber que ela estava grávida. Então, antes que ele pudesse voltar, a vila dela foi bombardeada e disseram que não havia sobreviventes.

— Oh, que horrível.

— Os vietcongues não tratavam gentilmente quem ajudava americanos. Também teria sido muito complicado se meu pai tivesse descoberto sobre a criança. Afinal, era casado, já com vários filhos legítimos.

— Imagino que seria difícil explicar à esposa.

— De tudo que eu ouvi, a posição da minha mãe na sociedade de Savannah era muito importante para ela. Posso garantir que as coisas não seriam fáceis.

Depois de um pequeno silêncio, ele completou.

— Mas estou contente porque encontramos Lea.

— Então você gosta dela?

— Muito. Ela está realmente começando a parecer uma irmã.

— É como eu me sinto quanto à minha amiga Doe.

— Doe — ele repetiu. — Por favor, diga que é o diminutivo de alguma coisa.

Ela riu.

— Dorcas. Acho que eu contei que ela é francesa. É a única filha, nove anos mais nova do que os outros irmãos, e diz que somos irmãs do coração. — Ficou séria. — A maioria das minhas melhores lembranças é do tempo que passei com Doe e a família dela.

— A maioria das minhas é do tempo na casa do meu tio Orion. Depois que minha mãe morreu, meus irmãos, minha irmã e eu passávamos a maioria de nossas férias escolares lá, em vez de em Crofthaven.

Ela sentiu uma enorme simpatia. Ainda que ele tivesse crescido no seio de uma grande família, parecia muito que James carecia do mesmo sentimento básico de pertencer a um grupo, como ela.

— Meus filhos saberão que são amados. Não, eles vão ser sufocados de amor. — Subitamente, ela percebeu como parecia apaixonada e ficou encabulada. Levantando, tirou os óculos de sol e andou para o mar. — Estou com calor. Acho que vou mergulhar.

— Espere por mim. — Em um minuto, James estava ao seu lado. Ele pegou sua mão e andaram juntos até a água. — Para o caso de eu não ter comentado, você está maravilhosa nesta roupa de banho.

Ela sorriu, relaxando um pouco, enquanto lembrava das palavras dele de antes.

— Tive a impressão de que você gostou. Eu também. Comprei logo que mudei para cá. A maioria das minhas antigas é ilegal nos Estados Unidos.

— Espere — ele disse, enquanto ela se deixava molhar na espuma suave das ondas. — Quer dizer que você fazia topless?

— É. Todo mundo fazia.

— Sim, mas não posso imaginar você à vontade...

— Quando você tem seios relativamente pequenos numa imensa praia de mulheres europeias usando implantes, você não se importa muito — ela falou rindo. — Ninguém olhava para mim.

Uma onda maior do que as outras passou por eles, que tiveram que pular.

James se virou e deu uma braçada lenta em volta dela.

— Não posso imaginar você despercebida. — Ele parou e ficou mais perto, pegando-a pela cintura e puxando-a para ele. — Eu a notaria em qualquer lugar.

Ela pôs as mãos nos ombros dele, gostando do flerte.

— Você é parcial. — Uma onda empurrou-a firmemente contra ele e as pernas deles se enroscaram.

Ele puxou-a ainda mais para perto.

— Venha e deixe-me beijá-la e saberá exatamente como sou parcial por você.

Ela riu até que os lábios dele cobriram os dela. E se entregou à doce invasão, beijando-o, gostando de sentir a pele dele deslizar na dela debaixo d'água.

A perna dele deslizou entre as dela e ela gemeu, enquanto um secreto choque de prazer a atravessava. James manteve-a bem perto, deixando a água apertá-la contra ele, depois afastá-la um pouco. Ele beijou-a. de novo e de novo, enquanto seus corpos se tocavam, separavam e tocavam novamente, enquanto ela deslizava para cima e para baixo da forte, musculosa e dura pressão da ereção dele flertando com a suavidade do estômago dela.

Finalmente, ele afastou-a com um sorriso.

— É melhor pararmos, antes de atrair o tipo errado de atenção — ele tocou os lábios dela com um dedo molhado. — Isto parece particular, mas não é. Há um punhado de pessoas na praia pensando saber o que estamos fazendo agora.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram com a declaração dele.

— Então, definitivamente, é melhor parar. Sermos presos não deixará nossas famílias felizes.

— Também não me faria feliz, considerando que nem mesmo estávamos fazendo o que poderia nos levar à prisão.

Eles sorriram um para o outro, depois ela desatou a rir.

— Você — falou, afastando-se e jogando água nele — é um homem muito mau.

— Nem a metade de como gostaria de ser com você. — As palavras eram provocantes, mas os olhos dele estavam quentes com a promessa. Então ele jogou água nela de volta e o momento sensual estava encerrado.

Depois de brincar e nadar por meia hora, James apontou para a areia.

— Hora de ir. Você precisa de mais filtro solar. Ela apertou um dedo em seu antebraço, vendo sinais de queimadura de sol.

— Obrigada por me lembrar.

Saindo da água, eles se secaram e, deixando as cadeiras de lado, deitaram de braços na grande manta que ele tinha aberto. Ela pegou para cada um deles uma lata de refrigerante e se deixaram aquecer ao sol de setembro, com a agradável brisa secando a umidade de seus corpos.

James ficou quieto por tanto tempo que ela pensou que tivesse dormido, mas, quando olhou para ele, viu que seus olhos cor de avelã estavam sonhadores.

— Você está pensativo. — Ela passou a mão na sobrancelha dele. — O que está pensando?

Para sua surpresa, ele afastou o olhar.

— Apenas... divagando.

Aquilo era importante. Não sabia o motivo, mas ela sentia que, certamente, o que quer que se passasse na cabeça de James naquele momento era a chave para entendê-lo. Pousando o queixo nos antebraços, ela virou a cabeça para poder encará-lo.

— Às vezes, ajuda falar.

Subitamente, os olhos dele pousaram nela de novo. Ele hesitou e ela imaginou o que ele buscava enquanto a olhava tão intensamente, como se tentasse ler sua mente.

— Você não pode rir.

— Quando foi que já ri de você?

— Estou pensando em escrever um livro.

Intrigada, ela perguntou.

— Um livro sobre o quê?

— Um estudo sério sobre os fantasmas e as lendas da área de Savannah.

— Parece um projeto excitante. — Ela não tentou ocultar seu interesse. — O que quer dizer com "estudo sério"?

Um brilho caloroso de gratidão e prazer iluminou os olhos dele e a tensão se afastou de seus ombros enquanto sorria para ela, apoiado em um cotovelo.

— Já existe uma série de livros sobre os fantasmas de Savannah. Mas a maioria deles apenas reconta as histórias mais populares, com um pouco de suspense para excitar os turistas. Quero fazer mais. Quais são apenas lendas e contos inventados? Quais podem ser exageros de algo que aconteceu? Quais não foram explicados e pesquisados o suficiente para poderem ser considerados um verdadeiro fenômeno psíquico?

— Você realmente anda pensando nisso — ela observou. — Eu acho que deve fazer.

— Simplesmente assim?

— Simplesmente assim. Eu ficaria feliz em ajudar com a pesquisa, se você quiser uma parceira silenciosa.

Ele sorria, uma expressão exuberante e sem complicações, que a fez sorrir de volta.

— Você é incrível, sabia? A maioria das mulheres corre quando eu começo a falar sobre a história de Savannah ou seus fantasmas — o sorriso dele desapareceu e uma emoção profunda, quente, iluminou o seu olhar. — Lily... ainda não nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Mas nunca conheci uma mulher como você. Nunca pensei seriamente em casamento e filhos. Agora penso.

— Oh, James. — Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, virando de lado para apertá-lo, por um perigoso, quente e doce momento. — Você também me faz pensar em coisas assim. Mas até esta eleição terminar, não posso, não podemos...

— Eu sei. — Ele beijou a sua testa. — Não quero pressioná-la ou deixar você pouco à vontade. Mas achei que era importante que soubesse como me sinto.

— É muito importante. Você é muito importante.

* * *

Mais um capítulo para vocês!

Quero agradecer os reviews de **Aninha E. Potter** e . Espero que vocês estejam gostando.

Até o próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Desejos & Intrigas **pertence a **Anne Marie Wiston**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Sem mais comentários, eles passaram o resto da tarde falando sobre assuntos mais seguros, menos pessoais. O sol estava quente e gaivotas voavam e cantavam acima. Ao fundo, o ruído suave e ritmado das ondas oferecia um suave contraponto à conversa e, eventualmente, cochilavam.

A praia esvaziou na medida em que os turistas iam para seus hotéis.

Finalmente, eles também resolveram guardar suas coisas.

Dobrando a colcha de praia, James observou enquanto Lily caminhava para a beira da água, para tirar a areia das mãos. Ela era magra, esbelta, feminina, e a visão dela no sumário biquíni manteve todo o seu corpo fervendo a tarde toda. Lembrava dos sentimentos dela brilhando em seus olhos cor de esmeralda. Seria possível que ela se importasse com ele tanto quanto ele já se importava com ela? Quase tinha medo de pensar que talvez tivesse encontrado uma mulher com quem poderia compartilhar a sua vida. Era triste admitir, mas já tinha desistido de encontrar o amor.

Ou, quem sabe, nem mesmo acreditava que o amor existisse. Nem se lembrava mais por que tinha pensado estar apaixonado por Emmeline. Ela era bonita e atraente, e ele, jovem e aturdido. Mas tinha certeza de nunca ter visto nos olhos dela o que via quando Lily o olhava. E com certeza ela não mostrava qualquer interesse pelo que ele perseguia. Deus, praticamente ainda podia sentir o gosto da humilhação, ouvindo-a falar com a melhor amiga, rindo de sua interminável conversa sobre a história de Savannah.

"Querida, eu simplesmente desligo dele quando ele começa com aquela conversa mole."

"Mas", Ang, a amiga dela, dissera, "como você aguenta?"

"Os Potter são ricos, com R maiúsculo. Acredite, posso aguentar muito mais para me casar com aquela quantidade de dinheiro."

Lily voltava para perto dele, que esqueceu tudo sobre seu passado, atraído pelo suave gingado de seus seios e os músculos em suas longas e delgadas coxas. Quando o conhecera, ela não sabia quem ele era. E enquanto John Evans podia não se ajustar à categoria de riqueza que a família de James tinha, certamente ele tinha mais recursos do que o americano mediano. Assim, se ele estivesse preocupado por ela estar atrás do seu dinheiro, o que não tinha absolutamente considerado depois da primeira noite, ela não tinha motivos para tanto.

Não, o sorriso suave para ele nada tinha a ver com dinheiro e tudo a ver com felicidade. A mesma simples felicidade que ele tinha sentido quando viu seu olhar pela primeira vez. O tipo que fizera o seu coração sentir que ia queimar no peito.

Ele não estava pronto para o dia terminar. E, quando ela parou ao seu lado, ele estendeu os braços.

— Quer jantar comigo? — Ele deu um gemido de prazer quando ela encostou o corpo nele.

— Eu adoraria. — Ela se esticou para beijar o queixo dele. — Não tenho qualquer programa para esta noite.

Com pena, ele a afastou. Mesmo querendo continuar a abraçá-la, um sujeito com calção de banho em uma praia pública precisava exercer um pouco de autocontrole. Que estava diminuindo na proporção inversa do tamanho de sua excitação.

— Certo. Se você não se importar com um jantar casual, podemos pedir o cardápio do bar do hotel, ali perto, na praia.

— Está ótimo. — Ela prendeu a saia curta que combinava como biquíni em volta dos quadris. — Está informal demais? Posso me vestir de novo, se quiser.

— Não. — Ele não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. — Acho que o que está usando agora está ótimo.

Apontando um dedo para ele, ela falou.

— Você é claro demais.

Fazendo um espetáculo, olhando para si mesmo, ele pareceu escandalizado.

— Espero que não.

Aquilo fez com que ela risse, e eles juntaram suas coisas, levando para o carro.

* * *

— Ela se ausenta por horas, a cada vez — John Evans falou para o homem diante de sua escrivaninha. — Quero saber aonde minha filha vai e com quem se encontra.

O homem concordou.

— Sem problema.

— Geralmente ela sai de táxi — o político falou — e volta.

— Posso pegá-la, independente do tipo de transporte. Quer fotos? — A sua mão bateu de leve na câmera pendurada no pescoço de detetive particular.

— Não! Sem fotos. — Evans observou o homem. Ele não estava muito à vontade com aquela pessoa, mas o detetive tinha sido recomendado por um de seus correligionários, então, devia estar preocupado por nada.

Exatamente como esperava estar se preocupando com Lily à toa.

Ela estivera quieta desde que voltara. Sempre concordando. Mas ultimamente ficava fora de casa por muito tempo sem qualquer explicação e parecia... distante. Quando criança, ela sempre estivera ansiosa por agradar e ele não esperava aquela mudança. Preocupava-o. E se ela encontrasse um sujeito inescrupuloso que soubesse ser ela uma herdeira, ainda que modesta? E se fosse seduzida por um cafajeste? Havia um milhão de possibilidades, e ele se preocupava com cada uma delas.

Lily era tudo o que ele tinha e, mesmo suspeitando que ela o via como péssimo pai, o que realmente tinha sido, se preocupava com ela. Fechou os olhos rapidamente, enquanto uma imagem de Elisabeth veio à sua mente, junto com uma tristeza, uma forte dor, como no dia em que a sua amada esposa tinha corrido. Fazia mesmo mais de vinte anos desde que a segurara em seus braços pela última vez? Nem um minuto de sua vida tinha valido muita coisa, desde a morte dela. Ele tinha se enterrado no trabalho, nas campanhas políticas, simplesmente porque ocupavam a sua mente, evitando que pensasse.

Até ver Lily. A sua linda filha se parecia tanto com a sua esposa que, às vezes, se sentia perdido, mal podendo se conter em olhar para ela. Era um sentimento ignóbil para um pai, mas estava lá. Com o passar dos anos, a sua vida tinha sido muito mais fácil enquanto Lily não estava por perto, para lembrá-lo do que tinha perdido.

Os últimos meses tinham sido difíceis, mas precisava dela. E estava começando a se acostumar a ver aquele rosto tão familiar, quase esperando pelo habitual café-da-manhã que tomavam juntos. Ela se transformara numa jovem inteligente, esperta. De qualquer modo, ele precisava de Lily ao seu lado, para contrabalançar aquele infeliz Potter e sua imensa e aparentemente perfeita família, que aparecia tão bem na imprensa.

Independente do que acontecia com o clã Potter, a campanha de Fleamount parecia conseguir administrar ouro puro. Queria ter contratado Nicola Granville antes de Fleamount...

— Sr. Evans? — A voz grave do homem o trouxe de volta ao presente. — Há qualquer outra coisa que deseje?

— Não — ele respondeu, empurrando um envelope para o detetive. — Apenas faça o seu trabalho. E me retorne, assim que tiver informações.

* * *

James sabia que deveria levá-la de volta para casa depois do jantar. Ou a uma esquina movimentada, onde ela pegaria um táxi, pois sabia que Lily nunca permitiria que a levasse para casa. Mas ele não queria que o dia terminasse.

— Você gostaria de ver onde eu moro? — ele perguntou, enquanto eles voltavam para a cidade, depois da agradável refeição.

Por um momento, ela hesitou.

— Na verdade, eu não deveria. Fiquei fora por muito tempo.

— Você não tinha planos para esta noite, tinha?

— Não. Meu pai tem uma reunião sobre estratégias de campanha no jantar, então não ia precisar de mim. Imagino que se arrastará por horas, como sempre.

— Então você tem bastante tempo para uma visita. — Ele ignorou a hesitação dela, como sempre que o tema de política surgia. Esticando o braço, pousou a mão sobre as dela, apertando gentilmente. — Ainda não estou pronto para deixá-la ir.

— Está bem. — Ela virou a mão e ele sentiu a tensão se afastar da dela, deixando que ele enlaçasse seus dedos. — Eu gostaria de ver a sua casa, mas não posso me demorar.

Eufórico, ele se controlou para não gritar. Erguendo a mão dela aos lábios, ele beijou seus dedos, levemente.

— Fantástico.

Quando ele parou no estacionamento diante de sua casa, na rua West Gordon, Lily riu alto.

— Imagino que seria muito tolo da minha parte imaginar que você viveria em outro lugar, a não ser aqui, no coração da história de Savannah.

— Eu gosto da área. E não é longe do meu escritório principal, o que é perfeito.

— É um prédio adorável — ela falou, quando ele deu a volta para abrir a porta. Lily pôs as pernas para fora e saiu, ainda com o sutiã do biquíni e a pequena saia que tinha usado no jantar.

— Eu não moro no prédio todo, embora seja proprietário dele. Era uma casa de família, mas no fim da década de sessenta foi dividida em dois apartamentos. Eu ocupo o andar térreo e tenho um inquilino no andar de cima.

— Há quanto tempo você mora aqui?

— Desde que me formei e iniciei o negócio com meu primo. — Ele a levou pelo portão de ferro. — A algumas quadras naquela direção — ele apontou — está a Mercer House. A melhor livraria daqui, e eles fizeram um filme dela. Na verdade, muitas cenas foram filmadas lá.

— Há tantas casas lindas aqui — ela falou, olhando a rua. — Quantas delas são divididas como a sua?

— Muitas. Algumas foram lindamente restauradas, na rua Jones. Também há muitos albergues e pousadas. Essas antigas propriedades são astronomicamente caras para manter e não há tantas pessoas dispostas a gastar uma fortuna por elas.

— Que vergonha. Claro que entendo, e acho ótimo que, mesmo num estado alterado, elas ainda mantenham o ambiente histórico. Mas é uma vergonha que não possam simplesmente ficar como eram. É muito parecido na Europa. A maioria dos velhos castelos e prédios históricos ou são museus ou acomodações para turistas, pois as famílias simplesmente não têm dinheiro para reformá-las.

Ele concordou, levando-a para os degraus diante da grande porta.

— Foi exatamente o que aconteceu com esta casa, só que há uma lenda ainda mais interessante. Ela foi projetada e construída em 1819 por um famoso arquiteto de Savannah, chamado Leneam Jay. Por sorte, ela estava localizada bem ao sul e sobreviveu ao incêndio de 1820, que destruiu mais de quatrocentas casas próximas à praia. O proprietário original morreu numa epidemia de febre amarela no ano seguinte e ela foi vendida, mas a família a perdeu depois da Guerra Civil, quando Sherman... — Ele parou de repente, percebendo que usava um tom descritivo. — Perdoe-me.

— Pelo quê? — Ela afastou o olhar dos lindos tijolos rosados e colunas brancas e olhou para ele, sem entender.

— Por, ah, te aborrecer. Eu esqueci...

— Você esqueceu que isso nunca me aborrece — ela falou firmemente. — Conte-me o resto.

Por um instante, ele ficou em silêncio.

— Eu devo uma desculpa a você. Fico comparando-a com outra mulher que conheci.

— Você parece saber muito sobre o tipo errado de mulher. — Ela sorriu, pousando a mão em seu braço. — Existem muitas que gostam da história e herança cultural de uma área. Agora, por favor, termine de contar sobre a sua casa.

— Houve um novo incêndio em 1889, que chegou a uma quadra da casa, mas os proprietários e seus empregados ficaram fora, com mangueiras, e combateram as labaredas. Eles até subiram no telhado e avisaram os bombeiros sobre o início de um incêndio. Essa família ficou com a casa por mais tempo. Em 1918, o único filho deles morreu na Primeira Guerra Mundial e, finalmente, a casa ficou com um sobrinho-neto, que a perdeu durante a quebra da Bolsa, em 29. Ela foi vendida e revendida muitas vezes desde então. O proprietário antes de mim foi quem a dividiu.

— Foi muito difícil recuperá-la?

— Não creio. Ele não alterou nada muito significativo, exceto acrescentar algumas paredes internas, sem vigas, que poderiam ser removidas novamente.

— Seria um projeto incrível restaurar o lugar, não é? — Ela emitiu um som de puro prazer quando ele mostrou o enorme corredor de entrada, confortável com o ar-condicionado central que tinha instalado. — Oh, James, é adorável.

— A cor da tinta é uma tonalidade original de Savannah, chamada "couro-pêssego". Se eu vier a restaurá-la, quero combinar os móveis de época-e padrões de tecido com objetos modernos, para que reflita tanto o passado quanto o presente.

— Você é surpreendente. Deveria fazê-lo.

— Eu nunca tive com quem compartilhar meus interesses.

— E agora?

— Agora estou sempre surpreso de não a aborrecer até as lágrimas, tagarelando sobre a história de Savannah.

— Você nunca poderia me aborrecer — ela falou suavemente. Virou e sorriu para ele, com o mesmo brilho quente nos olhos que ele via cada vez que compartilhavam um momento de intimidade. O seu corpo respondeu àquele olhar, lembrando-o que ele estava sozinho em sua casa com uma mulher muito desejável usando quase nenhuma roupa. Lily ergueu a mão, tocando-o gentilmente no rosto, com um dedo, e o sangue dele ferveu. Depois, viu-a tremer.

— Desculpe. Não estou sendo um bom anfitrião. Você gostaria de se refrescar e vestir roupas secas? Tenho uma suíte para convidados que poderia usar.

Ele levou-a pelo corredor para o quarto de hóspedes que tinha restaurado.

Tinha um banheiro particular e ele pegou algumas toalhas de um de seus guarda-roupas, antes de se esforçar para andar na direção da porta.

— Vou tomar um banho rápido também. Quando terminar, nos encontramos na sala de estar.

* * *

Em dez minutos ele entrou e saiu do banho e já ia para a sala de estar cinco minutos mais tarde. Olhou para o relógio, imaginando que tinha uns 45 minutos, ou algo assim, antes de ela aparecer...

— Você tem muitos livros — Lily disse quando apareceu na soleira da porta.

— Uau — ele falou, virando-se. — Nunca conheci uma mulher que tomasse banho tão depressa.

— Que observação!

— É também um cumprimento — ele replicou sorrindo, olhando-a com apreciação.

Ela usava o roupão dele, as mangas quase engolindo os seus dedos. Os cabelos estavam enrolados em uma grande toalha branca e, mesmo assim, parecia adorável.

— Dei uma olhada em sua biblioteca — ela falou, parecendo não perceber os pensamentos dele. — Você tem um gênero preferido?

Ele deu de ombros. Era difícil se concentrar no que ela dizia, estando tão ciente de que com um puxão no cinto, aquele roupão podia ser aberto, tendo a sua carne suave, adorável, em suas mãos, e ele poderia pôr a boca na curva quente de seus seios...

— Conte-me sobre os seus hábitos de leitura. — Ela sorriu quando os olhares deles se encontraram inocentemente. Ele viu quando ela notou seu interesse. Os olhos dela pareceram ficar pesados e um leve e secreto sorriso curvou seus lábios.

Pigarreando, ele sentiu-se como um adolescente.

— Posso fazer melhor. Mostrarei a você. Primeiro, gostaria de um drinque?

Ele abriu uma garrafa de vinho e eles a levaram para a biblioteca. Ele mostrou uma enorme coleção de volumes sobre a história local, extasiando-se quando ela soltou a toalha dos cabelos e sentou no tapete, com um dos seus preferidos, uma compilação da história de Savannah, que incluía algumas das primeiras e mais deslumbrantes fotos já tiradas da cidade.

— Você pode ficar com esse emprestado — ele ofereceu, sentando ao lado dela, quando ela pareceu esquecer a sua presença.

— Oh! Perdoe-me. — Ela riu, fechando o livro com um barulho. — Doe costumava ficar com raiva quando tentava conversar comigo enquanto eu lia. Ela diz que sou horrível.

O rosto dela estava iluminado pelo riso, os olhos cor de esmeralda brilhando. Estava sentada com as longas pernas dobradas de lado e ergueu a mão, afastando os cabelos para trás de uma orelha.

James sentiu algo apertar seu peito, um punho quente de necessidade e desejo que o chocou, tamanha a intensidade. Inclinou-se para ela e pousou os lábios na boca que ria.

As mãos de Lily subiram, agarrando o seu ombro, enquanto emitia um pequeno som, sensual, que inflamou mais o desejo dele. Inclinando-se, passou um braço pela cintura dela, puxando-a para seu colo. Facilmente entreabriu os lábios dela e invadiu o doce recesso de sua boca, enquanto o corpo dela relaxava contra o dele.

A clara rendição enviou uma onda de calor pelo sangue dele.

— Lily — murmurou, puxando-a mais para perto, aprofundando o beijo, com a mão deslizando pelo comprimento da perna dela, onde o roupão tinha ficado aberto. Ele entreabriu ligeiramente o tecido no colo dela e passou a palma da mão na pele quente e acetinada da garganta, deslizando depois, buscando por tesouros mais macios, mais ricos. Afastando o sutiã que ela usava, ele pegou com a palma da mão o seio. Levemente, deixou o seu polegar roçar o mamilo. Ela gemeu e arqueou as costas, se apertando contra a mão dele, que repetiu o movimento várias vezes, até ela se retorcer e gemer em seu colo.

Os movimentos dela pressionaram o seu quadril contra ele, que girou para um lado, deitando-a no tapete e se inclinando para beijá-la, a mão ainda em seu seio. Atirou uma perna sobre as dela, deixando toda a sua ereção latejante sobre a virilha dela, e a respiração sumiu de seus pulmões quando ela se virou e arqueou contra ele, pressionando o umbigo suave contra a dureza debaixo do short dele.

Ele gemeu alto, o som ecoando no cômodo, enquanto afastava o tecido do roupão de seu caminho, desnudando o sutiã de renda para o seu olhar ávido.

— Eu te quero — ele falou, sôfrego. O rosto dela ficou rosado e seus cílios pestanejaram para esconder o olhar, mas não se negou a ele. Ele podia ver que o sutiã dela abria na frente e ergueu a mão, mexendo até abrir, com um ligeiro ruído. Quase com reverência, ele afastou a renda, revelando seus seios. Ela era tão bonita, tão perfeita, que ele quase parou de respirar. Seus seios eram redondos e generosos, a pele mais clara onde a roupa de banho a protegia do sol. Eram coroados por pequenos pontos rosados, e quando ele se inclinou para tomar um bico em sua boca, ela deu um grito abafado, erguendo a mão e puxando sua cabeça para mais perto.

Ele sugou-a levemente, depois fez uma pausa para passar a língua para cima e para baixo, respirando nela, até que os dedos dela se apertaram em seus cabelos, puxando-o mais. Ele estava feliz demais para recusar, trazendo-a para sua boca com uma sucção forte, passando os dentes de leve sobre o mamilo, enquanto os quadris dela tremiam e se apertavam contra ele, encurtando a respiração dele em cada movimento.

Impaciente, ele puxou o cinto do roupão, até abri-lo completamente e seu umbigo suave desnudar-se para ele. Depois sua mão desceu para livrar-se das próprias roupas. Estava frenético, o seu corpo implorava por contato direto. Ele não podia tirar a roupa sem se afastar e não conseguia se libertar tão rapidamente. Quando finalmente afastou a cueca do caminho e encostou o seu rígido e esticado comprimento na pele quente dela, a sensação foi tão estranha que soltou um suspiro de alívio que era quase um gemido.

Por um longo momento, ele apenas manteve-a ali, apertada contra ele, a sua ereção firmemente presa entre eles.

Ela se mexeu um pouco contra ele, que respirou em êxtase.

— Você é tão gostosa — falou sôfrego.

— Você também. — A voz dela era pouco mais do que um sussurro. Ele sentiu a mão dela deslizar pelo lado dele e a palma em suas nádegas.

— Toque-me — ele falou, afastando-se um pouco. Ele pegou o punho dela, até puxar a mão para entre eles. — Sinta o que você faz comigo. — Ela ficou imóvel por um momento, a mão inerte na dele. Depois, lentamente, seus dedos se desdobraram e ele tremeu, sentindo-a tocá-lo. A sua respiração, literalmente, parou.

Quando ela explorou-o com um toque leve, tentador, ele sentiu o seu sangue correr para a cabeça, triplicando as batidas do coração, lutando para controlar sua reação. Deixou que ela o explorasse, que roçasse o seu comprimento, e se esforçou para ficar imóvel, mesmo quando ela passou a mão mais embaixo, pegando em sua carne sensível. Finalmente, ele não conseguiu mais resistir. Abaixou a mão e prendeu os dedos dela, guiando o aperto dela para um ritmo que o agradava, gemendo alto quando ela mesma passou a fazer os movimentos. Uma corrente elétrica passou por ele e, subitamente, agarrou o pulso dela, antes de se descontrolar na mão dela.

— Meu bem — ele falou, ainda que seus quadris arqueassem para a frente involuntariamente, roçando nela. — Você precisa parar.

Imediatamente ela tirou a mão e, vendo-a com as pestanas abaixadas, percebeu que ela estava encabulada.

— Eu não quis dizer que você estava fazendo algo errado. Mas eu te quero tanto que não confio em mim mesmo para me controlar. — Ele ergueu a mão e, com um dedo, levantou o queixo dela. — E quero que seja perfeito para você também.

— Oh — a voz dela estava fraca. — Na verdade, não é muito provável. Eu nunca, ah, nunca fiz isso antes.

Ele levou um instante para perceber o sentido das palavras dela.

— Você nunca...?

— Não.

Ele estava assombrado. Falou a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça.

— Não podemos fazer isso. — Completamente agitado, sem jeito, ele puxou o roupão sobre ela, antes de rolar para o lado e levantar, dando as costas para ela enquanto vestia a cueca e o short, com dificuldade.

— James? — A voz parecia hesitante e insegura.

— Levante — ele falou, sabendo que sua voz soava dura, mas travava uma batalha interior, que exigia toda a sua força de vontade. Metade dele, a nobre e cortês, dizia que ele não podia tirar a virgindade dela, especialmente num ato apressado, no chão da sua biblioteca. A outra metade estava terrivelmente excitada ao pensar que ela estava disposta a se entregar a ele, achando-o especial o bastante para compartilhar tal presente, e aquela parte não era facilmente persuadida.

Ouviu um suspiro enquanto ela levantava sem ajuda e o remorso passou por ele. Alívio também. Se ela estivesse de pé, muito provavelmente seus instintos mais nobres triunfariam, diferente de se continuasse no chão, esperando-o.

Então, ele ouviu outro som. Ela fungava.

— É melhor eu ir — ela disse, bem baixo. Ele ficou alarmado e se virou.

— Espere! — falou, correndo pelo aposento. Ela estava quase na porta quando ele agarrou seu braço, virando-a. Não olhou para ele, mas uma lágrima escapou enquanto ele a observava, correndo pelo rosto suave. — Oh, anjo, não. Eu não queria ferir os seus sentimentos.

— Está tudo bem — ela disse, respirando fundo, o que mandou as boas intenções dele para o inferno. — Eu entendo.

— Não. Não entende. — Ele puxou-a para perto, ignorando a resistência que endureceu os membros dela, passando os braços por ela. — A virgindade é uma coisa muito especial. Estou honrado por você me querer como o homem a compartilhar este momento, mas não é uma coisa para ser feita com pressa assim.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, olhando-o cautelosa.

— Eu pensei... que você não me queria mais — sussurrou.

Uma risada de incredulidade escapou dele.

— Lily — ele apertou-a, até ela não conseguir ignorar a prova de seu desejo por ela —, é isto o que um homem que não a quer sentiria?

Ela fungou e sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

— Não. — Lentamente, com um olhar malicioso, ela roçou contra ele, para cima e para baixo, até ele fechar os olhos e gemer suavemente, de frustração.

— Você está me deixando louco. — Ele passou uma das mãos pela coxa dela e ergueu uma perna, até passá-la em volta de seu quadril. A posição abriu-a intimamente para ele, que puxou o roupão do caminho, tirando o tecido do caminho. A calcinha dela era pequena e acetinada e já molhada, quando ele deslizou um polegar explorador sobre a carne sensível entre as pernas dela.

Lily tremeu e sua cabeça caiu, como se estivesse pesada demais para o delicado pescoço.

— Eu pensei que você não queria fazer isto.

— Agora — ele esclareceu, abaixando a cabeça e beijando o lado do pescoço enquanto, relutante, tirava a mão. — Não vamos fazer isso agora. Eu nunca disse que não a quero. Mas, se você vai fazer amor pela primeira vez em sua vida comigo, quero muito tempo para fazer direito.

Antes de se tornar um mentiroso, resistiu à tentação e afastou-a dele, prendendo as mãos nas lapelas do roupão para fechá-lo.

— Vá se vestir. Vou levá-la para casa antes que eu mude de ideia e a mantenha aqui a noite toda.

Lily ergueu as mãos para cima das dele e, quando ergueu os olhos, ele viu a indecisão, o desejo e mais em seus olhos de esmeralda.

— Você não imagina o quanto eu queria que isso fosse possível — falou suavemente.

Ela se virou e saiu do cômodo. Faltava menos de dois meses para a eleição, ele pensou. Depois, poderiam ficar juntos tanto quanto quisessem.

Você poderia se casar com ela, disse uma pequena voz em sua cabeça. Ele se inclinou e pegou o livro que tinha emprestado a ela, sem pensar no que fazia.

— Eu bem que poderia — falou alto, lentamente. — Eu bem que poderia fazer isso.

* * *

Desculpa a demora para postar o capítulo, mas eu estive cheia de coisas para fazer. Precisei mudar a fic para M.

Respostas aos reviews:

 **Aninha E. Potter:** Que bom que você está gostando! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo e até o próximo


	6. Chapter 6

**Desejos & Intrigas **pertence a **Anne Marie Wiston**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Na manhã seguinte, James deixou uma mensagem de voz para ela, convidando-a para jantar. Lily ligou de volta, para seu escritório, assim que seu pai saiu de casa para uma reunião de almoço. Quando a voz profunda e suave dele atendeu com um "Alô?" ela engoliu em seco, a garganta seca.

— J-James?

— Lily. — A voz dele abaixou mais, ficando rouca e íntima. — Estou com saudades.

— Eu também — ela foi honesta.

— Pode jantar comigo hoje à noite? Precisamos conversar.

Automaticamente, ela respondeu:

— Passamos o dia todo ontem conversando.

— Não só conversando — ela pôde sentir o humor na voz dele.

Graças a Deus ele não a viu corar.

— Não tenho certeza de poder sair hoje à noite — lamentou. — Meu pai pode suspeitar. Não tenho ficado em casa. — Não que ele sentisse sua falta.

Nas raras ocasiões em que tinham jantado juntos, geralmente ele tinha a televisão ligada e os olhos grudados nas notícias.

— Tudo bem, eu não queria fazer isso pelo telefone, mas... tenho pensado sobre o que você me disse na noite passada.

Pelo tom de voz, ela sabia que ele falava de sua falta de experiência.

— É? Pensado em quê?

— A sua primeira vez precisa ser especial. Você confia em mim para fazê-la especial?

— Claro. Eu confiaria em você para qualquer coisa.

Ela conseguiu ouvir o sorriso dele quando falou.

— Ótimo. Você pode tentar me encontrar sexta-feira à noite?

— Quer dizer... a noite toda?

— A noite toda. Vamos devagar, sem apressar nada. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Quero acordar com você na cama, de manhã.

O corpo dela enrijeceu de antecipação, enquanto seu coração derretia.

— Eu adoraria — sussurrou.

— Então, pode dar um jeito?

— Não vejo por que não. Mas não posso ir longe.

— Vou levá-la mais longe do que você jamais esteve — ele prometeu e, de novo, ela sentiu uma onda de calor percorrendo-a. Ele riu. — Nada a dizer?

— Não por telefone.

Ele riu ainda mais, mas sua voz soou sôfrega quando falou.

— Nem posso esperar para tê-la de novo em meus braços.

— Eu nem posso esperar para estar em seus braços de novo. Onde nos encontraremos?

Ele deu o endereço de um restaurante no distrito histórico.

— Eu a encontrarei do lado de fora para guardar sua mala no carro antes do jantar. Vou fazer reservas numa pousada restaurada próxima e iremos para lá depois do jantar.

— Não vamos para a sua casa?

— Não. Isso será especial. Espero que a minha casa seja, um dia, a sua casa, e assim, não a tornaria memorável, não é?

Silêncio.

Ele tinha mesmo dito o que parecia? O que ela achava?

— James...

— Lily...

Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Você primeiro — ela pediu.

— Certo. — Ele falou lentamente, como se pensando no que dizer. — Eu me desculpo por apressá-la. Sei que não quer falar muito sobre o futuro, até a campanha terminar.

— Eu posso ter mudado de ideia — ela disse com voz fraca. Ele estava pensando em casamento?

Ele riu novamente e a intensidade do momento se acalmou.

— Se você pensa assim, falaremos sobre o assunto na sexta-feira à noite. Dentre outras coisas.

A promessa sensual estava por trás de seu tom e a pulsação dela acelerou.

— Sexta-feira à noite. É uma promessa?

— Juro. Por muito, muito tempo, nós dois vamos nos lembrar dessa noite de sexta-feira.

* * *

Distante, James pousou o telefone no gancho, imaginando que Lily tivesse corado com suas palavras. Ela também ficaria toda corada em outra situação?

Logo, pensou. Logo ele saberia. Era incrível como o simples som da voz dela o deixava tão estupidamente feliz.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu seu sonho.

— Entre.

— Ei — seu irmão Ian entrou na sala, fechando a porta. Parou no meio do caminho, olhando James intrigado. — O que significa esta expressão abobalhada? — Os olhos castanho-claros se arregalaram. — Você encontrou alguém!

— É assim óbvio?

Ian riu.

— Para aqueles de nós que o conhecem, sim. — Ele se sentou em uma das cadeiras diante da escrivaninha de James, cruzando as pernas. — Entrega tudo.

James deu de ombros.

— É, encontrei alguém. — Hesitou. — Acho que a amo.

Ian ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Uau. Foi rápido.

— Há quanto tempo você conhecia Katie antes de perceber que ela era a certa?

Seu irmão sorriu.

— Boa pergunta. — Olhou curioso para o irmão. — Você confia nela?

Ian sabia o quanto James tinha sido magoado com Emmeline, anos atrás.

— Confio. Ela é diferente, interessada pelas mesmas coisas que eu. Gosta de conversar sobre história e fantasmas. Gosta da minha casa. Ela não quer ser acompanhada às festas mais elegantes da cidade todas as noites.

— Eu conheço essa dama que conquistou seu afeto?

James hesitou. Deus, ele queria tanto falar sobre Lily, compartilhar com todos sobre a mulher perfeita que tinha encontrado!

— Você conhece a família dela.

Ian ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Por que parece que há um problema nesta declaração?

— Porque há. — Ele não conseguia mais se conter. — O nome dela é Lily Evans.

Os olhos de Ian arregalaram.

— A filha de John? A que voltou da Europa uns dois meses atrás? — Quando James acenou, ele assobiou. — Cara, você sabe como se meter em apuros.

— Podia ser mais fácil.

— Você acha que ela é a certa?

— Eu sei que é — James corrigiu. — Soube na noite em que nos conhecemos.

— Quando foi? Onde? Não imagino que vocês dois frequentariam os mesmos círculos sociais. O velho dela acha que concorrer à eleição é um esporte sangrento.

— Ela estava na recepção para angariar fundos no Twin Oaks, no fim de julho.

— Num evento nosso? Isso é estranho.

James concordou. Pela primeira vez, desde a noite em que tinham se conhecido, ele pensou o que ela fazia em uma festa política do oponente de seu pai. Todos sabiam que John Evans desprezava Fleamont Potter além da medida das eleições que ambos esperavam ganhar. — É, mas ela não ficou muito tempo. E só algumas semanas atrás ela concordou em sair comigo.

— Então tudo aconteceu numa questão de semanas.

— Você não conheceu Katie por tanto tempo assim. — James estava na defensiva.

— Não, eu não conheci. Mas o sobrenome dela também não era Evans. Então você está sério quanto a Lily?

— Estava pensando em pedi-la em casamento. — Pela expressão de Ian, ele acrescentou depressa. — Oh, ela não vai me apresentar ao pai até que essa campanha termine, então, se ela disser sim, ficará entre nós por algum tempo.

— Eu não sei se devo desejar sorte ou dizer que você é louco. Mas, de qualquer modo, boa sorte.

A assistente de James tocou o interfone e ele ergueu a mão para o irmão

— Desculpe-me por um segundo.

— Sirius está na linha dois — a jovem assistente falou. — Ele diz que há um problema de gerenciamento no B&P's de Atlanta.

Ian levantou.

— Vou sair das suas costas. — Ele virou, mas olhou por sobre o ombro. — Boa sorte com a sua garota.

— Espere — James disse. — Por que você veio aqui?

Ian acenou com a mão.

— Nada importante. Falarei com você mais tarde.

James pegou o telefone, mas a sua atenção ainda estava no irmão mais velho quando a porta se fechou. Não conseguia afastar o pensamento de que Ian tinha algo importante a dizer e desejava ter sido mais atento. Sabia que Ian ainda tinha problemas com seus fornecedores de café. Havia algo mais que ele não contara?

* * *

Na sexta-feira à noite, quando o táxi chegou para levá-la ao restaurante onde encontraria James, Lily estava um feixe de nervos. Enquanto seu pai estava preocupado com as notícias da manhã anterior, ela mencionara casualmente que iria sair. Como imaginava, ele mal percebeu.

Surpreendentemente, a sua frieza não a incomodava tanto quanto antes.

Talvez fosse por causa de James. Agora que o tinha, a aprovação de seu pai não parecia mais tão importante. Durante todos aqueles anos ela estivera esperando pelo amor?

Amor. Tinha que admitir. Ela amava James Potter. Tão inadequado quanto o nome dele pudesse parecer para seu pai, era tarde demais para voltar atrás, interromper os sentimentos que cresciam pelo seu corpo, fazendo-a tão feliz que quase achava que sua pele não seria capaz de contê-lo. Ela o amava, mas ainda não podia contar a ele. Não até a eleição terminar.

Enquanto andava para a porta, com sua maleta para a noite, uma voz atrás exigiu:

— Aonde vai?

Lily pulou e virou-se, falando com a voz mais calma possível.

— Eu já disse, pai. Fui convidada para passar a noite com uma amiga. — Teria ele, de alguma forma, adivinhado aonde ela ia? Sentiu o peito pesado e a necessidade de rir histericamente, percebendo que se ele soubesse com quem ela estaria, seria trancada no quarto no mesmo instante.

— Hum. — Ele fez um gesto com a mão. — Eu esqueci. Divirta-se.

— Com certeza. — A declaração da década! Ela virou, saindo rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, antes de ele poder ler a culpa em seu rosto.

John Evans olhou sua filha entrar no táxi para encontrar sua amiga, o rosto mostrando desagrado, quando percebeu que tinha esquecido de perguntar sobre a programação dela para a próxima semana. Nem ao menos sabia o nome da amiga, então, não podia ligar para ela. Ela provavelmente tinha levado o celular, mas sem a agenda, que devia estar em sua escrivaninha, duvidava que ela pudesse dar uma resposta definitiva. Além do mais, sabia que ela não costumava deixar o celular ligado.

Bem, não importava. Poderia perguntar depois. Mas ele estava irritado por não conseguir confirmar os seus planos do comparecimento dela em alguns eventos. Talvez devesse olhar na agenda dela. Deixar um bilhete, pedindo que reservasse as datas que ele precisava. Foi para a escada.

Alguns instantes depois ele entrou na pequena sala de estar dos aposentos da filha. A escrivaninha estava iluminada sob a janela, o computador e a agenda à vista. Atravessou o quarto, sentando na cadeira, mas antes de poder verificar as datas em questão, a bela mesinha de centro chamou sua atenção.

Pegou um volume sobre ela, folheando distraidamente as páginas de fotos extraordinárias da história de Savannah. Muito bonito. Imaginou onde ela o teria conseguido. Não era bom em história e tinha certeza de não possuir um daqueles. Lily sempre fora uma criança estranha. Por tudo o que ele sabia, agora ela podia estar colecionando coisas como aquele livro.

Mas, enquanto fechava o livro, alguma coisa na primeira página atraiu seu olhar. Abriu-o novamente, lendo a assinatura feita à mão, e seu queixo apertou.

James Potter.

James Potter! Que diabos a sua filha fazia com um livro que pertencia a um dos filhos de Fleamont Potter? Pelo que sabia, ela nunca os encontrara.

Vasculhou a sua memória, mas não conseguiu se lembrar de uma única vez em que Lily tivesse sido apresentada a qualquer membro da família Potter. Mesmo quando a mandara para aquele baile em Twin Oaks, uns dois meses atrás, ela tinha chegado cedo em casa, dizendo que não vira ou ouvira nada de interessante.

Talvez por acaso tivesse comprado um livro que tinha pertencido a James Potter. Uma coincidência. Ainda assim... ele não tinha chegado tão longe em sua carreira sendo descuidado.

Rapidamente foi para seu escritório e teclou nervosamente um número.

Quando a ligação foi atendida do outro lado, ele falou:

— Eu tenho um novo trabalho para você. James Potter. Descubra tudo sobre ele e me dê retorno assim que possível.

* * *

James esperava pelo táxi diante do restaurante e ajudou-a a sair. Depois, inclinou-se e deu um beijo rápido, mas possessivo, que quase a derreteu. Em seguida, deu uma gorjeta ao motorista e pegou a maleta.

— Vou guardar isso no carro, depois entraremos.

— James? — Ela deu a mão para ele, enquanto ele a conduzia para o carro estacionado perto. — Precisamos... — ela tomou coragem e recomeçou. — Não precisamos comer.

Ele parou, com os olhos em seu rosto.

— Você ainda não jantou.

— Não estou com fome. — Exceto por ele. — Poderíamos comer... depois.

Algo saltou aos olhos dele, um lampejo de calor que percorreu o corpo dela.

— Tem certeza?

Sorrindo trêmula, ela respondeu.

—Tenho.

Ele também sorriu.

— Certo. — Ele abriu a porta para ela entrar. Depois, dirigiu apenas algumas quadras, até parar diante de um estacionamento, na frente de um adorável prédio antigo, com um discreto cartaz avisando ser uma pousada histórica.

Pegando a bagagem dela, guiou-a para dentro, segurando a sua mão, e ela imaginou se ele podia sentir o seu tremor. Tremia de antecipação e excitação.

Aparentemente, ele tinha se registrado antes de ela chegar e foram direto para o elevador, que os deixou no quarto, no segundo andar. O corredor estava na penumbra e frio.

Quando ele pôs a chave na fechadura e levou-a para o quarto onde passariam a noite juntos, ela ficou encantada pela beleza da cama com dossel e seus motivos de abacaxi. O teto era alto e havia uma lareira na parede oposta. Duas janelas do teto ao chão estavam cobertas pelas cortinas e, em frente à cama, portas se abriam para uma pequena e elegante varanda, que dava para um jardim particular. Árvores altas ao fundo ofereciam a ilusão de privacidade, bloqueando outros prédios.

— Isto é delicioso! — ela falou, tocando na pequena mesa que continha uma fruteira de prata cheia de frutas frescas.

— É.

Mas, quando seus olhares se encontraram, ele olhava para ela e não para o quarto. Ele sorriu, erguendo a mão.

— Vem cá.

E ela foi, passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele, se aninhando. Ele era grande, duro e quente, e ela sentiu-se frágil e feminina em seus braços.

Uma apreensão repentina passou por ela, pensando no que estava por vir, e ele pareceu notar.

— Você tem certeza?

Vendo a tensão no rosto dele, percebeu o quanto lhe custava fazer aquela pergunta.

— Tenho certeza — ela se esforçou para afastar os tolos receios femininos da cabeça. James sempre fora gentil com ela, lembrou. Faria tudo o mais facilmente possível. — Eu quero que você seja o meu primeiro. — E único. Deslizou a mão para o queixo dele, traçando com um dedo uma linha pelos seus lábios. — Faça amor comigo, James.

Os olhos dele estavam em fogo.

— Com prazer.

Ele pegou o dedo dela e sugou-o levemente, a língua girando quente, e ela sentiu sua respiração acelerar, um bolo pesado de excitação no estômago.

Sorrindo, os olhos dela fecharam-se de prazer, enquanto seu corpo apertava-se contra ele.

Soltando o dedo, ele deslizou a mão sob o queixo dela, erguendo o seu rosto e beijando-a com força, ao que ela só conseguiu retribuir agarrando com as mãos os ombros largos. Ela afastou a cabeça e procurou ar, enquanto James deslizava os lábios pelo seu pescoço.

Enquanto ele a apertava com um braço, ela sentiu a mão livre dele entre eles, arrancando a gravata e começando a desabotoar a camisa.

— Estamos com roupas demais — ele falou suavemente contra a pele dela.

Disposta, ela ergueu as mãos para os botões. Ele tirou o paletó, jogando-o sobre uma cadeira próxima, depois, tirou a camisa da calça. Quando ela abriu o último botão, ele tirou a camisa e jogou na cadeira, tirando depois a camiseta de gola em V.

Dois dias antes, ela o vira de roupa de banho, mas ali, de repente, ele parecia muito maior e mais... mais nu do que na praia. O seu peito era uma parede sólida de músculos, com leves cabelos escuros que faziam uma linha fina, desaparecendo por baixo da cintura de suas calças. Seus mamilos masculinos eram pequenos círculos acobreados, com biquinhos eretos.

James pegou uma das mãos dela e ergueu para seu peito, esfregando os dedos dela em um dos mamilos. Fechou os olhos e emitiu um som profundo, quando ela o roçou novamente.

— Isso é bom — sussurrou, sôfrego. Depois, ergueu as mãos para os botões da frente do vestido dela. — Quer sentir também?

Ela não conseguia falar, só ficar de pernas trêmulas enquanto ele desabotoava o vestido, deixando-o pender solto, expondo a pele até além da cintura. Ela não usava sutiã e, quando os dedos dele puxaram o vestido dos ombros dela, o tecido se abriu, expondo os seios.

— Doce — a voz dele soou trêmula. Empurrou o vestido, até escorregar pelas coxas dela, caindo em volta dos tornozelos.

Lily corou, parada diante dele apenas com uma calcinha de renda e as sandálias de salto alto que usava. James respirava pesadamente, fixo em seus seios.

— Você é linda. — Quase com reverência, ele passou as palmas em seus seios e a timidez dela desapareceu, enquanto ele os pegava, roçando ternamente o polegar para cima e para baixo no mamilo. Ela sentiu fogo correndo pelo seu corpo, até chegar entre suas pernas, onde sentiu se suavizar para ele. Olhou-o e viu que sorria. — Você me quer?

— James — uma palavra era o seu pedido e o sorriso dele aumentou, enquanto abaixava a cabeça e fechava os lábios sobre o tenro mamilo. Ele sugou fortemente, ouvindo um grito de prazer dela, enquanto os joelhos dela ficavam fracos, se agarrando aos ombros nus. Os braços dele passaram em volta dela, puxando seus quadris firmemente contra ele, que perdeu o fôlego sentindo o peso de sua carne excitada contra a barriga suave dela.

Ele ainda estava de calças e cinto e o tecido estava contra a sua pele como um estimulante erótico. O fogo dentro dela rugia, ativado pela boca dele em sua carne sensível, e se retorceu contra ele, contra o comprimento firme dele.

James gemeu. Soltou-a e arrancou o cinto, abrindo o zíper da calça no mesmo movimento.

— Ajude-me — pediu, a voz pouco mais do que um gemido, os olhos quentes de desejo. Obediente, ela pôs as mãos na cintura dele e abaixou as calças.

Quando caíram, ela não pôde deixar de olhar para a cueca branca, esticada pela pressão da carne mais masculina, presa sob o elástico e o tecido.

James prendeu um dedo na cueca e abaixou-a, e ela engoliu em seco ao vê-lo todo, completamente nu, orgulhosamente ereto, desde as curvas escuras de sua virilha. Ela ajudou-o a tirar a cueca de suas nádegas duras e logo ele estava sem roupa. Respirando depressa, como se tivesse corrido quilômetros, James pôs as mãos na cintura dela e ergueu-a, andando para livrá-los do monte de roupas no chão, enquanto a puxava novamente contra ele, e ela adorou sentir a carne dura dele se apertando contra o seu estômago sedoso. Passou os braços pelos ombros dele e seus seios pressionaram contra o peito duro, os cabelos provocando seus mamilos.

Quando ele empurrou os quadris para a frente, ela praticamente ronronou de prazer. Era para isso que tinha nascido, para aquele momento, aquele homem. Lentamente, moveu os quadris contra os dele, seus seios deslizando em seu peito.

Novamente ele beijou-a, e ela sentiu a mão dele em sua coxa, puxando uma perna para cima e passando pela cintura dele, como na outra noite. A posição deixou-a vulnerável, equilibrada em um único salto fino, e, quando a puxou num forte contato, os dois gemeram. Ela ainda usava a pequena calcinha, e sentindo o roçar contra o tecido acetinado, ficou assustada com as ondas de prazer que aumentavam cada vez mais. Gemendo, se ajeitou contra ele, para aumentar a sensação maravilhosa.

Erguendo-a nos braços, ele levou-a para a cama, deixando-a de pé, para que pudesse puxar as cobertas. Depois, deitou-a no colchão e ficou ao seu lado, apoiado num cotovelo para olhá-la.

Ela olhou. Tinha se sentido exposta quando ele tirara a sua roupa, mas agora, deitada, sentia-se muito mais vulnerável. Em sua coxa, podia sentir a dura prova do desejo dele, latejando e se movendo ocasionalmente.

Devagar, ele ergueu a mão e pousou no estômago dela, enquanto ela dava um suspiro assustado com o calor que pairava entre eles.

— Eu quero você — ele falou — mais do que já quis qualquer coisa na vida. — O olhar dele deslizou de seu rosto para todo o corpo dela e um ligeiro sorriso pairou em seus lábios.

— James, me beije. O sorriso aumentou.

— Com prazer.

Inclinando-se, seus lábios tocaram os dela, primeiro suavemente, depois com mais amor, ficando mais firme. Tocou a linha de seus lábios com a língua e quando ela separou os lábios, imediatamente ele mergulhou em seu recesso.

A mão livre dele deslizou, encontrando um seio, e girou firmemente a palma sobre ele, reacendendo o fogo com o qual ele tinha iluminado a sua vida. O corpo dela arqueou e ele riu. Lentamente, a mão deixou o seu seio e começou a viajar pelo seu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele deslizou a boca de seus lábios e foi para o queixo, até que ela sentiu a respiração quente em sua orelha.

Ela pulou quando ele tomou a orelha na boca e começou a sugar, involuntariamente, separando os lábios com as sensações de choque que ele provocava. Quem imaginaria que uma orelha poderia ser tão erótica?

Mas o pensamento mal passou pela sua cabeça, pois ele tinha começado a fazer círculos firmes abaixo de sua barriga, cada vez indo um pouco mais para baixo, fazendo-a tremer de antecipação.

Por fim, ele deslizou um dedo por baixo da tira de elástico da calcinha.

— Isso tem que sair — ele disse, puxando para baixo.

Quando ele a jogou por sobre o ombro, ela percebeu que ainda estava com as sandálias e disse:

— Deixe-me tirar...

— Não — ele sorriu, erguendo uma perna delgada e olhando-a. — Eu gosto de ver isso. — O olhar dele voltou sobre ela, até parar no ninho de cachos, olhando a sua mão enquanto seus dedos deslizavam, se curvando entre suas pernas. — E isso — falou sôfrego. — Realmente, gosto muito.

Ele moveu os dedos um pouco e ela sentiu ondas de prazer atravessando seu corpo.

— Relaxe — ele sussurrou, apertando a parte interna de sua coxa com uma das mãos, até que ela se abriu para ele.

— Não posso. É tão... bom.

As sobrancelhas dele se arquearam e ela sentiu os dedos fazendo pequenos círculos, espalhando a umidade que tinha encontrado entre suas pernas pela sua mão e pela carne dela, tornando o contato mais prazeroso.

— Você está toda molhada. Toda molhada para mim.

— James! — Ela apertou os ombros dele, sem se importar por estar pedindo. — Pare! Eu não posso... não posso...

— Pode sim. — Havia sorriso em sua voz, mas o tom era tenso. — Solte, meu bem. Deixe sair. — Ele a provocava, com sílabas lentas de encorajamento, que ela mal escutava. Seu corpo estava ficando apertado, um tremor de necessidade em seu estômago, os saltos enfiados na cama enquanto ela se empurrava contra a mão dele, incapaz de resistir à sedução daqueles dedos experientes.

Inclinando-se sobre ela, ainda tocando-a, ele abaixou a cabeça, tomando um dos seios na boca, e ela gritou alto, enquanto setas afiadas de prazer passavam por ela. Não podia aguentar mais e seu corpo necessitado, doendo, arqueou várias vezes, a doce tensão que os mágicos dedos dele provocavam, deixando-a mais e mais tensionada...

Até que uma deliciosa onda estourou e ela gritou, mexendo-se contra a mão dele. Correntes de incrível prazer tomaram conta dela, explodindo em sua cabeça, e ela sentiu a mão dele entre suas pernas, os dedos afundando mais enquanto ela se apertava contra ele, de novo e de novo.

— James! — Ela gritou através da tormenta de preenchimento sensual.

— Estou bem aqui. — Ele se inclinou, beijando a testa dela.

Ela estava mole e trêmula, a letargia tomando o lugar da selvagem excitação de momentos antes. Mas o sentimento da força dura ainda pressionando o seu quadril era por si só uma sedução. Ela abaixou a mão e envolveu-o, tocando o comprimento quente e suave dele e, incrivelmente, sentiu um eco do intenso prazer que acabara de ter.

— Eu quero você aqui — ela separou as pernas e puxou-o para ela.

Ele ficou sobre ela e ela perdeu o fôlego de prazer, enquanto se ajustava intimamente contra ele.

— Aqui?

— Oh, sim. Por favor. — Ela se mexeu um pouco e ele fechou os olhos.

— Espere, precisamos de proteção.

Erguendo-se nos joelhos, ele esticou a mão para a mesinha de cabeceira e, enquanto abria o pequeno pacote, que ele devia ter posto lá mais cedo, ela sentiu-se protegida. Quando ele rolou o preservativo para o lugar, ela ergueu as mãos para ajudá-lo e, com um gemido, ele se deixou tocar e explorar.

Por fim, ele voltou para cima dela. Ela passou as pernas em volta de seus quadris, segurando forte em seus ombros quando o sentiu começando a afundar nela. Fechando os olhos, ela esperou pela dor.

James foi lento e cuidadoso. Ela sentiu-o hesitar quando seu corpo resistiu e depois, num único toque, entrou fundo nela. Surpreendentemente, quase não houve dor. O pequeno desconforto sumiu rapidamente e ela abriu os olhos, vendo o rosto preocupado dele.

— Tudo bem?

Ela amou-o ainda mais por aquilo. Os braços dele tremiam, como todo o seu corpo, com puro desejo, e ainda assim, estava preocupado com ela.

— Perfeito — ela respondeu. Ela ergueu e abaixou os quadris tentativamente, gostando da sensação da suave pressão cheia que trazia de volta um prazer que ela já tinha conhecido.

Então James começou a se mover. Longas e poderosas estocadas moviam o seu corpo na cama. Toques profundos que deixavam a sua sensível carne de mulher contra o duro comprimento masculino dele, enquanto seus corpos ficavam juntos de novo e de novo, a carne úmida roçando em ritmo erótico.

Ele respirava alto no quarto silencioso e, de repente, ela percebeu que os pequenos sons de prazer vinham de sua própria garganta. Em poucos momentos, a sensação levou ambos ao limite, fazendo-os atingir o ápice simultaneamente.

Ela dormia nos braços de James, mas quando ele se virou ela piscou sonolenta.

— Sexo deve ser como uma droga. Estou exausta e nem fiz nada.

— Isso é um ponto de vista pessoal. — Olhando o relógio de pulso, ele sorriu enquanto ela corava. — São quase nove horas. Você está com fome? Lembra que pulamos o jantar?

— Lembro. — Ela pensou na pergunta, enquanto erguia a mão e fazia um desenho no peito dele. — Não, acho que não estou com fome. Um pedaço de fruta daquela mesa está bom para mim.

— Bom — ele falou, satisfeito, e ela sentiu-o tremer contra a sua coxa, onde ela tinha pousado uma perna sobre ele. A mão dele deslizou para o seu seio e ela perdeu o fôlego, de prazer, por como o seu corpo respondia imediatamente. — Eu posso pensar em muitas coisas, em vez de comer.

* * *

Mais um capítulo para vocês! Desculpem a demora

Quero agradecer a **Deby** pela review do capítulo anterior.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo e até o próximo


	7. Chapter 7

**Desejos & Intrigas **pertence a **Anne Marie Wiston**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SETE**

James acordou devagar, cheio de felicidade, percebendo que não estava sozinho. O segundo pensamento consciente foi que Lily estava deitada ao seu lado, enrolada como uma bolinha, enquanto ele se curvava possessivamente em volta dela.

Abrindo os olhos, viu a quente luz do sol entrando pela fresta da cortina. O relógio na mesinha-de-cabeceira mostrava que passava de seis e meia. Em poucas horas eles se separariam.

Sentiu insatisfação e apertou os braços, puxando-a para mais perto. Não queria deixá-la ir. Nem naquela manhã nem nunca.

Imediatamente, o pensamento cristalizou-se. Não queria deixá-la ir embora, nunca. Ele a amava. Queria se casar com ela, acordar todas as manhãs com ela em seus braços, queria ver seu ventre inchado com seu filho. Queria tudo aquilo.

— Humm — Lily espreguiçou-se enquanto acordava, encostando as nádegas nele, fazendo-o esquecer de tudo, enquanto seu corpo respondia à pressão da carne suave dela contra ele.

Passou uma das mãos pelo seio dela, roçando o polegar até o mamilo enrijecer.

— Bom-dia — falou em sua orelha, beijando o lado do pescoço.

— Bom-dia — esticando a delicada mão para trás, ela passou-a em volta dele, subindo e descendo. — Parece uma manhã muito boa. — Havia sorriso em sua voz.

— Com certeza. — Ele concordou, mal conseguindo falar com a paixão que embaralhava as suas ideias enquanto os dedos dela o provocavam.

Com a mão na coxa dela, ele ergueu a perna que estava em cima, enganchando-a nele, se aninhando no pequeno ninho úmido e quente entre as pernas dela, sem penetrar.

— Você está dolorida?

Ela virou a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Não.

— Bom. — Virando, colocou a proteção e ajeitou seus quadris, erguendo mais a perna dela, entrando nela. Ela estava suave e molhada, e tão quente que ele precisou parar de se mover e cerrar os dentes para evitar terminar o prazer depressa demais.

E, quando olhou novamente para o relógio, quase uma hora tinha se passado.

Ele estava deitado de costas e Lily deitada em seu peito, a cabeça encostada em seu coração.

— Você está acordada?

— Hum-hum.

— Eu acho... — ele hesitou e pensou. — Não, não é assim. Eu _sei_ que a amo.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, boquiaberta, os olhos arregalados.

— Não me diga isto!

Dizer que ele ficou surpreso era pouco.

— Por que não? É verdade.

— É cedo demais — ela se endireitou. — Você não acha que é muito cedo, James? Mal me conhece.

— Eu a conheço até biblicamente.

— Eu não quis dizer isso!

— Eu sei. Mas não pude resistir.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo como ele, que continuou:

— E acho que você também está se apaixonando por mim.

O olhar dela suavizou.

— Talvez eu esteja. Mas não podemos falar sobre isso até o fim da eleição.

O coração dele começou a doer.

— Você está disposta a dormir comigo, mas não posso dizer que te amo?

— Estou disposta a fazer amor com você — ela corrigiu, e ele a viu corar, como esperado.

— Lily, você não está fazendo muito sentido. — Ele tentou continuar sorrindo, com esforço. — Eu prometi que não diria nada a ninguém sobre o nosso relacionamento até a eleição terminar. Mas não vou prometer não dizer o que estou pensando.

— Tenho medo de dar azar — ela disse, ainda sorrindo. — Nós dois juntos... é tão maravilhoso, James, tão perfeito e surpreendente! Entende o que quero dizer? Acho que tenho medo que algo dê errado se não tivermos cuidado.

— Meu bem. — Ele apertou-a novamente nos braços, enquanto a dor diminuía. — Nada vai dar errado.

Apenas precisamos ser cautelosos por mais algumas semanas e depois anunciaremos ao mundo.

Ele suspirou, pousando a cabeça no ombro dele.

— Você não conhece meu pai. Não vai importar se for um dia ou um ano depois da eleição, nem quem ganhou. Tudo o que ele verá é que estou me juntando às tropas inimigas.

— Juntando-se às tropas inimigas. — Ele repetiu. Parecia ridículo, mas tinha visto alguns ataques traiçoeiros de Evans a seu pai, então, talvez fosse assim que ele reagiria.

— Obrigada pela noite passada. Não poderia ter sido mais especial se eu tivesse planejado tudo.

— De nada. — Gentilmente, ele passou a mão pelas costas dela, sem precisar dizer mais nada.

— Eu me importo com você — ela disse calmamente. — Mais do que já me preocupei com alguém. E, quando esta campanha terminar, prometo que faremos planos. Independente do que meu pai disser.

— Bom. Vou cobrar. — A voz dele estava quente de satisfação. — E anunciaremos à imprensa, antes que vaze.

Ele deixou que Lily tomasse banho primeiro, sentindo que ela precisava de um tempo sozinha. Enquanto isso, pediu o café-da-manhã no quarto e, depois dele tomar um banho rápido e se vestir, sentaram-se para comer.

Depois, se prepararam para partir.

James olhou-a arrumando a maleta e, subitamente, chegou perto, vendo lágrimas caindo de seus lindos olhos.

— Não chore, meu bem. Não vai demorar muito até podermos ficar juntos como queremos, lembra?! Só sete semanas.

Trêmula, ela repetiu.

— Só sete semanas.

— Eu juro. Em seu coração, você sabe que temos algo especial aqui. Algo duradouro.

Ela olhou-o e sorriu, mesmo com os lábios trêmulos.

— É. Algo duradouro.

Depois de enxugar as lágrimas do rosto dela, beijou-a ternamente e se afastou.

— Está pronta para ir para casa? Ela concordou.

Pegando a pequena maleta, James abriu a porta e seguiram pelo corredor, descendo para o saguão. Ela já não chorava, sorrindo meio timidamente.

— O que foi?

O sorriso dela aumentou.

— Eu me sinto como uma depravada — sussurrou. — Todos estão nos olhando. Tenho certeza de que sabem que não deixamos o quarto depois que chegamos.

James riu.

— Acho que você está julgando as pessoas melhor do que elas são. Duvido que alguém possa nos descrever. — Ele girou a porta e foram para onde o carro estava estacionado.

— Espere. Eu pegarei um táxi.

— Tudo bem. — Ele abriu o porta-malas e pôs a mala dela dentro. — Não tenho nada importante nesta manhã. Tenho tempo para levá-la em casa.

— Seria melhor que eu pegasse um táxi.

— Não seria — ele respondeu, ignorando calmamente o fato de saber que ela não queria que a levasse.

Ela apertou os olhos, mas ele estava irredutível.

— Está bem, mas só porque é de manhã e sei que meu pai não deve estar em casa.

Ele sorriu vitorioso.

Quando chegaram ao grande círculo diante da casa dela, eles combinaram jantar na noite seguinte e ela se despediu com um beijo bastante satisfatório.

— Por que você tem um livro que pertence a James Potter?

Ela mal tinha aberto a porta e seu pai saiu do escritório, vindo em sua direção.

Gelou, chocada por ele ainda estar em casa de manhã, num dia de semana.

Ainda mais chocada por ter se arriscado. Ele teria visto James? Não, pois não estaria tão calmo.

Pensou na pergunta, fazendo um rosto inocente, que nada demonstrava.

Tivera tantos motivos na vida para praticar a mentira que nem precisava tentar.

— Eu o encontrei naquela festa para angariar fundos aonde você me mandou — simples assim, e nem era mentira.

— Eu pensei que você tinha dito que não encontrou nada importante lá.

— Não encontrei. Ele está tão interessado na campanha quanto eu.

— Mas você falou com ele.

— Ele é uma fonte de conhecimento sobre a história de Savannah. — Também não era mentira. Ela era uma adulta. Não precisava da permissão dele para fazer qualquer coisa e ele não podia impedi-la de ver James. Para sua surpresa, ela não pôde evitar um tom ligeiramente ríspido quando falou.

— Esta é a cidade onde a família da minha mãe viveu por gerações, e ainda não sei quase nada sobre ela.

Seu pai pareceu sem jeito.

— Ah, acho que posso corrigir isso.

— Eu já cuidei disso. E o que estava fazendo, remexendo no meu quarto? — Sabia exatamente onde tinha deixado o livro de James. Nem em um milhão de anos teria imaginado que seu pai entraria em seu quarto.

— Eu, bem, queria verificar a sua agenda. — Ele ainda a olhava, parecendo desconcertado. — Só queria deixar um bilhete, pedindo para estar disponível para algumas atividades de campanha nesta semana e na próxima.

— Certo. Não creio que haja conflitos. Eu lhe direi. — Ela passou por ele e foi para a escada, impaciente com o estranho comportamento do pai. — E bom-dia para você também, pai. — Ela usou o tom de sarcasmo que ele usava com frequência.

— Lily? — A voz atrás dela estava relutante. Ela parou, olhando para trás, as sobrancelhas erguidas, questionadoras. — Eu... obrigado por voltar para casa — finalmente ele falou, olhando para o tapete no chão. — Significou muito para mim.

— Eu entendo que é importante para você vencer esta eleição.

— Não, não é isso. — Seu pai ergueu os olhos e ela ficou chocada. Ele parecia gostar dela. — Só estou contente por você estar aqui. E prometo que, assim que a eleição acabar, passarei algum tempo mostrando a você as coisas que sua mãe amava nesta cidade.

Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e ela mordeu o lábio. Ele nunca mencionara sua mãe antes, não que ela lembrasse.

— Eu gostaria disso. Gostaria muito. — Mas, quando virou e começou a subir, pensou que não devia contar muito com nada. Se ele vencesse a eleição, ficaria ocupado demais para se preocupar com ela. Como sempre.

E se perdesse... nem imaginava como reagiria.

Enquanto ela ia para o quarto, o celular tocou. Sentiu o coração um pouco excitado, achando que fosse James, pois poucas pessoas conheciam o número.

— Alô?

— Alô, minha querida! — Era Doe.

— Oi, Doe. — Mesmo não sendo James, era a segunda melhor coisa. — Como vai?

— Terrivelmente maravilhosa. Mas quero saber de você! A última vez que falamos você estava com uma voz que eu nunca tinha ouvido. Ainda está encontrando o seu sujeito Porter?

— Potter — Lily sussurrou. Entrou em sua suíte e fechou a porta, indo para o quarto. Só quando aquela porta também estava bem fechada, ela voltou ao tom normal. — O nome dele é James Potter.

— Então você está saindo com ele. — A voz de Dorcas era de triunfo.

— Estou.

— Lily! Pela sua voz, parece que as coisas vão bem!

— As coisas vão muito bem. — Ela sabia que parecia sonhadora, mas nada podia fazer. — James disse que me ama.

— Ohh — Doe deu um longo suspiro. — Garota querida, isso é maravilhoso. Você está fazendo planos que eu deva saber?

— Ainda não — Lily suspirou, a felicidade murchando um pouco. — Não queremos fazer nada até depois da eleição.

— A eleição em que o seu pai ou o dele perderá?

— Exatamente.

Por um instante, Doe ficou em silêncio.

— Como você acha que será?

— Nem imagino. Mas, se meu pai perder, dizer que o nome do meu namorado é Potter vai deixá-lo louco. Provavelmente você verá os fogos no céu do seu lado do Atlântico.

Doe riu.

— Não deve ser tão ruim. O que de pior poderia acontecer?

— Acho que ele poderia me deserdar, nunca mais falar comigo.

Houve um longo silêncio, até que Dorcas falou.

— Bem, querida, detesto falar o óbvio, mas o homem ignorou a sua existência a maior parte de sua vida. — Havia um tom amargo em sua voz. A família de Doe tinha opiniões contundentes sobre a pequena e solitária garota que Doe trouxera para casa nas férias escolares, por tantos anos. — Quero dizer, você viveu bem sem ele e, me atrevo a dizer, pode fazê-lo de novo.

Lily suspirou.

— Você está certa. Mas sabe, Doe, lamento por ele. Ele mal menciona o nome de minha mãe. Depois de todos esses anos, ainda sente saudades.

— E como você sabe disso? — Doe não iria perdoar tão depressa os anos de negligência emocional.

— Ele tem falado um pouco sobre ela. Diz que me pareço com ela.

Doe emitiu um som que até podia passar por simpatia.

— Posso perceber como deve ser difícil para ele. — Ela hesitou. — Mas, Lily, você não vai deixar que ele diga quem pode amar, não é?

— Não. — Ela tinha resolvido aquela preocupação e sua voz mostrou. — James e eu não deixaremos nada atrapalhar nosso relacionamento.

— Maravilhoso! Vou começar a planejar uma viagem aos Estados Unidos para conhecer esse homem. Ou melhor, você poderia trazê-lo para o meu casamento, casar enquanto estiverem aqui e fazer uma longa viagem de lua-de-mel pela Europa.

Lily sorriu.

— Talvez.

— Ele a pediu em casamento?

— Não — admitiu. — Ele sabe que eu não poderia aceitar agora. E não nos conhecemos há tanto tempo...

— Ahh. O tempo nada significa quando duas pessoas se apaixonam.

Na visão de Doe, aquilo devia ser verdade. Ela aceitara o pedido depois de apenas quatro encontros com seu noivo. O fato de ter balançado a realeza da Europa não afetara qualquer dos dois. Em comparação, Lily se sentia acovardada e diminuída. James a conhecia o suficiente e talvez estivesse certo. Como Doe. Se ela o quisesse, precisava mostrar a ele que não se importava com o que o mundo pensava. Principalmente seu pai.

— Bem, não posso dizer como você deve viver a sua vida — Doe soou dramática. — Mesmo querendo.

Lily riu.

— Obrigada pela sua preocupação, você sabe. Agora, diga por que realmente ligou. Já decidiu a cor do meu vestido de dama de honra?

* * *

Dois dias eram um tempo ridiculamente longo para ficar longe de Lily, James pensava no dia seguinte. Por que o pai dela detestava tanto sua família? E por que, sabendo que o homem não se importara com ela na infância, ela estava tão determinada a não aborrecê-lo?

John Evans podia ser um pai totalmente inadequado, mas era tudo o que Lily tinha, James lembrou. Ela não tivera o amor e o apoio de outros membros da família durante os anos em que o pai a negligenciara. Em sua mente, até um pai inadequado era melhor do que nada. Dava para entender.

O seu próprio pai não estivera muito presente quando ele era uma criança.

E, enquanto ele via as ações de seu pai sob uma perspectiva diferente quando adulto, ainda havia um pouco da criança dentro dele que nunca esquecia ou perdoava ser ignorada. Graças a Deus, aos tios Orion e Walburga, o "outro" lar Potter fora cheio de risos, amor, calor e cuidados, e os filhos de Fleamont eram tão bem-vindos lá como os do próprio Orion.

Depois de almoçar com Lea, ele voltava para o escritório quando parou na escrivaninha de seu assistente administrativo, Geoffrey. O jovem falou, sorrindo.

— Há uma dama para vê-lo. Uma bela dama.

James ergueu a cabeça, atento ao tom dele.

— Ela deu o nome?

Geoffrey negou com a cabeça.

— Onde ela está?

— Eu deixei que esperasse em seu escritório. Ela tem um livro que é seu. Quando me mostrou a sua assinatura, descobri que estava bem.

Um livro... Lily! Ele ficou chocado com a onda de prazer que sentiu.

Praticamente correu para seu escritório.

— Ei — falou, entrando na sala e fechando a porta firmemente. — O que faz aqui? — Nem acreditava na coragem dela. Sabia como se preocupava com o pai, com relação a eles.

— Eu queria devolver seu livro. — Ela levantou de onde sentara, num pequeno grupo de cadeiras em volta de uma antiga mesa de centro. O livro estava sobre a mesa. — E — continuou, sorrindo — pensei que talvez pudesse conseguir um ou dois beijos para aguentar até amanhã à noite.

Ele sorriu, deliciado com o aparecimento súbito dela.

— Acho que isso pode ser arranjado. — Encontrou-a a meio caminho e pôs as mãos em sua cintura, puxando-a para perto. — Olá — murmurou, pousando os lábios nos dela. Mas, mesmo enquanto a abraçava, a sua mente trabalhava. — E o seu pai? Você está correndo risco vindo aqui.

Ela deu de ombros, segurando o rosto dele com os pequenos dedos.

— Você vale alguns riscos. — Os olhos dela estavam muito verdes e determinados, e ele pensou o que teria acontecido. Certamente ela não podia ser descrita como tímida, mas lutava para evitar controvérsias. Se fosse reconhecida ali, as coisas podiam ficar tensas entre ela e o pai.

— Amanhã à noite está longe demais para vê-la — ele disse, apertando-a contra o peito. — Vamos sair hoje à noite. Iremos jantar e depois à minha casa.

— Não posso. Esta noite preciso ficar em casa.

— Por quê? — Ele beijou-a ternamente. — Não quero esperar até amanhã, Lily.

— É só um dia. Eu sinto a mesma coisa. Não devia ter vindo aqui hoje, mas queria vê-lo. — Ela parou, correndo as mãos pelos cabelos dele, que tremeu ao contato. — Eu precisava te ver.

— Que bom. — A ternura sumiu do rosto dele, substituída pela fome do desejo. — Também tenho sentido sua falta.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, beijando-a profundamente, as mãos passando pelo corpo esguio dela, enquanto o seu próprio ficava alerta. Ela era como fogo em seus braços, se retorcendo contra ele, acendendo a paixão a cada toque de suas curvas contra ele. Arqueando o corpo dela, ele beijou seu pescoço e sugou o lóbulo da orelha. Ela tremeu e agarrou-o pelos ombros. Enquanto ela erguia os braços, a blusa curta que usava exibiu a pele nua e macia e os dedos dele exploraram-na, escorregando para os ossos frágeis de suas costas. Deslizou uma das mãos sob a blusa, buscando o seio...

Até que ouviu a porta se abrir.

O som foi quase um choque de água fria. Ele ergueu a cabeça e se endireitou sem se afastar de Lily, puxando-a pelas costas, ocultando a identidade dela em seu peito.

Seu irmão Marcus parou imóvel à porta, o rosto demonstrando uma divertida surpresa,

— Bem, oi. Imagino que por isso Geoffrey tentou me despachar.

James olhou para o assustado assistente atrás de Marcus, que agitava as mãos.

— Eu tentei — disse para James. — Realmente tentei.

— Está tudo bem, Geoff — James garantiu. E saudou o irmão — Olá, Marc. Imagino que há um bom motivo para invadir meu escritório.

O sorriso de seu irmão mais novo era leve. Marcus sempre fora animado, mas, depois de pegar sua noiva na cama com seu melhor amigo, um ano atrás, seus sorrisos tinham quase desaparecido.

— Isso pode esperar. Apresente-me.

James suspirou.

— Está bem, mas você precisa prometer não contar que a conheceu, até depois da eleição.

Marc franziu o rosto.

— Depois da eleição?

— Lily, este é o meu irmão tolo, Marcus Potter. Marc, Lily Evans. — Gentilmente, ele afastou-a e ela ergueu o rosto de seu ombro, virando para saudar seu irmão.

O entendimento iluminou os olhos escuros de Marc.

— Uau. — Estendeu a mão para Lily — Imagino que seu pai não veja muita utilidade em ninguém chamado Potter.

Lily balançou a cabeça e apertou a mão dele.

— Acho que não. — Ela olhou para James e sorriu quando encontrou seu olhar. — Mas isso não vai importar. Só vamos esperar até o término da eleição, para não perturbar nossos pais.

Marc deu uma risada divertida.

— Você tem que fazer muito mais do que sair com James para perturbar nosso pai. — Ele soltou a mão dela e voltou para a porta.

— Desculpe-me pela invasão.

— Espere — James chamou. — O que você queria?

Marcus apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Não é importante. — Outro de seus raros sorrisos iluminou suas feições sóbrias. — Foi bom conhecê-la, Lily. Eu a verei novamente quando vocês dois pararem de se esconder. Espero.

Ela sorriu.

— Definitivamente. Foi bom conhecê-lo, Marcus.

Quando a porta fechou atrás dele, ela virou-se para James, sorrindo.

— Agora, onde estávamos?

* * *

Mais um capítulo pra vocês!

 **LuPotter** e **aninha evans:** Se apenas achando o livro de James no quarto da Lily, o pai dela reagiu dessa maneira, imagina quando ele descobrir.

Espero que todos que estão acompanhando tenham gostado do capítulo. Até o próximo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Desejos & Intrigas **pertence a **Anne Marie Wiston**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO OITO**

James não sorriu. Era como se o prazer da visita dela tivesse se apagado com seu irmão.

— Ainda é setembro — ele disse. — Realmente vamos ter que esconder nosso relacionamento por mais um mês e meio, até essa droga de eleição terminar?

Ela percebeu a frustração dele.

— Seria melhor.

— Melhor para quem?

Nunca vira esse lado dele, essa impaciência, e sentiu-se pequena e egoísta.

— Melhor para nós — disse calmamente, tentando não mostrar sua aflição.

— Não para mim. Meu pai não dá a menor importância para o que qualquer de seus filhos faz ou quem namora. O seu pai é o único com problemas.

— Eu sei — ela estava perto das lágrimas. — Mas ele é o meu único parente vivo, James, e não quero afastá-lo desnecessariamente. Tudo o que peço são sete semanas. É demais?

A expressão dele suavizou-se e, para alívio dela, puxou-a para perto.

— Não. Não quando comparado ao resto de nossas vidas.

A promessa nas palavras dele emocionou-a. Então ele realmente estava pensando em casamento! Suspirando, ele falou.

— Eu só queria ficar com você o tempo todo. Levá-la para jantar ou a uma festa, sem precisar me preocupar se alguém vai nos ver e contar para algum colunista de fofocas. — Houve um silêncio tenso, mas logo ela sentiu-o relaxar. — Quero apresentá-la à minha família. Quero que o mundo nos veja juntos.

— Não mais do que eu — ela falou suavemente, tocando o queixo forte dele. Agora entendia por que era tão importante para ele; uma vez, tinha sido crucificado pela imprensa e não queria aquilo de novo. — Sei que sete semanas parecem muito, mas não são.

— Não rápido o bastante para mim. — Mesmo reclamando, abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la e ela percebeu que o momento de discórdia tinha passado.

— Amanhã à noite — prometeu, quando ele finalmente ergueu a cabeça. — Eu o verei então.

— Não creio que possa ir buscá-la — ele disse, demonstrando conhecer a resposta.

— Por que eu não pego um táxi para a sua casa e saímos de lá?

* * *

Ele olhava pela janela quando o táxi de Lily parou em seu portão na noite seguinte. Abriu a porta e ficou esperando, admirando a sua sorte. Ela andava com a elegância de uma bailarina, e ele lembrou quão graciosamente tinha acompanhado seus passos naquela primeira noite no jardim, quão perfeitamente o seu corpo se ajustara ao dele.

Sorrindo enigmaticamente, ela subiu as escadas.

— Boa-noite. Você parece estar a milhões de quilômetros daqui.

Ele sorriu, murmurando.

— Não tão longe. — Afastou-se, segurando a porta aberta, aproveitando o leve roçar do corpo dela contra o dele enquanto ela entrava.

Parando no corredor atapetado do saguão, ela deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa, embaixo do espelho. Por um momento, ficou de costas para ele e as curvas perfeitas de seu bumbum em formato de coração foram exibidas pela saia que usava. A deliciosa excitação que martelava dentro dele, desde a visão de suas longas pernas saindo do táxi, aumentou e ele aproximou. Colocando as mãos em sua cintura, puxou-a contra seu corpo. Afastando os cabelos de sua nuca, beijou gentilmente a pulsação que ali descobriu, mordiscando suavemente o lóbulo da orelha, até ela tremer e se encostar mais nele.

James gemeu, sentindo a sua ereção presa entre eles, aninhada entre as suaves nádegas. Deslizando as mãos por baixo da blusa curta que ela usava, pôs as palmas sobre os seios, sob o sutiã de renda.

Lily emitiu um som sôfrego enquanto ele roçava os mamilos com o polegar, até ficarem enrijecidos. As mãos dela deslizaram pelo lado dele, chegando até suas nádegas e puxando-o mais para perto.

O mundo à sua volta resumiu-se a uma única coisa: ele a queria. Já.

Ansioso, ele passou as mãos pelos quadris e ergueu a saia até a cintura. Para seu deleite, ela usava uma calcinha de renda preta. Passando os dedos gentilmente pelo tecido, ele abaixou-a até as coxas. Quando fez uma pequena força, ela se entreabriu e, olhando para baixo, ele viu que ela usava sandálias altas de tiras. Subitamente, ele sentiu que não podia respirar nem pensar ou esperar.

Deslizou os dedos pela calcinha, encontrando caminho entre os cabelos crespos até a carne suave e úmida. Ela estava molhada e quente e, percebendo que estava pronta, ele apenas se afastou o bastante para abrir a calça e tirá-la do caminho, suspirando de alívio enquanto a sua carne latejante pressionava a pele nua diante dele.

Ele abaixou e se moveu para a posição, separando mais as pernas dela que, automaticamente, inclinou para a frente, abrindo os braços na pequena mesa, até ficar imóvel. Lentamente, ele se adiantou, gemendo de alívio, deleite, êxtase, enquanto o canal apertado dela o recebia. Mais e mais para a frente, até não deixar nada de fora, até não saber onde ela começava, até estar completamente enterrado nela.

Ela se remexeu um pouco, até ficar à vontade, e ele lembrou como era nova nisso. A ternura passou por ele, e deslizou uma das mãos pelo estômago dela, passando para o suave monte que encontrou entre suas pernas.

Depois que ela gritou, ele pressionou suavemente, sorrindo enquanto iniciava um movimento mágico que, repetido, a fez se revirar em seus braços.

Quando ele parou um instante, ela reclamou.

— James! — Depois, moveu os quadris, até ele se perder.

Iniciando com um ritmo lento, James tentou se controlar, mas ela se retorceu e moveu contra ele, que sentiu seu controle sumir, começando a se mover mais e mais depressa. Prendeu-a pelo estômago, o dedo duro contra ela, fazendo-a gritar várias vezes, até que ela o apertou tão sensualmente que ele não conseguiu resistir. Mais e mais depressa, a tensão aumentou, até ele sentir tremores em seu corpo, se esvaziando nela em longas estocadas, que arquearam suas costas, deixando-o sem fôlego, curvado sobre Lily.

Por um longo momento, nenhum dos dois falou. Por fim, ele se afastou hesitante, separando seus corpos. Lily continuou imóvel e, rapidamente, ele vestiu as calças e virou-a, abraçando-a. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e gritou de surpresa, quando ele pegou-a nos braços.

Abaixando a cabeça para beijá-la, ele falou.

— Desculpe, acho que perdemos o controle.

Ela sorriu, pousando a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto ele a carregava pelas escadas.

— E também esquecemos algo.

James parou, chocado. Esquecera completamente do controle de natalidade!

— Ah, inferno! Eu nem pensei!

— Está tudo bem. — Ela roçou os dedos no rosto dele, parecendo surpreendentemente calma.

— Como, está tudo bem? Se você ficar grávida...

— Juntos lidaremos com isso. Faria toda essa preocupação de esconder de meu pai até o fim da eleição um problema menor, não é? — Havia certo humor em sua voz.

— Não é engraçado!

Ela ria.

— É. Você é engraçado. Eu nunca o vi tão apavorado.

Ele já estava relaxando ao subir as escadas, um sorriso aparecendo.

— Com um bom motivo.

Colocou-a de pé no banheiro, mantendo um braço em volta dela enquanto ligava o chuveiro. Depois, puxou a blusa dela pela cabeça, jogando-a na bancada da pia.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram enquanto ele tirava seu sutiã.

— Vamos tomar banho juntos?

Ele sorriu.

— É. — Com aquilo, tirou o resto das roupas dela e puxou-a para o chuveiro. — E, desta vez, usaremos proteção. Por mais que eu goste da ideia de você ter meu bebê, a ocasião seria péssima.

Dengosa, ela se enroscou em seus braços, puxando a cabeça dele para um beijo.

— Só faça amor comigo novamente. Com ou sem proteção.

* * *

Depois, eles secaram um ao outro e ele levou-a para a cama, confessando.

— Eu a queria aqui, na minha cama.

— Não posso ficar — mas deixou que ele puxasse as cobertas e a deitasse.

Aninhando-a em seus braços, ele falou.

— Só por alguns minutos. Eu te amo, Lily.

Por um instante, ela ficou imóvel e ele pareceu resignado. Ela estava determinada a não estreitar a ligação deles até a maldita eleição terminar.

Então, ela falou.

— Eu também o amo. — Ergueu a cabeça e beijou seu queixo. — Se eu ficar grávida, o que duvido, prometo contar imediatamente.

— E nos casaremos imediatamente.

— Sabe, eu devia estar preocupada. Você se insinuou o bastante para me deixar grávida e forçar tudo.

Ele sorriu.

— Por mais que eu gostasse de planejar algo assim, só insistirei se houver um bebê a caminho. Se não, esperaremos até depois da eleição.

O rosto dela ficou sério.

— Desculpe-me se tenho dificultado nosso relacionamento. Não quero que fique infeliz.

— Está bem. — Ela o amava, na verdade, o bastante para falar sobre casamento e filhos. Sobre o futuro deles juntos. Sabia que ele esperaria sete semanas para compartilhar o mundo com ela.

* * *

Duas horas depois, o telefone tocou, assustando-o. Hesitante, soltou Lily e pegou o fone, olhando o relógio. Meia-noite e meia. Quem ligaria a tal hora? Um temor apertou seu estômago. Algo devia ter acontecido a alguém de sua família.

— Alô?

— James. Graças a Deus está em casa. — Era seu pai.

— O que houve?

— É Marcus. — A voz de seu pai parecia mais cheia de medo e preocupação do que James já ouvira. — Ele foi preso.

— Preso?

— Sim, por contrabando.

— Contra...? Isso é ridículo e eles sabem. Achei que estava tudo certo da última vez que ele depôs.

— Aparentemente, estávamos enganados. — A voz do pai estava preocupada. — Ian tem certeza de que foi forjado.

— O cartel. — Ele soube imediatamente. — Eles não conseguiram pressionar Ian para trocar os exportadores de café. — Já estava pulando da cama. — Chame um advogado. Estou a caminho.

— Marc já chamou, um amigo da ordem dos advogados que pedirá para pagar fiança, mas precisa mais do que isto. Ian está chamando Sirius e o resto da família. Eu o encontrarei na delegacia. Vou pressionar para ele ser libertado esta noite. Podemos acertar as coisas amanhã.

— Certo. Irei para lá.

James e seu pai desligaram juntos. Ele jogou o telefone na mesinha-de-cabeceira e pegou uma roupa limpa no armário.

— O que foi? — Lily estava sentada no meio da cama, o rosto apreensivo.

— Meu irmão foi preso. Marc, o que você conheceu. Eles dizem que está envolvido em contrabando. Preciso ir para a delegacia. — Ele se vestia correndo.

Lily pulou da cama, pegando um roupão dele.

— Posso fazer alguma coisa?

— Não. — A cabeça dele voava em várias direções, acabando de se vestir. — Sim. Vá para casa. Não se apresse, apenas tranque a porta quando sair. — Ele pegou a carteira, as chaves e o celular, agarrou a pasta que continha o laptop e correu para a porta, parando ligeiramente.

Ela usava o seu roupão aberto e, mesmo tão em pânico, não pôde evitar passar a mão por ela e puxá-la, roçando seus lábios num beijo.

— Eu te amo. Ligo quando puder.

— Eu também te amo. — Ela se afastou, acenando para a porta. — Vá depressa.

* * *

Naquela noite, de volta à sua cama depois de deixar a solitária e silenciosa casa de James, ela não conseguiu dormir. As palavras dele soavam em sua cabeça. "Meu irmão foi preso."

Claro que devia haver um engano. James não tinha acreditado, ela se lembrava.

Mas, se ouvira corretamente, não era um engano e sim um ato deliberado de pessoas de um cartel. O que implicava drogas.

Às seis e meia ela levantou e se vestiu, descendo para a sala do café-da-manhã. Geralmente não comia tão cedo, mas sabia que os jornais chegavam antes das sete e estava ansiosa para ver se havia algo sobre Marcus Potter. Mesmo tendo encorajado James, pelo rosto sombrio dele, sabia que a prisão do irmão era preocupante.

Quando entrou na sala, o pai estava sentando à mesa.

— Bom-dia, pai.

— Bom-dia, Lily. Você levantou cedo.

Não era uma pergunta e ela apenas sorriu, indo para a mesa. Os papéis estavam empilhados ao lado do pai e ela olhou-os, desejosa. Não podia pegá-los sem que ele suspeitasse.

Lentamente, sentou diante dele e a empregada entrou apressada com o café.

— Então — o pai pegou o jornal sem olhar, observando-a por cima —, você chegou tarde.

— Você deve ter chegado mais cedo do que de hábito, pois não era tão tarde assim. Geralmente já estou na cama quando você chega.

— Era mais de meia-noite.

— Na Europa, as festas começam à meia-noite. Costumo esquecer quão provincianos os Estados Unidos podem ser. — Ela sorriu. — Seria ótimo estar novamente na França quando a minha amiga Doe se casar.

— Só em visita, certo? — Ele abaixou um pouco o jornal.

— Quem sabe? — Seu pai ansiava por controle. O interrogatório não era pessoal, ela pensou. Ele não estava interessado nela, era só um exercício de propriedade. E a única maneira que ela conhecia de interrompê-lo era ameaçando ir embora.

Remexendo no jornal, finalmente ele falou.

— Bem, eu esperava que depois das eleições pudéssemos passar mais tempo juntos.

— Eu também. Xeque-mate.

Quando ele virou sua atenção para o jornal, Lily ergueu a mão, mostrando desinteresse.

— Pode me dar um desses, por favor?

— Qual seção?

— Não importa. Talvez o primeiro caderno. Preciso ficar atenta aos desenvolvimentos da campanha.

Distante, ele passou um jornal para ela, mas seu olhar parou na manchete, ficando paralisado.

— Ho-hoo!

— O que está acontecendo? — Ela fitou-o, esperando que ele começasse a dançar, vitorioso.

Ele virou o jornal para ela ler a manchete.

— Um dos infelizes Potter foi preso!

Ela arrancou o jornal das mãos dele, procurando depressa a reportagem.

Com o barulho do pai, ela viu que o artigo falava pouco mais do que James dissera. Marcus Potter, o quarto filho do famoso político e candidato ao Senado, Fleamont Potter, tinha sido preso, acusado pelo FBI de contrabando.

— Isso afundará a campanha de Potter — seu pai berrou. — Ele conseguiu se livrar dos dois últimos casos que a imprensa descobriu, mas não poderá esconder isso.

— A menos que seja um engano. Ele ainda não foi considerado culpado.

— Não importa. Faltam menos de dois meses para a eleição. Potter não será capaz de se livrar tão depressa. — Ele esfregou as mãos. — Isso não poderia vir em melhor hora.

— Tenho certeza de que Marcus Potter não compartilha dos seus sentimentos. — Ela balançou a cabeça com tristeza. — Eu não me importo como afeta a campanha. Recuso-me a desejar o mal para qualquer pessoa só por uma vitória.

Impaciente, seu pai retrucou.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

— É? — Ela pegou uma torrada, espalhando manteiga em cima. — O que quis dizer? Você pareceu contente por esse pobre homem ter sido preso, resultando em má publicidade, favorecendo seus objetivos políticos.

— Bem, talvez, mas...

— O que você vai fazer se não vencer?

O pai dela parou de falar. E de sorrir.

— O quê?

Ela repetiu.

— O que você vai fazer se não vencer?

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Você não tem fé em seu pai?

Ignorando o tom agressivo, ela respondeu.

— Claro que tenho, mas só haverá um vencedor. Sinceramente, queria saber o que pretende fazer se não for o escolhido.

John Evans olhou para sua filha sem expressão.

— Nunca pensei que não venceria — falou simplesmente.

Ela percebeu que ele dizia a verdade, que nunca pensara perder.

— E se acontecer?

— Eu não sei. Imagino que... voltarei aos negócios. — Ele parecia inseguro.

A dor partiu seu coração. "Não seja boba. Certamente não esperava que ele dissesse que passaria mais tempo com você, esperava?" Então, falou ríspida.

— Bem, talvez seja melhor pensar um pouco. No caso improvável de você perder — fez força para não ser sarcástica —, pode querer ter algo planejado para dizer à imprensa. Caso contrário, pode acabar parecendo ridiculamente tolo, preconceituoso, ou ambos.

Ela virou sua atenção para o jornal, certa de que seu pai a olhava. Nunca antes falara assim com ele.

No fim do artigo sobre o irmão de James, havia uma frase: Veja mais, pág. 4C.

Página 4C? Era a seção social. O canto da fofoca. Como sempre, durante uma campanha aquecida, a imprensa farejava qualquer escândalo que pudesse encontrar. Virando para a página, pensou no que teriam agora. Com a quantidade de pessoas na família de James, certamente havia muitos esqueletos escondidos em armários e, provavelmente, muitos erros inocentes que pareceriam piores do que tinham sido.

Mas sua cabeça parou de funcionar quando viu o artigo.

Uma foto de James com ela. Juntos. Saindo do hotel onde tinham passado sua primeira gloriosa noite.

De tão chocada, nem reagiu, apenas olhando a foto.

Eles tinham acabado de sair do hotel, o nome bem visível atrás deles. James tinha um braço em volta dela. No outro, carregava a sua maleta. Ele sorria para o rosto erguido dela, que expressava uma ternura que ela gostaria de ver em outras circunstâncias. Em negrito, os dizeres: **A campanha Potter-Evans torna-se íntima**.

Havia um artigo, que automaticamente ela leu, com um sentimento de enjoo crescendo dentro dela.

 _O filho mais jovem de Fleamont Potter pode estar sob vigilância, mas seu terceiro filho tem feito, claramente, amizade com o inimigo. James Potter foi visto acompanhando Lily Evans, filha do principal rival de seu pai ao lugar no Senado, saindo recentemente de um conhecido hotel histórico._

 _Esse herdeiro Potter, ainda solteiro, foi visto antes na companhia de herdeiras, principalmente Karis Dougherty..._

O resto do artigo era ainda pior. Havia uma foto de James, muito mais jovem, carregando uma mulher nos braços, diante do que parecia uma casa.

O artigo explicava que Karis Dougherty era noiva quando a foto foi tirada, que James insistira em ser apenas um encontro de estudo e que tinha oferecido carona a ela. Terminava com insinuações grosseiras, que fizeram seu coração doer por James e ficar enraivecida. Entendia por que ele insistia em tornar público o relacionamento. Aquilo fazia qualquer coisa especial parecer... barata e suja.

Ela nem tinha absorvido o artigo quando seu pai indagou.

— Que diabo é isto? — Estava furioso e devia ter visto a reportagem no jornal que lia. — Lily, é melhor ter um motivo muito bom para você estar numa foto parecendo tão íntima de James Potter. Isso pode arruinar a campanha!

— Como poderia arruinar a sua campanha? — Ela tivera medo de que seu pai ficasse furioso.

Estava certa.

— Quer dizer que você está... saindo com esse rapaz? — O pai dela levantou, os jornais se espalhando no chão, o rosto vermelho de raiva. — Ele é um Potter!

— Eu sei, pai. Ainda preciso descobrir o que você tanto tem contra a família dele, além de estar concorrendo contra o sr. Potter. — A sua voz estava mais alta.

John estava transtornado.

— Fleamont Potter é um notório paquerador. Anos atrás, estava de olho na fortuna de sua mãe, até que a família dela percebeu.

Houve um silêncio e ela notou nos olhos dele que ele não pretendia falar aquilo. De tudo o que ela esperava ouvir, nunca imaginara aquilo.

— Ele... o quê?

— Muitos anos atrás, ele era um dos admiradores de sua mãe.

— Antes de você?

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

— Você já a conhecia?

Novamente ele concordou, os olhos suavizando.

— Ela foi a debutante mais linda daquele ano. Eu me apaixonei no momento em que a vi, como cada homem no salão. Mas ninguém conseguiu se aproximar depois que Fleamont pôs os olhos nela.

Subitamente os motivos pelo seu pai antipatizar com Fleamont Potter fizeram sentido. Não exatamente, visto que tinha acontecido quase quarenta anos atrás, mas se tornaram compreensíveis.

— Mas ela se casou com você.

— É, depois que o pai dela interrompeu um acordo inadequado com os Potter.

— Por que inadequado? A fortuna Potter põe a nossa na sombra, então, ele não devia estar atrás do dinheiro dela. Não entendo. Eles eram parentes?

John Evans balançou a cabeça prateada.

— Não assim. O pai de Fleamont se saiu melhor do que o seu avô em muitos negócios. Havia sangue ruim entre eles.

Sangue ruim entre eles. E seu pai parecia carregar aquele estigma.

Então sua mãe tinha sido proibida de ver Fleamont Potter. A antipatia de seu pai ficava mais clara: ele não fora a primeira escolha dela e sabia disso. Teria ela amado Fleamont? Teria simplesmente aceitado o primeiro homem que apareceu depois de seu relacionamento ter sido forçado a terminar? Lily duvidava que pudesse saber, mas sentia pena de seu pai. Claramente, ele adorava sua mãe... e talvez nunca tivesse sabido se ela gostava dele da mesma maneira.

— Pretendíamos contar para você depois das eleições — ela falou. — Eu não queria aborrecê-lo durante a campanha.

— Nós? Lily, eu a proíbo de ver James Potter novamente.

Ela olhou-o. Falava sério? Não entendia como tais palavras separavam famílias?

— É melhor tomar cuidado com o que diz — ela avisou. — Eu nunca teria conhecido James se não fosse por você...

— Eu? Como?

— Aquela estúpida reunião no Twin Oaks. Você insistiu que eu fosse, lembra? Conheci James lá. E não pretendo permitir que comande quem eu encontro. Não imagino como tiraram esta foto. Certamente, não há repórteres perseguindo todos os membros da família Potter. Eles são muitos!

Por acaso, ela olhou para o pai. Ele parecia estranho, quase culpado. Um alarme começou a soar em sua mente, e falou lentamente.

— Você não tem nada com isso, tem?

— Eu, não. — Ele não era um bom mentiroso.

— Você tem! Diga que não armou essa foto para mim!

— Claro que não! — Desta vez, seu tom era de verdade. Depois, ela viu-o murchar. — Pelo menos, não de propósito. Contratei um detetive particular para segui-la e relatar os seus passos. Fiquei preocupado quando você começou a passar muito tempo fora de casa.

— Você contratou alguém para tirar fotos minhas com James só porque tem uma briga imaginária com Fleamont Potter? Você está louco? — Nunca tinha gritado, mas a fúria a impelia.

Seu pai pareceu encolher ainda mais.

— Quando o contratei, não sabia com quem você estava saindo.

A cada revelação a raiva dela aumentava.

— Isso não devia ter importado! Você contratou alguém para bisbilhotar sua filha em vez de simplesmente me perguntar? — Ela riu amargamente. — Você se superou, não é? — Olhou-o como se ele fosse um inseto repugnante em seu prato. — Eu nunca o perdoarei por isso. — Falou lenta e claramente, cada palavra mostrando a raiva que sentia. — Passei a maior parte da minha vida imaginando o que estava errado comigo para você não gostar de mim. E me acostumei a ser ignorada. Sofri por toda esta infeliz campanha porque você precisava de uma família para aparecer bem. Até fui à festa de angariar fundos de seu oponente porque você insistiu... e adivinha? Conheci James Potter lá. E me apaixonei por alguém que você odeia só por causa do sobrenome.

— Lily, eu...

— Há outra novidade para você, pai. Não pretendo parar de ver James. Nunca. Ele quer se casar comigo. — Balançou a cabeça. — Meu próprio pai me espionando.

— Eu pedi especialmente que ele não tirasse fotos. O homem deve ter reconhecido o seu... James... e decidido conseguir mais dinheiro com o que viu. — Depois, percebeu as palavras dela, arregalando os olhos. — Você vai se casar com ele?

— Vou. — Ela andou para a porta da sala e olhou-o. — E nem pense que será convidado para o casamento. — Saiu, batendo a porta atrás dela. Nunca perdera o controle assim. Suas mãos tremiam e toda ela por dentro. Sentia vontade de chorar ou vomitar. Ou as duas coisas.

Céus! Precisava ligar para James imediatamente. O que ele pensaria vendo aquilo? Sabia o que ele pensava sobre publicidade. Seu estômago parecia ter uma bola dentro enquanto corria para o telefone.

* * *

N/A: Resposta aos reviews do capítulo anterior:

 **Aninha E. Potter:** Realmente o fato do pai de Lily não gostar dos Potters está relacionado com a mãe da Lily, mas porque Fleamount queria casar com ela. Eu não posto minhas fics em outros sites somente aqui mesmo.

Ho-hoo! O pai da Lily descobriu sobre ela e James, assim como toda Savannah.

Vamos ver como essa reportagem vai refletir na campanha. E até o próximo capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Desejos & Intrigas **pertence a **Anne Marie Wiston**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO NOVE**

James estava dormindo havia menos de duas horas quando alguém bateu em sua porta. Virando, olhou para o velho relógio de sua infância, não para o mais moderno que tinha em sua casa, e a memória voltou.

Estava em Crofthaven, no seu quarto de menino.

Outro toque na porta, com mais força, impaciente.

— Entre. — Ele sentou, esfregando as mãos no rosto. Quando viu as feições familiares de seu irmão mais novo, Marcus, o alívio voltou, depois da noite anterior. Várias horas tinham se passado antes de conseguirem tirá-lo da delegacia, indo para casa. Horas ansiosas, durante as quais o advogado que Marc arrumara não permitira que Marcus ou qualquer um deles falasse com o FBI, horas em que eles não tinham tido permissão para nada, a não ser olhar para ele. Tinha sido necessária toda a influência dos Potter, além do pagamento de uma enorme fiança, para libertá-lo.

— Como você está?

O belo rosto de Marc estava sóbrio, mas claramente tinha tomado banho, parecendo muito melhor do que horas antes, quando James o trouxera para casa. Ele jogou o jornal da manhã na cama de James.

— Como você estaria se fosse preso, acusado de algo que não fez? — perguntou.

James riu forçado.

— Bom ponto. Mano, apoio familiar é uma coisa, mas é melhor que esteja aqui por um bom motivo. Só deitei depois das cinco e nem são sete. O que há? Você soube de algo?

— Não. Há algo no jornal que você precisa ver. O jeito de seu irmão o deixou alerta.

— Como o quê?

Em silêncio, Marcus pegou o jornal, passando para James, com a seção interna virada, e apontou para um artigo e fotos no alto da página.

Ao primeiro olhar, James nem acreditou. Lembrou bem daquela manhã da foto, de sentir o delicado ombro de Lily enquanto a abraçava, e de como ela riu. Até lembrou de se esforçar para não beijá-la, por estarem em público... e o tempo todo alguém estava escondido, com uma câmera.

Esforçou-se para ler o artigo, suas feições endurecendo. Claro que tinham voltado a falar da velha história. Pobre Karis. O marido dela, George, também ficaria lívido. Quando o incidente tinha aparecido, dez anos antes, ele quase tinha desmanchado o noivado. Mas, finalmente, James e Karis tinham conseguido explicar o mal-entendido e o casamento acontecera conforme previsto. O casal ainda morava em Savannah e George não ficaria nada feliz.

A campanha de seu pai seria atingida com a confusão sobre Marcus, e ter James acusado falsamente na mídia como um _playboy_ não ajudaria. Se John Evans tivesse visto o artigo, estaria dançando, mesmo se ficasse furioso com Lily por se envolver com James.

Quão longe Lily iria para ganhar o amor de seu pai? Embora desprezando a si mesmo, ele não conseguiu afastar a suspeita que surgiu em sua mente.

James lembrou da dor nos olhos dela, do seu tom quando falava do pai, apesar de lampejos de ressentimento. Era óbvio que nunca fora amada. O que ela faria para conseguir sua atenção, sua aprovação?

Depois, o indesejável frio que ele tentava evitar explodiu em sua cabeça.

Teria ela planejado tudo aquilo?

Ele lembrou de seu próprio choque ao saber o sobrenome dela. Tinha se envolvido, sem perguntar o que uma Evans fazia num evento de campanha de seu pai, mas desde então tinha esquecido.

Seus lábios se apertaram, lembrando por que tinha esquecido. A paixão explosiva deles, a última conversa feliz de um futuro completo, com filhos.

Teria sido tudo falso?

Outra batida na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos angustiados e ele e Marcus viraram, enquanto o pai deles entrava. Trazia outro jornal, dobrado na mesma página que James olhava.

— Você está bem? — A voz de Fleamont era gentil. James engoliu em seco, balançando a cabeça.

— Não sei. Deus. Pai, eu sinto muito. Isto não é bom para a campanha.

Fleamont deu de ombros.

— Existem coisas mais importantes na vida do que a campanha. — Ergueu o jornal. — Eu nem sabia que você a conhecia.

Houve um longo silêncio no quarto. Finalmente, James admitiu a dura verdade.

— Aparentemente, eu não conhecia.

Marc se remexeu.

— Como exatamente vocês se conheceram?

James engoliu em seco.

— Ela estava na festa de Twin Oaks, em julho.

Seu pai e irmão olharam incrédulos. Marc perguntou.

— O que ela fazia lá?

— Não sei. Na ocasião, não pensei em perguntar desde então, quando estava com ela, me esqueci. Desculpe, pai.

Outro silêncio. Depois, seu pai riu.

— Mulheres têm um jeito de fazer você perder o bom senso. Eu conheci a mãe de Lily. Se a filha tiver a metade da beleza dela, não admiro que tenha esquecido.

— Ah, ela é linda — Marc interrompeu. — Pelo menos por fora.

James estava enjoado demais para falar.

Pousando a mão no ombro de James, Fleamont apertou ligeiramente.

— Não se preocupe. Se as pessoas forem tão facilmente influenciadas por histórias de jornal para não votarem em mim, que seja.

— Mas eu não quero que custe seus votos — James falou —, e muitos podem ser idiotas o bastante para...

Seu pai interrompeu.

— James, ela é... era importante para você?

Oxigênio era importante para respirar? Marc falou antes.

— Sim, era.

Seu pai e irmão saíram do quarto e ele nem percebeu. Automaticamente, pegou o jornal ofensivo, olhando o rosto sorridente de Lily. Pontadas de dor atingiram seu coração. Ele pensava que ela se importava com ele, que finalmente encontrara uma mulher que não queria nada dele, que só queria o seu amor.

Novamente estava errado.

* * *

À medida que o dia passava, Lily ficava mais nervosa. Desde aquela manhã, ao se afastar da mesa do café, estava tentando falar com James, sem sucesso. Ligara repetidamente para sua casa, deixando mensagens, inclusive no celular dele. Em seu escritório havia uma secretária eletrônica dizendo que os escritórios B&P estavam temporariamente fechados.

Quatro vezes seu pai tinha batido na porta trancada de seu quarto e o ignorara. Se nunca mais o visse na vida, estaria bom para ela. Tinha tratado-a como mercadoria de segunda mão por toda a vida, deixando-a para os outros, ignorando-a tanto quanto possível. E ela tinha aprendido a sobreviver. Mas ele tinha ido longe demais.

Como podia ter contratado alguém para vigiar seus movimentos? O fato de ele parecer não entender como tal atitude era deplorável mostrou como entendia o conceito de paternidade. Nem pensara em perguntar aonde ela ia.

Não. Tinha pagado alguém para ver. E, de acordo com seu pai, apenas tinha cometido um erro ético contratando uma pessoa que tirara fotos, o que não pedira.

Seu coração doeu. Se a amasse, nunca deixaria aquilo acontecer. Nunca o perdoaria. Ele tinha feito algo que podia prejudicar a família de James e ele.

James. Não podia acreditar que ele ainda não telefonara. Não teria visto o artigo? Duvidava. Provavelmente, estava tentando evitar a imprensa.

Deus sabia que não o culpava se não pudesse ligar agora. Atender ao telefone era um pesadelo. Mas temia perder uma ligação de James se não atendesse, e muitas chamadas não podiam ser identificadas. Tinha dito "sem comentários" tantas vezes naquele dia que perdera a conta, sofrendo com perguntas desagradáveis.

Se pudesse ir encontrá-lo... Mas não podia sair de casa, pois pelo menos cinco repórteres estavam acampados lá fora. Mesmo se pudesse, para onde iria? Ele não estava em casa, nem no escritório.

Então lembrou. Crofthaven. Tinha ido para a casa da família, ou de seu tio.

Mas apostava que tinha ido falar com seu pai, antes de a notícia aparecer, e talvez ainda estivesse lá. Tinha esquecido dos problemas do irmão dele. Se Marc estivesse lá, James também estaria.

Uma nova esperança surgiu em seu coração. Provavelmente não ligara para ela temendo que seu pai atendesse. Não que James temesse seu pai, mas podia não querer complicar mais as coisas.

Tremendo, pegou uma lista telefônica e discou o número de Fleamont Potter.

Depois de três toques alguém atendeu. Uma voz estranha, masculina.

— Residência Potter. Whittaker falando. Em que posso ajudar?

— Eu... gostaria de falar com James, por favor.

— Quem chama?

— Lily Evans.

Houve uma longa pausa.

— Lily Evans?

— Isso — Até para ela pareceu desafiador. Ela não queria que ninguém da família dele pensasse mal dela.

— Um momento.

Aguardou muito. Deviam ter deixado o telefone em espera, pois não ouvia qualquer ruído normal de uma casa. Finalmente, ouviu um clique e outra voz.

— James Potter.

— James! Que bom que te encontrei. Deixei uma dúzia de mensagens em sua casa e seu celular. Você está bem?

Silêncio.

A insegurança apossou-se dela.

— James!

— Lily. — Ele estava estranhamente distante. — O que deseja?

Assombrada, ela falou.

— Eu queria saber se você está bem. Saiu apressado para ajudar o Marc na noite passada e depois, esta manhã, aquele artigo odioso...

— Sobre o qual você nada sabia, claro. — Havia sarcasmo na voz dele.

— Não. Eu... — ela parou, enquanto o tom e o significado a invadiam. — Você acha que eu... Oh, não, James, foi meu pai. Ele...

— Você, seu pai, qual a diferença?

Foi sua vez de ficar calada. Ele nunca falara assim, acusador, sem qualquer traço de calor e intimidade. Finalmente, falou, tentando parecer neutra.

— O que quer dizer, qual a diferença entre meu pai e eu?

— Não importa. O que estava fazendo na festa para angariar fundos de meu pai em julho? Aquela onde nos conhecemos tão convenientemente?

Ele pensava que era uma armadilha. A dor era tão profunda que ela quase soltou o telefone.

— Meu pai me fez ir.

— Entendo.

Não, ele não entendia. E mesmo com uma parte dela já percebendo ser inútil, ela o amava tanto que precisava tentar explicar.

— Eu não queria ir e me recusei a espionar sua família, mas disse que iria só para ele se calar.

— Que sacrifício. Imagino que tenha saído comigo também para calá-lo.

— Não! Você sabe muito bem!

— Sei?

Outro silêncio.

— Eu sabia que não devia me envolver com você — ela disse. — Que meu pai não seria racional em seu desagrado pela sua família. Mas quando vi o seu bilhete, não conseguia parar de pensar em como aquela noite tinha sido...

— Certo, perfeita. A oportunidade perfeita para cair nas graças de seu pai.

— Não! — Ela estava agoniada. — Eu só queria estar com você.

— Queria fazer algo para seu pai notá-la.

Foi então que ela percebeu como era sem esperança. A voz dele estava fria e dura, diferente do homem que ela amava.

— O que vai acontecer agora? — Ela apertou as costas da mão na boca, para conter os soluços que doíam em sua garganta.

— Nada. Absolutamente nada. — E a ligação foi encerrada.

Ela apertou o fone. A sua última ligação com James. Sentindo que podia se partir se não tivesse muito cuidado, ela apertou o botão, ouvindo o som de desconexão, mostrando que ele a deixara. Lentamente, pousou o telefone.

Depois, deitou na cama com a cabeça entre os braços e chorou.

James pensava que o traíra. De propósito. Engraçado como o conceito dela de traição sempre tivera um tom medieval. Tinha crescido na Europa, onde gerações tinham lutado por terras desde a antiguidade, onde traições constavam de muitas lendas antigas. Agora, no entanto, tinha se tornado muito moderna e real.

O seu pai traíra a sua confiança e o amor incondicional que ela tinha oferecido. E fazendo isso, ele tinha arruinado a chance dela de um futuro com o homem que amava.

James pensava que ela traíra o amor e a confiança que tinha oferecido a ela.

Realmente acreditava que ela queria a aprovação de seu pai tão desesperadamente?

Aparentemente sim.

Como tudo dera tão errado?

Chorou por muito tempo, até a colcha estar molhada e suas emoções esgotadas. Até a dor dar lugar ao desespero. Sentou e pegou um lenço, sentindo-se mais rija e velha do que sua idade. Deslizando da cama, olhou-se no espelho, vendo profundas olheiras.

O que faria? Não tinha motivo para ficar em Savannah e também não tinha motivo para ir embora. Ninguém sentiria a sua falta, ou lhe daria boas-vindas.

Depois pensou em Doe, em Paris, um oceano longe das lembranças que a assombrariam para sempre, se ficasse aqui. Pegando o telefone, ligou para a companhia aérea. O próximo avião sairia no dia seguinte, pouco depois das onze.

Fez a reserva.

* * *

Naquela noite, ele não foi para casa. Por um lado, havia repórteres espalhados, de acordo com Ian e Sirius. Marc decidira enfrentar a turba e escapara antes, na companhia de sua guarda-costas. Com ênfase nas costas, observou James no único pensamento de humor de todo o dia. Seu irmão parecia muito mais alerta e vivo nas poucas horas desde que conhecera a sua atraente guarda-costas, bem mais do que parecia ser quando não se importava se vivia ou morria, havia mais de um ano.

A casa o deixava sombrio. Gostaria de poder partir, como Marc fizera, mas a triste verdade é que não tinha para onde ir. Se fosse para casa, seria rodeado pela imprensa. E as coisas já estavam bem encrencadas para o velho ter mais problemas.

Problemas... saiu para a varanda, fechando as portas atrás dele. Quando era criança e a casa ficava opressora, escapava assim. Andou pelo gramado perfeito, passou pelos jardins e pelas árvores frutíferas que rodeavam a propriedade.

Quando criança, ficava horas embaixo das árvores, certo de que veria o fantasma que assombrava a propriedade desde a época de seu bisavô Hiram.

E pela primeira vez, nem lembrou de olhar em volta enquanto andava. As árvores se curvavam na colina acima do terreno, indo quase até a praia particular, mas não pretendia ir lá. Gostava do anonimato da terra sob a floresta.

Só conseguia pensar em Lily, com o tamanho da cilada que ela armara.

Como tinha se enganado tanto com ela? Na noite em que tinham se conhecido, sentira o assombro da certeza, que nunca sentira com qualquer outra mulher. Certamente nunca sentira com Emmeline, que não fora mais do que um arranhão. Estava bem satisfeito por ter escapado daquele erro, agora que sabia como era um verdadeiro relacionamento de amor.

Mas não sabia, lembrou-se brutalmente. Ele não imaginava como deveria ser um verdadeiro relacionamento. Viveu uma mentira com uma mulher que o usou.

Sua raiva começou a diminuir, dando lugar à tristeza que invadiu seus pensamentos, tirando sua força. Teria sido mesmo tudo mentira? Ele estava tão certo do amor dela...

Parecia tão infeliz ao telefone. Se ela queria mesmo que ele parecesse um conquistador perante a imprensa, por que parecia tão aborrecida? Por que tinha ligado para ele? Devia saber que ele descobriria que tinha sido para atrapalhar a campanha de seu pai.

Praguejou. Ela fora longe demais. O que teria feito se a imprensa não divulgasse? Iria acusá-lo de estupro?

A dor voltou forte e ele afundou num tronco caído, perto do caminho, pondo a cabeça entre as mãos.

— James. — Foi um simples sussurro, mas assustou-o. Pensava que estivesse sozinho. Levantando, percebeu que ao longe havia algo que nunca vira em sua vida. Arrepios percorreram seus braços e sua nuca, indo para o couro cabeludo.

Uma jovem estava parada do outro lado da clareira. Não uma mulher comum.

Mal era visível, uma nuvem brilhando na luz da tarde. James engoliu em seco, percebendo que podia ver através dela.

Ela usava um vestido comprido de décadas atrás. Pelo pouco que podia ver, era uma roupa modesta, e segurava uma pequena maleta feminina e um casaco dobrado no braço. Seus cabelos pareciam escuros, repartidos no meio, presos atrás na cabeça. Estranhamente, apesar do aspecto frágil da... visão, ou o que fosse, ela tinha belas feições, que eram bem visíveis. Era jovem. Talvez nem vinte anos, imaginou, se alguém pudesse saber a idade de um... fantasma.

Sua boca ficou seca, o coração disparando no peito. Em todas as vezes que desejara ver um fantasma, nunca imaginara que o encontro o assustaria tanto.

— Quem é você? — conseguiu perguntar.

— Priscilla Carlisle.

Ele foi pego pelo olhar dela, de uma profunda tristeza.

— Srta. Carlisle. A governanta.

Ela concordou sombriamente.

— Você me conhece.

— Só um pouco. Você foi contratada por Hiram Potter. Mas, quando a sua carruagem chegava, foi atingida por uma tempestade. Ela virou e você... morreu. — Ele quase se beliscou, para ver se não estava sonhando. Estava conversando com um fantasma!

Ela acenou novamente, mas parecia contente.

— Há mais.

— Mais? É tudo o que sei. Sabemos que foi enterrada aqui.

Ela olhou a árvore por sobre o ombro.

— Ele plantou a árvore para mim.

— Quem plantou a árvore para você?

Os olhos tristes dela se voltaram para ele.

— Meu pai.

— Seu... — Ele não entendia. — Quem era seu pai? Você era de uma família local?

— Meu pai era Hiram Potter.

— Hiram Potter? Mas ele era meu avô. Era casado.

Ela quase sorriu, parecendo divertida.

— É, era. Mas não com a minha mãe.

— Entendo.

— Eu estava vindo morar aqui a pedido dele — ela continuou. — Minha mãe era empregada na casa da família em Boston, quando ele era jovem. Um casamento entre eles estava fora de questão. Ela era irlandesa e empregada. Ele era o único filho de um rico industrial.

— Eles se amavam?

— Não sei. Gosto de pensar que sim. A minha mãe morreu numa epidemia de gripe, mas Hiram assegurou-se para que eu continuasse na casa. Ele até cuidou da minha educação. Claro que acabou se casando e vindo para o sul. Quando seus filhos estavam em idade escolar, ele me pediu para vir e viver com ele, como governanta. Era uma boa oportunidade para uma órfã sem proteção ou perspectivas. E uma chance de ficar perto de meu pai.

James pensou na história dela. Nos anos de 1890 havia pouca tolerância para casamentos entre classes sociais diferentes. Então, lembrou de uma coisa.

— Hiram nunca contou a ninguém que você era sua filha, contou?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, outra onda de tristeza pairando no ar em volta dele.

— Ele não podia — foi sua única resposta.

Ele estava assombrado com a onda de emoção que sentia.

— Então, todos esses anos, mais de um século, você só queria...

— Ser parte da família. — Ela concordou.

— Você tentou falar com muitas pessoas. Por que eu?

— Você foi o primeiro que quis falar comigo. — Ela sorriu levemente. — Por muito tempo esperei por você.

De alguma forma, ele sabia o que fazer. Levantou, fez uma inclinação formal, que surpreendentemente não pareceu tola.

— Priscilla Carlisle, seja bem-vinda à família Potter. Nosso lar é seu lar.

A figura diáfana diante dele literalmente brilhou diante de seus olhos, e ele teve que apertar o olhar diante da luminosidade que vinha dela.

— Obrigada, James. — Enquanto ele olhava, a forma fantasmagórica começou a desvanecer, até a pequena clareira não apresentar qualquer luz, senão a da tarde.

A tristeza no ar tinha desaparecido e uma grande paz a substituíra. Com uma certeza absoluta, sabia que o fantasma de Crofthaven tinha sido visto pela última vez.

* * *

Espero que vocês estejam gostando e até o próximo capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Desejos & Intrigas **pertence a **Anne Marie Wiston**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Depois de escurecer naquela noite, James voltou para sua casa. A agitação da imprensa tinha diminuído quanto à prisão de Marc e o seu caso e os poucos repórteres que ainda estavam no caso foram fáceis de ignorar.

Mais difícil era ignorar as dúvidas em sua cabeça. Como ela podia ter feito aquilo com ele? Amava-o mesmo ou estava só fingindo?

Depois de seu inacreditável encontro daquela tarde, ele tinha voltado depressa pelo mesmo caminho, a cabeça correndo, ansioso para voltar para casa e escrever. Teve um momento em que pensara: "Imagine o que Lily dirá quando..."

Tinha sido pego novamente. Ele não contaria a Lily.

O encontro extraordinário tinha afastado seus problemas por alguns momentos. Mas a lembrança da foto no jornal voltou, deixando-o novamente amargurado.

Algo o perturbava, algo além de sentir a falta dela, como de um membro amputado. Mais do que a traição, ainda viva, sempre que a lembrança voltava.

Ela dissera "eu também te amo". Ou era a melhor atriz do planeta ou estava sendo sincera. Não podia estar enganado. Deus, ela era virgem! Por que tinha deixado ir tão longe entre eles se ia terminar?

A única resposta é que importava para ela também. Mas, se fosse verdade, por que diabos ela concordara com o esquema do pai?

A única maneira de saber era perguntando. Olhou para o relógio, quase dez horas. Mas não importava, pois precisava descobrir o que havia na cabeça dela.

Pegou o telefone e ligou para a casa dos Evans. Ligou para a casa em vez de para o celular, pois sempre a via desligá-lo quando não esperava ligações.

— Residência Evans. — A voz era agressiva e James sentiu desconforto. Apostava a sua vida que falava com o próprio Evans.

— Aqui é James Potter. Por favor, posso...?

— Potter! — A voz foi explosiva. — Onde está minha filha?

James ficou atordoado.

— Ela não está em casa? Liguei para falar com ela.

Houve um silêncio pesado.

Em seguida, o homem perguntou, suspeito.

— Ela não está com você?

— Eu não a vejo desde que meu irmão foi preso. Desde antes de ler as notícias. Está me dizendo que não sabe onde ela está?

— Estou. — As palavras pareciam empurradas da garganta de Evans. — Nós tivemos uma discussão depois que ela viu o jornal, esta manhã, e passou o dia no quarto. Sem falar comigo. Tentei novamente na hora do jantar, mas ela tinha ido embora. A empregada disse que levou uma mala e pegou um táxi, mas não disse a ninguém aonde ia.

— E você não chamou o seu detetive particular para rastreá-la? — No instante em que falou ele lamentou, mas a raiva era muito grande para ser controlada.

Surpreendentemente, o pai de Lily não bateu o telefone, como ele esperava.

— Eu mereço. E posso garantir que a última coisa que faria seria chamar um detetive particular para seguir novamente os passos da minha filha.

Novamente. Um arrepio passou pela espinha de James ouvindo as palavras.

— O quê?

— Eu disse que nunca...

— Eu ouvi. Lily não sabia que tinha alguém tirando fotos dela?

— Não tinha. Na verdade, eu disse a ele, especificamente, sem fotos. Só queria saber aonde ela ia. Imagino que o desgraçado pensou em conseguir mais dinheiro, ao ver com quem ela estava.

— Lily não sabia sobre o detetive particular?

— Não. O que... inferno. — O pai dela parecia confuso. — Você pensou...?

— É. — James encostou a testa na parede, fechando os olhos. Deus. Ela tinha tentado explicar, mas ele não quisera ouvir. Seu estômago ficou embrulhado ao perceber o que tinha feito.

— Veja — ele falou ao pai dela. — Pode pensar em alguém que ela pudesse procurar? A única amiga que ela mencionou comigo foi Dorcas, sua companheira de quarto na escola, que mora em Paris.

— É, Doe. Ela também é a única que conheço — John disse. — Você acha...?

— Vou verificar os voos para Paris. Se ela não tiver saído de casa antes da tarde, provavelmente não pegou o voo hoje. Pode estar passando a noite num hotel, pretendendo partir de manhã. — James fez uma pausa. — O senhor pode ligar para Dorcas?

— Posso, mas o que tem em mente?

James respirou fundo. O pior que o homem podia fazer era recusar.

— Sr. Evans, eu amo a sua filha. Quero me casar com ela. Não sei exatamente como foi o relacionamento de vocês no passado, mas Lily quer... precisa... do senhor em sua vida.

— E eu a quero na minha! — Evans parecia desesperado. — Lily significa muito para mim. Mais do que eu sabia, até recentemente. Eu perdi a mãe dela quando ela era um bebê e isso... não deixou que Lily se tornasse importante, acho. Passei a maior parte da vida dela afastando-a e foi errado. Eu mal conheço a minha própria filha. — Ele limpou a garganta. — Quero outra oportunidade, se ela me der.

— Como eu — James falou calmamente. Houve um breve silêncio, quebrado por Evans.

— Talvez um Potter não fosse a minha primeira escolha para minha filha, mas ela diz que o ama. Se ela se casar com você, você tem a minha bênção.

— Bom. — James queria estar mais confiante. Temia tê-la magoado demais para merecer o perdão. Pensou novamente em Priscilla Carlisle, em seu ancestral e, subitamente, percebeu.

Ela passara muitas décadas solitárias procurando pelo que mais desejava.

Ele seria um idiota completo se passasse o resto de sua vida, ou mais, sozinho e infeliz por medo de tentar corrigir o dano que tinha causado, de tentar reivindicar a vida feliz que queria com Lily.

— O que faria para tê-la de volta? — perguntou. John não hesitou.

— Qualquer coisa. Até me retirarei da corrida ao Senado, se for preciso.

— Não creio que precise tanto — James até conseguiu sorrir. — Eis o que penso que devemos fazer — ele explicou ao pai da mulher que amava.

* * *

— Srta. Evans?

Lily ergueu os olhos da revista que olhara fixamente na última meia hora.

Estava sentada no saguão do aeroporto de Savannah, esperando pelo voo que a levaria primeiro ao La Guardiã, em Nova Iorque, e depois, por sobre o Atlântico, até Paris. Tinha chegado mais cedo do que necessário, porque não tinha outros planos e sua cabeça estava muito vazia para tomar decisões.

Mal tivera forças para pôr suas coisas na mala e sair do hotel onde se hospedara, na véspera, quando não tinha conseguido ficar sob o mesmo teto que John Evans por mais um minuto sequer.

E, diante dela, a funcionária do aeroporto repetia.

— Srta. Evans?

— Sim. Sou Lily Evans. — Pousou a revista do lado e ergueu os olhos, suspirando. A segurança era bastante rígida, por bons motivos, podendo ser dolorosa. O que estava errado?

— Srta. Evans, poderia me acompanhar ao salão VIP, por favor?

Lily pegou sua bolsa e a maleta de bordo.

— O que foi?

— Fomos solicitados a mostrar uma coisa — a mulher respondeu. Virou e começou a se afastar, esperando que Lily a acompanhasse.

Enquanto seguia a mulher, o rosto dela franziu, estranhando. O que podiam querer mostrar? Geralmente não era o contrário?

Acompanhou a funcionária do aeroporto por um longo corredor, para um salão vazio. A mulher indicou os lugares confortáveis espalhados e a cafeteira perto de uma parede.

— Por favor, sente-se e fique à vontade. — Apontou para a televisão na parede. — Verá num momento. — E saiu, deixando Lily sozinha.

Sem entender, Lily sentou obediente, se ajeitando, enquanto a televisão era ligada.

O canal foi trocado para um programa de entrevistas matinal que ela assistia com frequência. A sorridente entrevistadora falava para a plateia quando o som foi ligado.

— ...não sei quem disse que o caminho do verdadeiro amor nunca é suave, mas hoje, temos uma prova desse velho ditado. Nesta manhã, estão comigo dois cavalheiros que a plateia de Savannah nunca esperou ver na mesma sala, muito menos do mesmo lado de uma questão. Mas nesta manhã eles estão unidos por uma causa comum. Ajudem-me a dar as boas-vindas ao candidato ao Senado, John Evans, e a James Potter, o filho de Fleamont Potter, o principal oponente de Evans nessa corrida.

A plateia aplaudiu calorosa enquanto os dois homens, familiares ao seu olhar, entraram no estúdio, tomando seus lugares de convidados. Eles sorriam para a entrevistadora e pareciam incrivelmente à vontade entre si.

Lily não se moveu. Não podia. Seu olhar estava vidrado na televisão. O que estava acontecendo?

— Então — começou a entrevistadora —, por que não nos conta, John, o que o traz aqui hoje?

O pai dela sorriu. Estava mais velho e mais pesado do que quando ela era pequena, mas ainda tinha um pouco do mesmo carisma, que sabia usar.

— Bem, James me trouxe, literalmente. — Depois da gargalhada da plateia, ele continuou. — James e minha filha Lily estavam namorando e só descobri recentemente. — Suspirou. — Sei que Lily achava que eu não concordaria com sua aproximação com qualquer membro do clã Potter e, infelizmente, estava certa.

— Você não queria que ela saísse com James? — a entrevistadora perguntou.

— Eu nem sabia, mas fiquei preocupado porque, de repente, ela começou a ficar muito tempo longe de casa.

— Então o que fez?

Pela primeira vez, seu pai pareceu desconfortável.

— Contratei um detetive particular para saber aonde ela ia.

— Você contratou um detetive? — A mulher mostrou-se chocada. — Não é um pouco estranho? A maioria dos pais perguntaria às filhas, não é?

— Eu não sou como a maioria dos pais. — Era uma confissão, ele se remexeu. — A mãe de Lily morreu quando ela nasceu e eu... tive muita dificuldade para afastar a minha dor e cuidar de uma criança. Lily passou a maior parte de sua vida em internatos na Europa. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Foi um erro e agora lamento.

— Sr. Evans, o que espera conseguir vindo aqui hoje com James Potter?

John abriu as mãos, em desespero.

— Eu quero outra chance. Gostaria que Lily soubesse que lamento pelos erros que cometi e quero garantir que gostaria de realmente conhecê-la.

— Como sabe que Lily está ouvindo?

— Não sabemos — James respondeu. — Achamos que ela pode ter sido informada para assistir, mas não temos certeza. — Seus largos ombros pareceram tremer.

— Sem contratar outro detetive, o que nenhum de nós quer fazer, não temos como saber onde ela está, a menos que resolva entrar em contato, certo? — John acrescentou olhando para James e ela ficou surpresa de ver o momento de entendimento entre eles.

— Tem que ser decisão dela — James concluiu.

— Há algo que queira falar que possa induzi-la a entrar em contato? — A entrevistadora pareceu dramática, mas James e seu pai não pareceram notar.

O pai dela olhou para as mãos e James balançou a cabeça.

— Lily, eu te amo. Nos dois a amamos. Seu pai e eu cometemos erros terríveis, mas estamos pedindo que nos perdoe.

Ao seu lado, John remexeu no bolso, tirando algo pequeno, que passou para James.

Era uma caixinha, que ela viu James abrir, falando.

— Este era o anel de noivado da mãe de Lily. Gentilmente, John me deu quando eu pedi a mão de Lily em casamento. Lily, quer se casar comigo?

Ela engasgou, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. O anel de noivado de sua mãe!

O quanto devia ter sido difícil, imaginou, para seu pai fazer tal gesto?

No estúdio da televisão, James sorriu direto para a câmera.

— Encontre-me em nosso jardim, Lily, e deixe-me pôr este anel em seu dedo. — O sorriso dele tremeu, mostrando ansiedade nos olhos. Ela percebeu que ele acabara de ganhar o coração de cada mulher assistindo.

Com certeza, deixara o dela tumultuado.

— Por favor?

A câmera se aproximou dele e virou para a expressão preocupada de John.

— Bem — falou a apresentadora —, certamente este foi um dos pedidos mais diferentes que já vi. Obrigada, senhores, por compartilhar este momento conosco e assegurem-se de nos contar a resposta da dama.

Quando o comercial substituiu o rosto dos homens que ela amava, Lily levantou e correu para a porta.

* * *

James andava no lindo jardim, atrás do Twin Oaks, pensando na noite em que tinham se conhecido. Os olhos de Lily brilhando nas sombras, tão linda e etérea em seu vestido branco que, mesmo depois de garantir que ela era real, ele ainda temia que fosse desaparecer.

E de fato, ela não tinha desaparecido de sua vida, por causa de sua desconfiança e estupidez? Não tinha certeza do que faria se ela tivesse ido para Paris...

E então ele a viu.

Descendo os degraus da varanda, usando um vestido leve e florido, que a fazia parecer tão exótica quanto o jardim em volta deles, Lily parou diante dele, a poucos passos, os enormes olhos de esmeralda fixos nos dele.

Não estava sorrindo e o coração dele murchou, se enrijecendo com o temor da rejeição.

Havia repórteres com câmeras na varanda. Ele tinha negociado que a conversa seria particular, em troca da visão completa do encontro, se acontecesse. De qualquer modo, eles teriam uma boa história.

Por um instante, ele não conseguiu falar e depois a verdade apareceu.

— Perdoe-me. Eu estava errado e não confiei em você.

Ela mexeu a cabeça.

— Aquilo doeu.

Para seu horror, ele sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrimas pela dor que percebeu.

— Acho que lá no fundo acreditei que eu não era muito interessante para prender você, que por isso deveria haver outro motivo para você estar comigo.

Ela começou a falar, mas ele ergueu a mão, interrompendo.

— Deixe-me terminar, enquanto posso. — Sua voz estava trêmula, mas ele não se importou. — Eu te amo. Você pode encontrar um jeito em seu coração para me perdoar?

— Claro que o perdoo, James. — Mas sua voz e expressão ainda eram sérias.

Pela primeira vez, ele percebeu que o perdão e o amor dela podiam não ser iguais, e seu coração pareceu de pedra em seu peito.

— Obrigada pelo que disse, seja o que foi, ao meu pai para trazê-lo de volta ao bom senso.

Ele se esforçou para se concentrar nas palavras dela.

— Não fiz nada. Ele a ama. Só não sabia como mostrar e, honestamente, acho que ele temia se preocupar demais com você. Perder a sua mãe quase o destruiu e ele não queria passar por aquilo novamente.

— Mas a vida é cheia de oportunidades.

— Agora ele sabe e está ansioso para recomeçar, do nada, com você.

Silêncio.

— A imprensa está na varanda — ele disse. — Eu tive que prometer, em troca do horário na televisão.

A sobrancelha dela se ergueu.

— O que você teria feito se eu não viesse?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Ele podiam rodar uma grande manchete, comigo fazendo o papel de tolo.

— Sorte sua que apareci — ela sorriu.

— É? Você ainda não respondeu.

— Qual foi sua pergunta?

Ele sentiu um toque de compreensão e o primeiro brilho de luz voltou ao seu mundo. Pegou a caixinha do bolso.

— Como parece que você viu a entrevista, sabe o que está aqui. — Ficou de joelhos. — Lily Evans, quer se casar comigo?

O choque deixou-a imóvel e fechou os olhos por um instante, e, quando os abriu, havia lágrimas neles.

— Sim — sussurrou. — Oh, James, sim!

Um simples e doce alívio passou por ele. Levantou e abriu os braços, e ela entrou neles sem hesitar. Seu corpo estava quente e suave, familiar, e ele apertou-a, buscando seus lábios.

— Eu pensei que tinha estragado tudo para sempre — confessou, beijando-a.

Um grito da varanda assustou-os.

— Bota o anel no dedo dela, Potter!

James sorriu, virando a cabeça, notando a invasão. Olhou-a, aninhada em seus braços.

— Posso?

— Eu gostaria de usar o seu anel.

Ele se afastou, abrindo a caixinha.

— Você viu toda a entrevista, certo? Então sabe onde consegui isto?

Trêmula, ela sorriu.

— Sim. Dizer que fiquei assombrada é pouco.

— O seu pai a ama — James falou. — E sabe que precisa se esforçar para mostrar isso. — Tirou o lindo brilhante rodeado de pedras menores e colocou gentilmente no dedo dela. — Este é um símbolo do nosso amor, mas também é um símbolo de família. A sua, a minha e a que, espero, formaremos juntos.

— Logo — ela acrescentou, enquanto eles olhavam para o anel.

— Tão logo quanto você quiser. — Ele apertou-a novamente. — Vamos sair daqui — murmurou com os lábios próximos. — Não quero uma plateia para o que quero fazer com você em seguida.

Lily riu.

— Por que acho que vou gostar? — Ela passou os dedos de leve pela nuca dele e sorriu, enquanto seus quadris roçavam nele. Ele tremeu, sentindo que o desejo corria por ele, e afastou a mão dela.

— Você nunca vai acreditar no que me aconteceu ontem — falou, guiando-a para fora do jardim, na direção do resto de suas vidas juntos.

 **FIM!**

* * *

Respondendo aos reviews sem login:

 **MBlack** : James realmente foi estúpido no capítulo e quase que Lily retorna para a Europa. Ainda bem que ele conseguiu reparar o erro dele a tempo.

Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam e deixaram reviews. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.


End file.
